Special
by Khasabat04
Summary: Donghae tidak membenci Dongsaengnya hanya sajab ia tidak suka dengan perhatian orang pada dongsaengnya Yesung dan Kyuhyun mencintai 1 orang? dan itu- Super Junior genderswict
1. Chapter 1

" Special "

Saat dimana Tuhan memberimu sesuatu yang berharga dan perlu kau jaga seperti sebuah permata  
Seorang dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihan yang akan menjadikan hidupmu berbeda  
menjadikan harimu terasa was-was.  
Tuhan memberikan takdir yang berbeda dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menebaknya  
memastikan jalannya untukmu.

LeeTeuk-Yesung-Kyuhyun  
Lee donghae-Kim Hyukjae

Love|tidak tentu|GS

_Suatu hari Donghae memarahi Teukiee yang sedang asik dengan sebuah benda yang appa dan eoma berikan dan membuat Donghae kecil meributnya dan hingga keduanya sama-sama menangis._

_"Donghae-ya ingat pesan eoma dan appa ne? jaga Dongsaengmu..jangan biarkan mereka tersakiti..eoma dan appa yakin kau adalah oppa yang baik untuk mereka..Donghae-ya, jangan buat Teukiee menangis lagi ne? dia tidak bersalah.."_

_Donghae hanya bisa menangis mengangguk, meski kesal karna selalu saja Teukiee yang orang tuanya khawatirkan namun bukan saat yang tepat untuk protes. Sejak Teukiee dan Minni lahir sbagai anak kembar keluarga Donghae terasa sangat lengkap dan bahagia, Donghae sangat menyayangi keduanya. Dengan kasih sayang Donghae kecil memperhatikan kedua dongsaengnya yang ada dipangkuan eoma dan appanya._

_" eoma, kenapa Teukiee dibeli cucu itu? Ming tidak?"_

_" heem..Donghae-ah, susu ini eoma beli khusus untuk Teukiee..Minni tidak boleh memakannya, nanti kalau eoma pergi kamu harus ingat jangan beri susu yang eoma beli dari super market ini pada Teukiee ne? dan jangan beri susu ini pada Minni arraso?"_

_Namja kecil berumur 5__th__ itu mengangguk tidak mengerti, yang ia tahu hanya orang tuanya memberikan perbedaan untuk dongsaengnya. Donghae menatap Minni kecil yang tengah tertidur dipangkuan appanya. Tidak lama kedua orang tuanya berdiri membawa Teukiee pergi.._

_" Donghae jaga Minni ne? eoma dan appa pergi kesupermarket sebentar ne? jalga Donghae..nanti eoma dan appa akan membelikan kau mainan.."_

_Donghae mengangguk, dia berdiri diambang pintu melihat kedua orang tuanya pergi. Donghae kembali kekamar sikembar dan mendapati Minni masih tertidur.._

_" Ming, kamu melaca tidak kalo eoma dan appa hanya memikilkan ciTeukiee? Kalian kan kembal tapi kenapa meleka juga tidak membelimu cucu cama cepelti Teukiee? Tenang! Macih ada oppa ne?!"_

_Waktu berlalu Donghae selalu bersama dengan Minni dan Teukiee, Teukiee dan Minni kini sudah berumur 5__th__ dan sudah pandai bicara meski ada kesan cadel dan tumbuh menjadi dua yeoja mungil yang menggemaskan setiap pulang sekolah Donghae selalu tidak pernah absen untuk membelikan jajanan untuk kedua dongsaengnya. Donghae berusaha untuk tidak membedakan keduanya seperti apa yang ia lihat dari orang tuanya. _

_" waaa oppa..beli jajan..Ming mau yang mana? Ming pilih yang enak.."_

_Tawar Teukiee menyodorkan jajan yang ia dapat dari tas Donghae, Minni hanya mengangguk senang. Teukiee menyodorkan semua jajanan yang ada di tas Donghae dan tersenyum senang memakai tas besar yang muat untuk menyembunyikan tubuhnya._

_" Teukiee tidak mau? Ini enak.."_

_" mau..tapi eoma bilang tidak boleh..TT"_

_" nanti oppa dan Minni tidak akan bilang-bilang kok..yakso!"_

_Ucap Donghae dan Minni bersama, Teukiee mengedipkan matanya menoleh-noleh dan tidak menemukan tanda-tanda orang dewasa disana langsung meminta coklat yang Minni kupaskan._

_" sudah waktunya kalian minum susu..oppa buatkan ya.."_

_Donghae membiarkan kedua dongsaengnya saling berbagi makanan dan pergi kedapur. Dengan riangnya Donghae membuat susu untuk Minni dan beralih mengambil box susu untuk Teukiee.._

_" habis? Eum pake ini sajalah.."_

_Tidak berapa lama Donghae memberikan susu pada sikembar dan tiba-tiba tubuh mungil Teukiee memerah membuat Donghae kaget.._

_" Teukiee gwacanayo? Kau demam..eotthokke? Minni telepon Hankyung hyung.."_

_" nde!"_

_Tidak lama Hankyung dan seorang namja paruh baya datang kerumah, namja itu memeriksa keadaan Teukiee dan mengangguk-angguk._

_" Donghae-ya apa yang kau berikan pada dongsaengmu?" Tanya Dokter Tan_

_" tadi Teukiee memakan jajanan yang aku beli,dan tadi aku memberinya susu yang milik Minni karna susunya habis..mian aku..aku lupa.."_

_ mengangguk, menmbungkukkan badannya menjajari Donghae yang kini terisak ketakutan karna Teukiee demam tinggi._

_" gwacana, Teukiee akan sembuh kok..nanti kalau eomamu pulang tolong suruh dia mmbawa Teukiee kerumahku lagi ne..sekarang kau jaga dongsaengmu..ajussi pulang dulu.."_

_Hankyung tersenyum mendekati Donghae,_

_" lain kali jangan memberi makanan atau minuman selain dari eoma mu pada Teukiee ne? akan sangat berbahaya.."_

_" mianhe hyung..mianhe.."_

_Hari berlanjut Donghae yang tidak tau apa-apa hanya membiarkan kedua orang tuanya membedakan Minni dan Teukiee, meski belum mengerti sepenuhnya namun ia tetap saja mengikuti apa yang kedua orang tuanya katakan. Hingga Donghae harus menjadi keluarga satu-satunya bagi kedua dongsaengnya..saat Sikembar memasuki jenjang SMP kedua orang tuanya kecelakaan dan meninggalkan mereka. Heechul yang notabene dongsaeng eomanya bersedia merawat ketiganya._

" aku sudah SMA..uaaaa…"

" ya Teukiee apa yang kau lakukan..palli pakai seragammu eoni dan oppa menunggu dibawah..!"

Sungut Minni, Teukiee masih sibuk dengan seragam barunya. Ya selama ini Teukiee belum pernah yang namanya mengalami sekolah..sejak SD ia belajar dirumah jadi pantas saja dia sangat senang memakai baju yang sama dengan banyak orang nantinya. Minni hanya bisa menggeleng mengingat apa yang seminggu lalu Teukiee lakukan mogok makan hingga membuatnya harus dilarikan keRS hanya karna ingin berseragam seperti Minni, padahal jika Minni disuruh memilih belajar dirumah atau disekolah maka dia akan dengan cepat menjawab 'DIRUMAH' tapi beda dengan saudaranya yang sangat ingin bersekolah. Heechul menyiapkan bekal makanan untuk ketiganya.

" kenapa aku dan oppa juga di beri bekal..?"

" eoni hanya tidak mau kalian jajan sembarangan..dan ingat Minni, Teukiee tidak boleh jajan sembarangan.."

Donghae hanya mendesah memasukan box makanan kedalam tasnya, bagaimanapun Donghae kesal dengan perlakuan terhadap Teukiee yang terkesan Teukiee adalah yang terspecial seperti namanya bahkan setelah kedua orang tua mereka pergi. Meski sudah terbiasa namun tidak jarang Donghae kesal.

" Teukiee mana barang-barangmu? Palli ambil!"

Dengan ceria Teukiee berlari kekamarnya, Heechul menatap Donghae.

" aku hanya tidak ingin kalian merasa aku membedakan kalian dengan Teukiee, suatu hari kau akan tau Hae.."

" yeah, sudahlah aku sudah terbiasa.."

" Minni sih biasa saja eoni, lagi pula Teukiee selalu membagi coklat yang eoni kasih ke Minni..hehe.."

Heechul tersenyum,  
Donghae menyetir membawa mobilnya kesebuah tempat luas, Minni mengangguk pada Teukiee. Teukiee berdecak kagum dan memutar pandangannya.

" itu kampus oppa, dan gedung disebelah sana adalah SMP dan SD aku dan oppa dulu, nah sekarang kajja kita kekelas kita.."

" semua jadi satu Ming?"

" ne! aiss kita telat!oppa aku pamit dulu.."

Ucap Minni hampir berlari Donghae hanya mengangguk, namun kaget saat mendapat kan ciuman dari Teukiee dipipinya.

" semoga hari ini menyenangkan ..pergi dulu ya oppa..byeee.."

Donghae mengangguk dan melambaikan tangannya membalas lambaian tangan dari Teukiee. Jangan salahkan Donghae jika ia kesal dengan perlakuan special yang diberikan orang-orang dirumahnya pada Teukiee namun Donghae juga tidak sepenuhnya kesal dengan Teukiee dia menyayangi Teukiee sama seperti dia menyayangi Minni.

" waah pacar baru nie..nuguya?"

" aiss mengagetkanku saja..aniyo dia dongsaengku.."

Kedua namja didepan Donghae hanya menatap Donghae bingung.

" lho? Bukannya si Minni kan?"

" ani hyung, tadi Teukiee..ah Kangin hyung kajja kita keperpus..aku lupa mengerajakan tugasku kemarin.."

Kangin dan Siwon hafal dengan kebiasaan Donghae yang sering lupa mengerjakan tugas, bukan tidak bisa tapi memang lupa. Ketiganya langsung pergi keperpus.  
Minni menggandeng Teukiee memasuki ruangan kelasnya, Teukiee berdiri dibelakang Minni tekut-takut karna semua mata tertuju padanya.

" nuguya Min? anak baru?"

" ne, kenalkan Leeteuk kalian bisa memanggilnya Teukiee..kemarin tidak ikut Mos jadi kalian tidak pernah melihatnya dia saudara ku.."

Teukiee menyembulkan kepalannya di samping lengan Minni, dia tersenyum.

" annyeong, Leeteuk imnida senang bertemu kalian..ohh? Sungie? Kyunie? Jinca?"

Semua memperhatikan Teukiee yang berjalan meninggalkan Minni kearah dua orang makluk yang paling disegani dan tidak pernah bergaul dengan siapapun. Teukiee melambaikan tangannya didepan Yesung, namja tampan dengan kacamata bening yang tengah menutup mata dan telinganya dengan earphone, Teukiee mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja di samping Yesung, Kyuhyun sedang asik dengan PSPnya dan menutup telinganya dengan earphone sama dengan Yesung. Teukiee menoleh pada Minni,

" dia Sungie dan Hyunie kan?"

" ani, Jong Woon dan Kyuhyun..kau kenal? Jangan ganggu mereka..kajja duduk.."

Minni menarik Teukiee duduk dibangkunya sedang kan Teukiee menoleh-noleh kebelakang. Pelajaran pertama membuat Teukiee senang karna dia bisa melaluinya dengan lancar hingga istirahat. Minni menatap Teukiee bingung,

" dari mana kau tau pelajaran seperti ini? Apa dirumah kemarin diajari? "

" ani, aku dapat dari mereka.."

" mwo?"

Minni, dan Wookie mengikuti arah pandangan Teukiee, tidak lama Teukiee mengeluarkan bekalnya dan berlari kecil mendekati kedua makluk yang kini sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing. Teukiee cemberut karna merasa dicuekin dengan cepat meletakkan boxnya dan menarik earphone yang terpasang di telinga kanan Yesung dan telinga kiri Kyuhyun yang sontak membuat keduanya menatap kaget dan marah,

" APA YANG KAU LAku…kan? Teukiee?"

Nada bentakan itu berubah menjadi nada halus saat melihat seorang yeoja dengan rambut dikuncir samping tengah berkaca-kaca, keduanya kaget langsung memasang wajah khawatir dan memegang bahu Teukiee pelan..

" mian, aku kira .."

" …"

" yaa..Teukiee kami kan sudah minta maaf bicaralah.."

Teukiee masih terdiam dengan pandangan cemberut, dengan cepat dia mengambil box makanannya dan berjalan keluar.

" Yaaa Teukiee..changkaman!"

Keduanya berlari mengikuti Teukiee meninggalkan kelas, anak-anak yang masih dikelas masih shock dan menatap tidak biasa. Minni mencari-cari waktu kapan kiranya Teukiee bisa kenal dengan keduanya.

"..apa mereka benar-benar saling kenal? Sepertinya akrab sekali..Ya Minni kau tidak bilang kalau kalian akrab dengan Jongwoon dan Kyuhyun.."

" aiss, aku memang tidak akrab dengan mereka..tapi kapan ya kiranya si Teukiee akrab dengan mereka berdua? Padahal dia selalu dirumah..?"

Yesung berjalan mendahului Teukiee dan mencegat Teukiee,

" sudah ngambeknya?"

" kalian jahaaaaat.."

" bukan jahat Cuma kaget tadi, habis kau sembarangan merusak kencanku dengan istriku..ah, kau bawa bekal? Kajja kita makan bersama.."

Kyuhyun menarik tangan mungil Teukiee untuk duduk ditaman, Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat isi box dari Teukiee, bermacam-macam sayuran nasi dan potongan roti. Mereka bergantian menyuapi Teukiee..

" besok akan aku bawakan bekal yang special untukmu.."

" jinca? Tapi Kyunnie..aku tidak boleh.."

" kau lupa dengan siapa kau bicara eoh?"

Tanya Yesung, Teukiee terkekeh..Teukiee tau kalau keduanya adalah bersaudara, bukan saudara kandung tapi saudara tiri. Appa Yesung menikah lagi dengans eorang dokter manis yang memiliki anak namja seumueran dengan yesung. Pertama kali bertemu mereka berdua saat Teukiee berkunjung kerumah Kyuhyun, memang setiap satu minggu sekali Teukiee harus pergi kerumah Kyuhyun untuk mengetaahui apa yang membuat Teukiee rentan terhadap sesuatu. Dan disaat itu dia menemui seorang namja seumuran yang tengah duduk dianak tangga, dan pada ahirnya mereka bertiga menjadi teman akrab setiap kali Teukiee berkunjung. Dan hal yang paling ditunggu keduanya adalah hari dimana Teukiee datang untuk menemui Dokter Tan atau eoma Kyuhyun.

" kau pernah makan daging kan? Besok akan aku buatkan agar bisa dimakan olehmu ne?"

" yaaaa Yesung kan aku yang menawarinya dulu!"

" aku mau apa sajaaa.."

Ketiganya tertawa bersama,

" ah..tapi besok bawa yang banyak.."

" arraso, arraso kau kan memang rakus.."

Cibir Kyuhyun yang sukses mendapat hadiah manis dari Teukiee, Yesung dan Teukiee tertawa melihat Kyuhyun meringis memegangi kepalanya.  
Donghae dan Siwon sedang berjalan menuju kelas berikutnya dan tidak sengaja melewati ketiganya, Donghae bingung,

" bukannya 2 namja itu adalah namja yang Minni taksir? Kenapa sepertinya mereka akrab sekali dengan Teukiee? "

" molla.."

Donghae menatap seorang yeoja yang tengah memandangi ketiganya dengan pandangan kecewa, Minni tengah menatap ketiganya dengan hati yang sakit. sejak SD Minni sangat menyukai Kyuhyun dan selalu berusaha agar Kyuhyun melihatnya namun sama sekali nihil bahkan mungkin Kyuhyun tidak tau dia ada, Kyuhyun hhanya sibuk dengan PSPnya bahkan dia bisa menghitun g berapa kali Kyuhyun biicara. Saat pidato untuk tugas..tapi sekarang bahkan dia melihat Kyuhyunnya sedang tertawa riang yang membuat suara bassnya terasa memantul dihati Minni. Minni hanya bisa menatap Kyuhyun dari kejauhan dengan hati yang sakit hati, memang Minni senang melihat Kyuhyun berbeda tapi saat ini Kyuhyun bukan bersama dengannya tapi dengan yeoja lain..saudara kembarnya. Seseorang menepuk pundaknya dengan pelan,

" gwacana?"

" gwacana Kibum-ah.."

Donghae meneruskan langkahnya dengan pandangan kesal,

_Baiklah, karna semua orang memperlakukan Teukiee special maka akan ku perlakukan dia special dengan caraku…_

Donghae tau betapa Minni sangat mengidolakan Kyuhyun karna setiap hari Minni selalu kekamarnya hanya untuk mengatakan Kyuhyun melakukan apa, dan kini ia tau betapa tidak adilnya semua orang yang hanya menganggap Teukiee. Dirumah tidak ada yang banyak bicara, Teukie langsung kabur kekamarnya karna seperti biasa Teukiee memang selalu disuruh tidur siang. Sedangkan Minni dan Donghae hanya berdiam diri ikut menyaksikan acara TV, Heechul menggeleng melihat kelakuan berbeda dari kedua saudara itu.

" sudah saatnya makan malam, kajja siap-siap.. Ming panggilkan Teukiee.."

" tidak usah, biar dia bangun sendiri.."

Ucap Donghae saat Minni beranjak. Heechul memiringkan kepalanya bingung.  
Suasana makan malam terasa sepi karna tidak seperti biasanya Donghae tidak beribut makanan dengan Minni, dan Teukiee pun masih setia dengan bantalnya. Malam-malam Teukiee terbangun dia berjalan menyeret boneka pandanya..dia berjalan dengan isakan kecil.

" eoma…hikz..appa..hikz.."

Teukiee mengelilingi seluruh ruangan dan berhenti disebuah foto besar keluarganya.

" ppogosippo.."

Mata donghae terbelalak saat melihat Teukiee pingsan, beruntung kepala Teukiee terjatuh tepat di badan Boneka pandanya. Beberapa saat kemudian seseorang menghampiri Teukie, Heechul membawa Teukiee kekamarnya. Donghae mengikuti langkah Heechul yang langsung menidurkan Teukiee lagi, tiba-tiba terdengar suara isakan.

" cup, chagy gwacanayo.."

" ..hikz..aku rindu eoma, appa…mereka dimana?"

" cup-cup, uljima..mereka sekarang sedang sibuk, Teukiee tidur lagi ne?"

" kenapa tidak membalas suratku? Apa mereka sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku?"

" aniya..kenapa Teukiee bicara seperti itu? Ah eoni marah padamu..palli tidur,.."

" tapi eoni tidak akan marahkan?"

Heechul mengangguk dan memaksakan senyumnya, setelah itu langsung pergi kekamarnya dengan isakan yang ia sembunyikan.  
pagi hari Heechul menata box untuk ketiganya..

" eoni, aku tidak usah bawa yaa.."

" jangan harap kau bisa jajan diluar! Aniyo!"

" bagaimana aku jajan diluar, aku sudah kasihkan uang jajanku pada Ming..pokoknya aku tidak mau bawa bekal..!"

Minni dan Donghae terdiam mendengarkan pertengkaran keduanya,

" katakan padaku apa yang membuatmu tidak mau bawa bekal?"

" Sungie dan Kyunie janji mau membuatkan bekal enak.."

" maksudmu Yesung dan Kyuhyun? Kalian satu sekolah? Minni?"

Minni mengangguk, Donghae berdiri.

" kajja Ming, Teuk kau berangkat bersama noona saja.."

Teukiee mengangguk,  
Donghae mengemudikan mobilnya memasuki halaman Shappire blue, Minni dari tadi diam.

" oppa kenapa oppa meninggalkan Teukiee? Padahal Teukiee juga sudah selesai.."

" ani, hanya saja kurasa mereka semua sudah keterlaluan..ah sudahlah kajja aku ada kuliah pagi…"

Minni membuka pintu dan langsung berjalan mendahului Donghae, Donghae hanya mengangguk memang Teukiee dan Minni berbeda..Donghae menghembuskan nafas beratnya menutup pintu mobilnya. Jantungnya terasa begitu cepat melaju saat mengetahui seseorang tengah berdiri tidak jauh darinya, seorang yeoja dengan rambut pirang blow putih, mengenakan pakaian kuning cream sebagai dalamannya dan dipadu dengan dress mungil yang menutupi tubuhnya terlihat bercahaya. Seorang yeoja yang memikat hati Donghae sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya dikampus, yeoja yang Donghae ketahui satu angkatan dibidang kesehatan hanya saja kelas nya berbeda namun selalu berdekatan.

" YA! Monyet kau sedang nunggu sapa? "

" aiss ayam kau menggangguku sudah sana pergi aku sedang menunggu seseorang.."

" waah..namjachingumu ya? "

" kalau memang iya wae? aiss sudah sana kalian pergi saja..dasar pasangan aneh!"

Runtuk yeoja itu, dia tidak menyadari kalau seseorang tengah patah hati. Kangin dan Siwon yang keluar dari mobilnya mengikuti pandangan Donghae dan tersenyum lagi-lagi mereka tau kalau Donghae memang menaruh hati dengan yeoja yang dipandanginya. Sedangkan yeoja yang Donghae pandangi kini sedang uring-uringan melihat jamnya.

" OMO~ aisss sudah waktunya masukk uwaaaaaa…."

Yeoja itu berlari kencang tidak menghiraukan ia memakai Rok, Donghae menghela nafas,

" ah! Oppaaa..Anyeong.."

" annyeong.."

Jawab Kangin dan Siwon bersamaan, Keduanya langsung mengajak Teukiee bersalaman..

" Siwon, Choi Siwon imnida..aku sahabat baik oppamu.."

Kangin menarik tangan Teukiee dari Siwon dan menggenggamnya erat sejenak dia kaget dengan apa yang ia rasakan, dia menatap Teukiee yang masih dengan wajah polosnya. Kangin menyelusuri setiap inci wajah Teukiee dengan tatapannya..

" anyeong..oppa..appoh.."

" ah..eh..Kim Young woon imnida, kau bisa memanggilku Kangin.."

Teukiee mengangguk-angguk mencoba menarik tangannya dari tangan Kangin.

" sudah sana pergi, Minni sudah dikelas.."

" ne! byeeee oppa.."

Setelah sukses menarik tangannya Teukiee menciium pipi Donghae sekilas, Siwon dan Kangin menatap Donghae bingung, ucapan dingin yang tidak pernah mereka dengar dari Donghae terucap dengan mulusnya kepada yedongsaengnya.

" kenapa kau begitu dingin dengannya..?"

" nanti kalian akan tau..sudahlah, aku masih mau mengurusi acara patah hatiku.."

Kangin menatap Siwon seakan bertanya –kenapa- namun hasilnya hanya dapat sebuah gelengan. Dikelas Yesung dan Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum menyambut Teukiee yang berjalan dengan cepat-cepat.

" besok aku akan menjemputmu!"

" aniyaaaa.. aku berangkat dengan oppa dan Ming.."

" harus mau!"

Putus Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Teukiee memasuki kelas yang langsung mendapat sorakan dari teman sekelasnya. Wookie menoleh pada Minni, Minni hanya tertunduk..  
Teukiee selalu sibuk dengan catatan Minni karna Teukiee ketinggalan banyak pelajaran.

" Teukiee kajja.."

" sebentar! Aaaa…aku mau menyelesaikannyaa.."

" nanti bisa pinjam punyaku dan Kyuhyun kajja.."

" aniyooo…"

Teukiee menggapai tangan Minni yang langsung menarik Wookie jadilah acara saling seret, di taman Yesung kaget sadar ada orang lain yang ikut dengannya. Minni langsung menarik tangannya dari Teukiee namun tidak dilepaskan.

" aku mau Ming dan Wookie makan bersama..yayaya.."

" ouh..baiklah..kajja.."

Wookie duduk disebelah Yesung dan Minni duduk disebelah Kyuhyun ke5nya makan tanpa ada suara kecuali suara saat Yesung atau Kyuhyun menyuapi Teukiee.

" ya Teukiee kau bilang saudara kembarmu sekolah disini juga tapi kenapa aku tidak pernah melihatnya?"

" benar, kau tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan saudara kembarmu dari namjachingumu kan?"

Teukiee terkekeh menunjuk Minni, Kyuhyun, Yesung dan Wookie kaget menatap Minni tidak percaya, Minni mengangguk bingung.

" yeppoh kan? Ah aku lupa aku belum memberikan pesan eoni ke oppa..aku pergi dulu byebyeeee…"

Sepeninggalnya Teukiee suasana canggung menyelimuti ke4nya, wookie masih menatap Minni dengan imutnya.

" jinca itu Ming?"

" ne, kami memang kembar tapi kami dilahirkan berbeda yah begitulah kata oppaku.."

Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersenyum,

" beruntung untukmu berbeda dengan Teukiee.."

Teukiee celingukan mencari seserang dikantin kampus, mata kacanya mengekori setiap orang yang berlalu lalang..

" eum..dimana ya oppa..?" gumannya.

Lama Teukiee termenung diambang pintu,Donghae tau dari Siwon kalau Teukiee ada disana namun mengacuhkannya. Teukiee tidak tau karna Donghae memunggunginya, hingga seseorang tidak sengaja melihatnya dan tersenyum senang.

" Yaaaaa Angel! Sini!"

Teriak seorang yeoja yang tadi dipandangi Donghae. Donghae kaget mendengar suara yang sangat ingin ia dengar. Niat Donghae kekantin adaah agar bisa mendengar atau mencari tahu nama yeoja yang kini duduk dibelakangnya.

" ah..eoni? kau kuliah disini eon?"

" ne, wah kau tambah manis saja dengan seragammu..kau mau apa kesini eum?"

" mencari oppaku.."

Yukie tersenyum merapikan rambut Teukiee yang sedikit berantakan,

" Waah aku baru lihat kalau si monyet albino bisa sebegitu perhatian memang nuguya?"

" dia yedongsaengku..ne? kalau ada yang berani mengganggunya kalian akan berurusan dengan ku! Yakan chagy?"

Changmin dan Yochun hanya bisa menggeleng,

" bukannya dongsaengmu namja? Setauku memang namja.."

" keke..kenalkan yeodongsaeng ku, Lee Teuk imnida..Teukiee mereka chingu-chinguku.."

Teukiee mengangguk dan memberi salam, Key tersenyum langsung mencubit pipi mungil Teukiee membuat Teukiee meringis,

" yA! Apa yang kau lakukan? Aiss Teukiee gwacana? "

" haha..kau galak sekali, lihat tu dongsaengmu imut seperti malaikat lha kau malah seperti monyet..ckck poor untuk mu Teukiee..hehe.."

Cibir Minho, Yukie mempoutkan bibirnya.

" ah..eoni aku harus kembali kesekolahku..sepertinya sudah bel..byeeee"

"Yaaa Teukiee kau lupa sesuatu..!"

Teukiee yang sudah berlari menghentikan langkahnya, dia tersenyum dan berbalik mencium Yukie. Di ambang pintu Teukiee bertabrakan dengan Kangin.

" oppa..ah nitip untuk oppaku ya katakan itu dari Heechul eoni..papaay oppa.."

" eh? Bukannya Donghae.."

Ucapan Kangin dianggap angin lalu saat menyadari Teukiee telah menghilang dari hadapannya, Kangin melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kantin saat melewati meja Yukie, Yukie berdiri dan mencegat Kangin dengan mengulurkan tangannya. Kangin bingung..saat tangan halus Yukie menganggkat tangannya yang masih memegang box makanan yang Teukiee titipkan.

" Annyeong, Kim hyukjae imnida aku jurusan Kesehatan, ketua klub dance.."

" eh..Kangin..Dokter specialis jaringan tubuh..ketua klub kendo.."

Jawab Kangin bingung, Yukie mengangguk-angguk.

" kita akan jadi patner hebat nantinya..hehe..bye-bye lain kali kita bisa mengobrol tentang Teukiee ne? Ayam kunci dan tiang listrik palli kita juga ada kelas.."

" iya bawell..aku heran kenapa dongsaengmu itu beda denganmu yang super nyebelin?"

Yukie menjitak Changmin dan berjalan mengangguk kearah Kangin yang masih bingung. Kangin langsung duduk di samping Siwon dan meminum jus Siwon,

" apa yang barusan terjadi? Kenapa Teukiee menitipkan ini padaku? Apa kau tidak menemui dongsaengmu?"

" ah, molla..apasih yang noona titipkan? Box?"

Kangin mengangguk,

" ah, ya yeoja tadi? Bukannya dia yeoja yang kau taksir? Namanya Kim Hyukjae..ah kau dengarkan?"

" ne, aku senang! "

" eh apa dia kenal dongsaengmu? Dia bilang kapan-kapan mau mengobrol tentang Teukiee.."

Donghae hanya menggelengkan kepalanya tidak peduli. Donghae sibuk membaca pesan dari Heechul dan langsung mebuang kertasnya.

_Donghae-ah, jangan bersikap seperti itu!  
antar Teukiee ke alamat ini agar saat kau tau jawaban jika yang kau lakukan  
adalah salah kau tak menyesal! Dia dongsaengmu..! berhenti mengacuhkannya! _

_Noonamu_

_Heechul _

Donghae menghela nafas kesal, membuat kedua chingunya lagi-lagi hanya bisa menatapnya tidak mengerti. Kangin dan Siwon tidak mau ikut campur dengan kehidupan pribadi Donghae jadi mereka berusaha bertindak netral.  
Pulang sekolah Minni dan Teukiee menunggu Donghae disamping mobil Donghae, tidak menunggu lama Donghae datang dengan wajah dinginnya.

" Teukiee, kata heechul noona kau disuruh berangkat sendiri..aku tidak bisa mengantarmu.."

" ne! gwacana..bye-bye Ming jalga oppa Ming.."

Teukiee menyingkir dari mobil Donghae,

" apa tidak sebaiknya kita mengantarnya oppa? Kasihan Teukiee dia tidak pernah pergi sendiri bahkan dia juga tidak pernah keluar rumah..kalau dia nyasar?"

" gwacana, aku hanya ingin membuat dia tau kalau tidak semua keinginan dan keperluannya harus dituruti.."

" oppa jahat!"

Minni membanting pintu mobil Donghae sebelum Donghae pergi membawa mobilnya.  
di luar parkiran Teukiee celingukan, tidak ada taxi lewat.

" eum..kira-kira berapa ya ongkosnya? Eh chankaman! Uangku! Ppabo! Aku lupa sudah memberikannya pada Ming semua..eottokke? agh!.."

Teukiee menutupi mulut dan hidungnya saat sebuah mobil membuang gas sembarangan, wajah Teukiee memucat. Gas karbondioksida tepat masuk keparu-paru Teukiee dengan jelas tanpa ada penetralisasi didalam tubuhnya membuat Teukiee limbung..

" ahahaha..akan aku katakan pada onyu nanti..hehe..eh itu..Yaaaa!"

Key berlari meninggalkan jaejong dibelakangnya menghampiri Teukiee yang hampir terjatuh keaspalan kalau saja Key tidak menangkapnya.

" Key nuguya? Dia sepertinya pingsan.."

" dongsaeng Yukie..kajja kita bawa keRS! Aku yakin saat ini yukie juga ada disana.."

Dengan cepat Key dan Jaejong membawa Teukiee keRS tempat keluarga Yukie berkerja, Dr. Han kaget melihat Teukiee didorong kesebuah ruang UGD,

" oppa..palli selamatkan dia, tadi dia pingsan di jalan.."

langsung berlari kearah ruang UGD, Yukie yang santai-santai berjalan dari jauh melihat chingunya ada didepan pintu UGD bingung.

" Ya! Kenapa wajah kalian ketakutan seperti itu? Nuguya didalam?"

" Yaaa dasar Monyet albino! Dongsaengmu ada di dalam ppabo!"

" eh?"

" tadi aku dan Key melihat Dongsaengmu limbung ditengah kepulan asap mobil..untung saja Key cepat berlari kalau tidak mungkin dongsaengmu sudah membentur aspal.."

" OMO? Teukiee?"

+ Next Episode haha


	2. Special To you

" Special "

Saat dimana Tuhan memberimu sesuatu yang berharga dan perlu kau jaga seperti sebuah permata  
Seorang dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihan yang akan menjadikan hidupmu berbeda  
menjadikan harimu terasa was-was.  
Tuhan memberikan takdir yang berbeda dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menebaknya  
memastikan jalannya untukmu.

LeeTeuk-Yesung-Kyuhyun  
Lee donghae-Kim Hyukjae

Love|tidak tentu|GS

" tadi aku dan Key melihat Dongsaengmu limbung ditengah kepulan asap mobil..untung saja Key cepat berlari kalau tidak mungkin dongsaengmu sudah membentur aspal.."

" OMO? Teukiee?"

" tadi aku dan Key melihat Dongsaengmu limbung ditengah kepulan asap mobil..untung saja Key cepat berlari kalau tidak mungkin dongsaengmu sudah membentur aspal.."

" OMO? Teukiee?"

Key mengangguk, wajah cerah Yukie berubah menjadi sebuah kekhawatiran. Bagaimana tidak seorang penderita _antibody down_ dibiarkan berada di jalanan dengan kepulan asap kendaraan bermotor yang kemungkinan besar racun karbondioksidanya langsung masuk kedalam paru-paru. A_ntibody down _bukanlah penyakit yang mengerikan seperti layaknya kangker atau semacamnya namun jika penderita _antibody down _tidak mendapatkan penanganan khusus maka kemungkinan untuk terserang penyakit akan sangat mudah. Keadaan diamana _system imuns_ tubuh tidak berfungsi dengan baik saat memberikan rangsangan untuk tubuh sehingga menghambat proses penerimaan impulse dari system syaraf dalam pembentukan _antibody_. Tidak memiliki _anti body_ yang cukup sama saja dengan mencari celah dijaring nelayan atau sama saja dengan mengumpan anak kelinci kemulut buaya. Tinggal menunggu kapan ia bisa bertahan. Tidak sepeti penyakit aneh dan berbahaya lain namun cukup untuk membunuh secara perlahan jika salah memasukan atau menerima sesuatu kedalam tubuh, terlebih dalam kondisi tubuh tidak siap.

keluar masih dengan keringat yang membasahi keningnya.

" kita harus memberinya asupan darah baru..jika tidak _antibody_nya tidak akan kuat menahan racun karbon yang tiba-tiba masuk kedalam tubuhnya.."

" lakukan apa saja oppa! Aku..aku akan menghubungi eoni"

mengangguk dan masuk kedalam, Key memeluk Yukie yang sedari tadi mondar mandir.  
Minni mondar-mandir tidak jelas didepan pintu rumahnya, berharap siapa saja cepat pulang. Ani, bukan siapa saja tapi Teukiee..

_Kenapa perasaanku tidak enak? Apa yang terjadi padamu Teukiee?_

Pintu dibuka, ketika melihat siapa yang datang Minni kecewa. Heechul tersenyum mlangkah masuk..

" ada apa? Mana Teukiee dan oppamu? Apa mereka belum kembali?"

" Teukiee pergi sendiri, tadi oppa mengantarku pulang dan bilang tidak mau mengantar Teukiee..aku lupa kalau Teukiee sama sekali tidak membawa uang.."

" MWO? Ck Thanks god kau telah menyadarkanku.."

Wajah cantik Heechul kini memerah, dia merogoh hpnya dan memencet dial.

" yeoboseo..Yesung? apa Teukiee sudah sampai dirumahmu?"

_" Yesung sedang mandi! Ini aku Kyuhyun..noonaaaaa mana yeojachingukuuu!"_

" Kyu? Teukiee belum disitu?"

_" kau bicara apa noona? Dari tadi aku dan yesung sudah menyiapkan makan malam bersama menunggu Teukiee sampai makanannya dingin! Ini sudah jadwalnya chek-up noona"_

" Kyu? Jadi Teukiee tidak kerumahmu? Jinca? Eottokke?.."

Heechul menjatuhkan hpnya. Heechul langsung menghub orang lain,

" dokter? Apa Teukiee ditempat anda?"

_" aniya..bukan jadwalnya kan?"_

Minni menatap Heechul bingung, dia hanya bisa membantu Heechul untuk duduk disofa.

_Kenapa eoni menghubungi semua dokter? _

Telpon rumah bordering, Heechul membiarkan telephon bordering karna sibuk dengan Hpnya. Minni berlari menghampiri telephone dan mengangkatnya.

" yeoboseo.."

" Yaa! Eoni! Kau keterlaluan! Hikz.. kalau kau tidak bisa mengantar Teukiee kerumahku kau bisa menyuruhku mennjemputnya atau kau bisa mengatakan pada dongsaengku agar bisa bersamanya..kenapa kau ceroboh! Hikz..kau tau kondisi Teukiee tidak baik jika diluar rumah kenapa malah kau biarkan dia dijalanan? Saat ini Hankyung oppa sedang memberinya tranfusi darah..pipipip.."

Minni langsung berlari menghampiri Heechul yang sedang frustasi

" eoni..! Teukiee sedang ada diRS sedang memberinya tranfusi darah.."

" Omo!..?"

" aku pulang.."

Ucap Donghae memecahkan kekagetan Heechul, wajah Heehul benar-benar merah langsung saja dia menampar keras pipi Donghae. Donghae kaget..

" puas kau? Noona salah telah percaya kau masih memiliki hati untuk Dongsaengmu.."

" apa yang noona katakan?"

" tidak ada gunanya berdebat denganmu.. Ming kau jaga rumah!"

" Anii! Aku mau menemani Teukiee.."

Minni berlari menyusul Heechul, diRs Yukie dan kedua dongsaengnya sedang gelisah menunggu proses tranfusi darah. Heechul langsung berlari menghampiri Yukie,

" bagaimana?"

" kata Hankyung-hyung Teukiee memerlukan banyak darah baru.."

Jawab Yesung, Kyuhyun mengepalkan tangannya kesal..

" cih harusnya tadi aku memaksanya masuk kemobilku! Mianhe noona.."

Heechul hanya bisa mengangguk, bukan salah Kyuhyun yang tidak memaksa Teukiee juga bukan salah Donghae yang tidak mengantar Teukiee namun Heechul berikir semua terjadi karna salahnya..  
dua jam mereka berdiri menunggu proses tranfusi, ahirnya Hankyung keluar dan tersenyum. Semua tau arti senyum seorang dokter yang baru saja keluar dari ruang rawat, itu berarti baik.

" kali ini, hanya perlu menjalani rawat inap untuk mengantisipasi terjadinya keracunan lagi..sebentar lagi akan dibawa keruang rawat biasa..tapi pastikan kalian disterilkan agar tidak membawa racun baru untuknya.."

Semua mengangguk, Minni menarik lengan Heechul membuat Heechul berhenti berjalan.

" apa..semua ini benar?"

" ne Ming, sejak lahir Teukiee berbeda denganmu..dia tidak sekuat kau, sedikit saja salah memberinya sesuatu dia akan jatuh sakit. mianhe jika kau merasa Teukiee dianak emaskan sama seperti apa yang mungkin Donghae rasakan, kedua orangtuamu tidak memberitahu kalian agar kalian dapat bermain bersama tanpa was-was namun sepertinya malah membuat salah paham..Yukie, Yesung dan Kyuhyun adalah keluarga Teukiee..mereka yang selalu menemani Teukiee saat Teukiee chek-up dirumah mereka.."

Minni roboh, Heechul masuk kedalam ruangannya. Kyuhyun yang berjalan paling ahir berbalik dan merangkul Minni, Kyuhyun tau selama ini penyakit Teukiee tidak diberitahukan kepada saudara-saudaranya kaarna takut mereka akan selalu khawatir pada Teukiee. Kyuhyun mengajak Minni duduk sambil meminjamkan jaketnya pada Minni, sedangkan Minni terisak..

" ..aku selalu bingung dan iri melihat appa dan eoma sering mengajak Teukiee keluar untuk jalan-jalan..aku juga selalu iri saat aku harus pergi kesekolah sedangkan Teukiee belajar dirumah..hikz..tapi..aku..saat ini merasa bodoh, aku saudaranya bahkan kami lahir dari satu indung telur yang sama tapi aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi padanya..ternyata rasa iriku tidak beralasan…"

" Teukiee hanya kekurangan _anti body_..ingat! dia menyayangi kalian.."

Kyuhyun membiarkan Minni menangis, Yesung yang tidak menemukan Kyuhyun mencarinya dan tersenyum saat melihat saudara tirinya tengah terlelap bersama dengan saudara kembar Teukiee. Yesung berbalik untuk mengambilkan selimut, Yukie tersenyum melihat dongsaengnya saling berbagi.

" kau juga tidur ne?"

" nanti saja, eum nuna mau minum the hangat? Atau segelas susu?"

" lebih baik kau beri aku kopi Yesung.."

Jawab Yukie,  
Yesung mengangguk dan langsung pergi kekantin. Meski sudah malam namun suasaana ramai masih menyertai kantin, tidak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk mendapatkan apa yang ia mau. Langkah Yesung bberhenti saat hampir saja ia menabrak seseorang,

" Kangin hyung? "

" mwo? Jongwoon? Yesung kan? Sedang apa kau disini malam-malam? Apa ada keluargamu yang sakit?"

" ne, yeojachinguku sakit..lalu hyung? "

" ah..aku hanya membeli obat untuk halmoniku dan kesini karna haus..hehe..boleh aku menjenguk yeojachingumu?"

Yesung mengangguk, bagaimanapun Yesung dan Kangin adalah teman dulu sewaktu Yesung belum pindah dia pernah bertetangga dan menjadi seorang yang akrab. Kangin kaget melihat Minni yang tertidur bersandar pada Kyuhyun yang juga sedang terlelap. Yesung menyuruh Kangin untuk masuk keruang sterilisasi sebelum masuk kedalam ruangan rawat inap, dengan wajah bingung Kangin tetap mengikuti prosedur yang berlaku. Mata Kangin terperangah saat melihat siapa yang ada disamping ranjang, Yesung mendekati yeoja itu.

" noona..minum ini, aku tau kau sangat khawatir pada Teukiee tapi kau harus makan sesuatu.."

" gomawo Yesung, eh Young woon? "

Kangin mengangguk pada Heechul, mata Kangin kini lagi-lagi dikagetkan dengan adanya Teukiee yang tengah berbaring dengan wajah pucatnya.

" kemana noonaku? "

" dia pulang, tadi Hankyung menyuruhnya mengambil sesuatu.."

Yesung mengangguk dan duduk disofa,

" ba..bagai mana ke-keadaannya?"

" cukup baik, hanya saja harus mendapatkan tranfusi darah sekali lagi..mungkin besok.."

" kau kenal dengannya noona?"

Heechul mengangguk

" dia chingu oppa sikembar, ah..sudahlah…"

Kangin mencari-cari sosok chingunya, namun tidak menemukannya dimanapun. Tiba-tiba phonselnya bergetar menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

_" yeoboseo? Oppa dimana kau? Halmoni menunggu obatmuuuuu..!"_

" thanks god aku lupa, ah ya aku akan segera pulang..hehe..iya-iya cerewet…"

Yesung mendongakkan kepalanya saat Kangin menutup telphnya.

" mianhe Yesung-ah aku harus pulang, Dongsaengku sudah marah-marah..noona aku pulang dulu.."

Heechul dan Yesung hanya mengangguk.  
Dijalan Kangin menggelengkan kepalanya secara bergantian, dia bingung dengan apa yang ada di otaknya saat menyadari bahwa yeojachingu Yesung adalah Teukiee seorang yang beberapa hari ini selalu membuatnya tidak bisa tidur. Kangin mencoba menghubungi Donghae namun hp Donghae mati dengan terpaksa Kangin hanya bisa menghela nafas menceritakan apa yang ia alami pada Siwon.

Yukie tersenyum memasuki lorong RS dia masih menemukan dongsaeng nya bersama kembaran Teukiee, perlahan dia menngguncang pundak Kyuhyun.

" hyunie..palli bangun, sudah hampir jam 7..hyun.."

" eugh..5 menit lagi.."

Ucap Kyuhyun yang tanpa sadar memeluk Minni, Yukie terkekeh lalu melangkahkan kakinya kearah Yesung yang masih tertidur di seberang sofa.

" Sungie..palli sudah hampir jam 7.."

Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang susah dibangunkan Yesung dengan cepat melebarkan mata sipitnya menatap Yukie, Yukie mengulurkan kacamata Yesung agar Yesung bisa melihat dengan full. Bukan karna masalah mins atau plus tapi kebiasaan Yesung sejak kecil memang tidak suka jika saat tidur ada cahaya langsung masuk kematanya karna mata sipitnya akan lebih menyipit dan pada ahirnya Yesung akan menabrak sesuatu. Yesung menerima susu yang Yukie seduhkan.

" katanya kalian ada ulangan palli bangunkan Hyunie dan pergi kesekolah.."

" noona bisa tidak kami bolos.."

" terserah saja, bolos berarti tidak ada pintu masuk kemari..cepat bangunkan Hyunie!"

Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya kesal lalu melangkah membangunkan Kyuhyun.

" Kyu..Kyu..bangun, bangun sebelum Yukie noona melemparmu dari sini.."

" euggh,..biar..Monyet itu tidak akan tega melempar namja imut sepertiku..eughh..eumm"

Kyuhyun kembali melanjutkan acara tidurnya, kali ini Minni terbangun dan melihat Yesung sedang meringis kearah Kyuhyun. Saat Yukie mendekat Yesung memberi isyarat agar Minni minggir, dengan cepat Minni minggir meski tidak tau apa yang akan terjadi pada Kyuhyun karna saat ini Yukie sedang membawa segelas air dan siap menumpahkan diatas kepala Kyuhyun.

" bangun atau Monyet ini akan benar-benar menendang mu.."

" awww…basaaah..banjiir..banjiirr/"

Yesung dan Minni hanya terkekeh saat melihat Kyuhyun sadar, Kyuhyun meringis membentuuk tanda "V" dengan tangannya pada Yukie dan langsung dihadiahi jitakan membuatnya lagi-lagi harus meringis. Dengan sekali lirikan Kyuhyun langsung berlari kekamar mandi pasient. Heechul menggeleng,

" kau terlalu keras pada dongsaeng-dongsaengmu.."

" keras saja mereka tidak menurut apalagi satu iblis itu..ckck..Sungie mandi saja diluar biar nanti setelah hyunie selesai bisa gantian dengan Minni.."

Yesung hanya mengangguk lalu keluar menenteng seragamnya, Minni mendekati Heechul yang sedang menyeka keringat Teukiee,

" ..Teukiee-ah..palli bangun! Kau tidak mau ikut ulangan eoh? Kau bilangkan akan mengajariku dan memberiku contekan?"

Ucap Minni, Heechul menepuk pundak Minni.  
lama semua diam hingga Kyuhyun dan Yesung kembali kekamar dengan mengenakan seragam. Yukie sudah menyiapkan sarapan untuk semuanya, dengan perhatian Yukie membenarkan dasi Kyuhyun yang sengaja tidak dipasang dengan rapi.

" kau ini tidak becus sekali, kau akan lebih tampan jika kau rapi iblis.."

" aiss noona kau sedang memujiku atau sedang menghinaku? "

" tidak keduanya.."

Jawab Yukie singkat, Yukie menyuapi mulut Kyuhyun roti yang cukup untuk membungkam mulut Kyuhyun agar tidak bicara yang tidak-tidak. Tidak lama Minni keluar dari kamar mandi dan meminum susu yang Yukie paksa untuknya.

" eugh..eoma..appa.."

" chagy? Kau bangun? "

Perlahan mata bening Teukiee menyetarakan dengan bias cahaya yang mampir kematanya, Teukiee mengejap beberapa kali untuk melihat berapa orang yang mengerubunginya. Minni menangis memeluknya yang sedang bingung.

" aku ada dimana? Kenapa kalian ada disini? "

" kemarin kau pingsan..chagy kau masih ingat namjachingumu yang tampan inikan?"

" YAA CHO KYUHYUN! Teukiee bukan hilang ingatan! "

" apooh noona.."

Teukiee tersenyum menatap keduanya, Yesung mendekatkan dirinya pada Minni agar Minni melepas pelukannya pada Teukiee.

" kajja kita pergi sudah jam 7 lebih, kita juga harus kerumah mu untuk mengambil baju ganti.."

" aku ingin bersama Teukiee.."

" berangkat atau tidak sama sekali.."

Ancam Yukie, dengan cepat Kyuhyun menarik Minni pergi setelah mencium pipi Teukiee. Yesung pun melakukan hal yang sama sebelum pergi. Di mobil semua diam, Minni duduk dibelakang sedangkan Kyuhyun didepan dan Yesung menyetir.

" kenapa noonamu galak sekali sih hyung? Waktu mengandung dulu eomamu ngidam apa sih?"

" sepertinya sama seperti eomamu ngidam saat dia sedang mengandungmu.."

" aiss, lihat saja aku akan mencari waktu yang tepat untuk mengerjainya hehe.."

Yesung hanya menggeleng, Yesung melirik kespion yang menam[ilkan Minni yang sedang termenung.

" jika kau seperti itu akan membuat Teukiee merasa bersalah, bertindaklah seperti biasanya..yang Teukiee perlukan bukan tangisan penyesalan karna kau baru menyadari tapi dukunganmu, biarkan yang selalu khawatir tetap khawatir dan yang tidak peduli tetap tidak peduli. Lindungi dia dari jauh, itu akan lebih baik.."

Minni menegakkan kepalanya menyadari Kyuhyun kini menatapnya,

" benar kata Yesung hyung..akupun saat Teukiee kenapa-napa serasa ingin meledak dan ingin menangis ketakutan karnanya tapi, jika aku menangis didepannya apa yang akan dia katakan padaku nantinya? Dia pasti akan menangis menyesali hidupnya yang membuat kami menangis..kau saudaranya kau pasti lebih tau dia dibandingkan siapapun..kau bisa merasakan sakit yang ia alami yakan? Lebih mudah bagimu merasakan apa yang dia rasakan dari pada aku? Yesung hyung atau orang lain, yang bisa kami lakukan adalah bertindak ala kadarnya dihadapan Teukie bertindak ini hal biasa..meski diluar ingin rasanya menghantam apa saja yang ada dihadapanku.."

Ucapan lirih Kyuhyun membuat Minni tertegun, Minni masuk kedalam rumahnya membiarkan Yekyu menunggu didalam mobilnya, Kyuhyun menatap Yesung mengiba membuat Yesung bingung dan menyipitkan matanya yang sudah satu garis.

"sepertinya aku menyukainya..Aigooh..aku tidak menyangka ternyata aku dan Minni berjodoh…TT"

" aiss, kau ini terlalu lebay tau! Kau tidak ingat saat kau menolak saudara kembar Teukiee?"

" aaahhh aku tarik ucapanku yang waktu itu, saat itukan aku sedang suka pada Minni dan aku tidak tau jika Ming itu Minni..TT..hyuuuung..eotthoke? "

Yesung hanya mengangkat bahunya tidak peduli langsung memasang i-pond nya dan membiarkan Kyuhyun dengan fantasinya. Minni bersiap-siap dengan semua bukunya, saat mengenakan sepatu Donghae melewati kamarnya.

" Ming apa yang teradi?"

" bukannya oppa tidak mau tau? Jadi aku rasa tidak memberi tahu oppa bukan hal buruk.."

_Ada apa dengan sikap Ming? Ah dan dimana Teukiee? Kenapa aku merindukannya?_

Donghae hanya menatap kepergian Minni dari anak tangga. Di mobil Kyuhyun sedang merengek agar Yesung membantunya mendekati Minni.

" hyuuuung..jeball..jebaaall..nanti aku akan membantumu mencarikan yeojachingu..jebaaall.."

" aiss Kyuhyun..aku sudah punya Teukiee,lihat tuh belahan jiwamu sudah datang.."

" mwo?"

Dengan sekejap Kyuhyun menghentikan rengekannya dan mengalihkan pandangannya keluar jendela. Yesung terkekeh melihat Kyuhyun menjadi lain didepan Minni, Minni sedang membuka bukunya mencoba belajar namun mendesah lagi.

" tenang saja, nanti kita tukaran tempat duduk..Kyu pasti akan senang hati mengajarimu.."

" mwo? Jinca?"

Yesung mengangguk tidak memperdulikan _deathglare_ yang Kyuhyun berikan. Dikelas beruntung ada seorang murid yang tidak masuk dan itu tepat didepan Minni sedangkan Minni duduk dibangku yesung dipojok belakang bersama Kyuhyun. Guru Park bingung melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang tidak pernah berbaur dengan yang lain berganti tempat duduk.

" kalian ada masalah?"

" ani, hanya saja aku ingin mencari suasana baru.. aku sudah biasa dijahili Kyuhyun saat dia sudah selesai dengan tugasnya.."

" ah..ya sudah.."

Yesung membenarkan kacamatanya lagi-lagi tidak mengurusi tatapan membunuh Kyuhyun,

_Awas kau Hyung! Kau telah merusak image ku sebagai namja baik-baik deadpan Minnikuuuuu_

Ulangan berlangsung sepi, tidak ada suara kecuali suara kertas yang dicoret-coret dengan frustasi. Yesung tersenyum mengecek jawabannya, merasa salah dengan salah satu jawaban Yesung langsung mengambil penghapus dan tampa ia sadar dia meraba tangan seseorang disampingnya.

" sstt..Mian, penghapusku tadi dipinjam.."

" ne,.."

Yesung tetap tertegun melihat yeoja mungil yang sedang sibuk konsentrasi, entah mengapa musim dingin diluar terasa panas untuk Yesung. Kyuhyun mengedarkan pandanganya bosan, sudah 20 menit dia menganggur karna pekerjaannya telah ia kerjakan dengan cepat. Membantu Minni pun hanya beberapa karna Minni terlihat sangat antusias dengan soal yang guru Park berikan, Mata hitam milik Kyuhyun terbuka lebar saat melihat Yesung tengah menatap yeoja disampingnya dengan tatapan tidak bisa diartikan. Kyuhyun memperhatikan bagaimana Yesung sedang curi-curi kesempatan untuk memandang yeoja disampingnya dan jangan lupakan wajah putih Yesung yang terlihat merona Kyuhyun langsung membekap mulutnya agar tidak tertawa. Kelakuan Yesung yang sangat berbeda membuat Kyuhyun mati-matian harus menahan tawa hingga tawanya meledak saat Yesung tanpa sengaja memegang tangan Yeoja itu dan terpaku.

" hahhahahhahaa…"

Suara tawa Kyuhyun memecahkan keheningan kelas, semua menatap kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah memegangi perutnya.

" Kim Kyuhyun waeyo?"

" hahahhaahaha..ada..ada yang menggelitiku..hahahahaha.."

Yesung memincingkan matanya,

_Menggelitikinya? Maksudnya aku? Wae?_

Bel pun berbunyi namun tidak bisa mengalahkan suara tawa Kyuhyun. Wookie yang swedari tadi duduk disamping Yesung memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Yesung,

" apa Kyuhyun bisa merasakan kalau ada hantu.."

" ne diakan rajanya iblis.."

Jawab Yesung singkat, Yesung sadar sesadar-sadarnya jika Kyuhyun tengah menertawainya jadi tidak peduli dengan Kyuhyun.

" Ming, kajja kita tinggalkan evil itu..aku mau menelfon noonaku apa Teukiee ada perkembangan.."

Minni mengangguk, menarik Wookie pergi. Dikantin Yesung menelfon Yukie,namun dijawab dengan cepat oleh Yukie. Yesung mendesah,

" wae?"

" sekarang sedang melakukan transfuse tahap dua.."

" siapa yang kalian bicarakan?"

Entah mengapa saat Wookie meraih lengan Yesung hawa panas yang tadi sudah berhasil Yesung kendalikan kini menyergapnya dan saat itu Kyuhyun muncul dengan tampang lelah karna kehabisan nafas untuk tertawa.

" puas?"

" sangat..tapi sakit hyung.."

" sebenarnya apa yang kau tertawakan sih Kyu?"

" Yesung-hyung.."

Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa dosa, Yesung mengalihkan mukanya. Wookie dan Minni menatap Yesung yang kini tengah berusaha untuk sedingin mungkin,

" Wookie-ah, kau Wookie kan? Apa kau sudah punya namjachingu?"

Tanya kyuhyun tiba-tiba, Wookie dan Minni berpandangan bingung sedangkan Yesung menginjak kaki Kyuhyun tanpa dosa. Wookie menggeleng,

" Oppaku menyuruhku untuk menunggunya membawa namja yang mencintaiku..hehe..aku yakin pilihan oppaku yang terbaik untukku.."

" meski kau tidak menyukainya?"

Wookie mengangguk, Minni merangkul Wookie dengan lembut.  
Setelah pulang sekolah Wookie mengikuti Minni keRs tempat Teukiee dirawat, namun saat datang Teukiee masih melakukan tranfusi.  
Yukie mendesah melihat jamnya berkali-kali, sambil sesekali menggerutu tidak jelas hari ini ada praktek besama dengan bagian kesehatan specialis dan akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama sedangkan pikirannya sedang tertuju pada Teukiee. Dosen Jung mengantarkan kelas specialis ke Lab..

" nah anak-anak usahakan kalian akan mendapatkan pasangan..aku hitung jumlahnya sama jadi semua akan dapat pasangan..nah kelas specialis palli masuk.."

_Kelas specialis? Apa kelas oppa Teukiee? Ah itu dia! _

Yukie clingukan mendapati Siwon berjalan bersama Donghae dan tidak beberapa lama setelah anak specialis semua masuk Kangin masuk dengan tergesa-gesa.

" nyet kamu mau sama siapa? "

" mwo? Aku? Ah! Youngwoon! "

" jangan teriak-teriak! Jaga image donk dasar Monyet albino.."

" apa ayam kampong?"

Yukie harus meng-cut acara debatnya bersama Onew dan langsung berlari mendekati Kangin yang masih tergesa-gesa. Donghae dan Siwon mengerutkan kening saat Yukie tersenyum senang bertemu dengan Kangin sedang Kangin masih ngos-ngosan.

" kita jadi patner yaa..masih ingat aku kan? "

" ah, ne..Hyukjae? huftt aku kira telat.."

" kajja kita kesana, biasanya aku praktek disana..lebih enak lho!"

" jinca? Ah setidaknya aku bisa tiduran nanti.."

Yukie tertawa, langsung menggandeng Kangin. Donghae menatap cemburu pada Kangin, Siwon hanya tersenyum menepuk pundak Donghae. Saat istirahat untuk jeda Yukie mengajak Kangin untuk duduk didepan Lab, Yukie tersenyum mengeluarkan sebuah kotak makanan dan membaginya pada Kangin.

" aku melihatmu diRS kemarin, saat aku ingin menyapamu aku disuruh pulang dengan buru-buru.."

" ah..aku tidak melihatmu,.."

Yukie terisak tiba-tiba.

" keadaan Teukiee semakin mengkhawatirkan, kita semua tau arti dari tranfusi darah..sama saja dengan meminum candu, sekali mencoba akan terus melakukannya. Ah… kenapa aku jadi seemosial ini, jujur aku telah menganggap Teukiee sebagai dongsaengku sendiri. Kau tau bagaimana dulu aku dia menemukanku? Aku sedang menangis disudut kamar baruku dirumah kyuhyun, aku menangis takut akan kenyataan aku memiliki dongsaeng dan eoma tiri..saat itu aku berumur 8th dia sangat menggemaskan, tiba-tiba entah darimana dia ada didepanku menarik lengan bajuku dia tersenyum.."

_Yukie menatap nanar kearah yeoja mungil kucir dua yang sedang menarik lengan bajunya. Tidak berapa lama Yukie melihat seorang namja kecil yang ia ketahui adalah Dongsaeng tirinya berada diambang pintu bergandengan tangan dengan dongsaengnya, Yesung._

_" palli..eoni udah gede..hyunie palli-palli macuk..eoni tidak makan hyunie.."_

_ Yeoja berumur 5__th__ itu langsung menarik dua namja seumuran dengannya kearah Yukie yang masih tidak mengerti dengan adanya ketiga makluk itu. Sedikit Yukie merasa terusik karna sembarangan saja mereka masuk namun rasa kesalnya meluluh saat melihat yeoja mungil itu berkata untuk menyakinkan dongsaeng tirinya untuk tetap tidak takut padanya._

_" hyunie tidul dicini..aku dicini..aku ditengah..cungie di pinggil..eoni tidul decamping hyunie.."_

_" teuk, apa noona ini tidak memakanku? Dia cepelti mau memakan ku.."_

_" Yaaaaa dia noonaku..nonaku olang baik!"_

_Teriak Yesung, yukie tersenyum mengusap rambut Yesung yang berada jauh darinya._

_" sudah, aku sedang baik jadi kalian boleh main dekamarku..tapi awas kalau bikin berantakan.."_

_" eoni, boleh aku tidul dicini? Aku janji tidak ngompol..hyuni juga tidak ngompol kok.."_

_Namja mungil yang tiduran di dekat Yukie berbalik, dan menatap Yukie. Jujur partama kali setelah hampir satu Minggu Yukie berada dirumah milik eoma barunya baru kali ini dia sedekat ini dengan dongsaeng tirinya._

_" aku janji..kalu aku ngompol noona boleh ambil semua gameku..ne?"_

_" aiss baiklah.."_

_" noona nyanyikan lagu dong.."_

_" aiss apa lagi Sungie? Kau tau noonamu yang cantik ini tidak memiliki suara sebagus kamu..sudah tidur.."_

_Yesung cemberut dan saat sadar Yukie melihat tiga anak kecil itu menatapnya dengan wajah kesal dan kecewa. Dengan perlahan Yukie menyanyikan lagu anak-anak yang langsung disambut oleh cekikikan ke3nya, perlahan suara cekikikannya ketiganya lenyap berganti dengan nafas teratur. Ketiganya terlelap, Yukie pun memposisikan tubuhnya untuk tidur. Tidak beberapa lama Yukie merasakan beberapa orang masuk kekamarnya,_

_" aigo..yeobo anak-anak kita sangat lucu.."_

_" ne, aiss Yukie kenapa tidak pakai selimut bagaimana kalau dia demam?"_

_" beruntungnya hyun mendapat dua saudara sekaligus, hehe..aku harap Hyunie akan tumbuh dengan baik karna sepertinya istrimu dulu mengasuh Yukie dan Yesung dengan sangat baik.."_

_Yukie bisa mendengar suara renyah Daddynya, sedang daddynya tersenyum mengusap rambut Yukie dengan hangat._

_" ne, Yukie dan eomanya sangat dekat hingga saat eomanya meninggal 2th yang lalu Yukie shock dan menolak pergi bersamaku keseoul..selama dua tahun ini aku seperti melantarkannya huh! Aku adalah daddy yang gagal untuk mereka..aku juga sempat merasa aku salah hanya mementingkan kepentingan yesung yang membutuhkan figure eoma, yeobo..bisakah kau menjaga mereka untukku? Mereka jiwaku, nyawa dan hartaku paling berharga.."_

_" aigo..kau bicara apa? Tentu saja, justru aku yang berterima kasih karna kau menerima Hyun padahal kau tau appanya masih hidup..aku pasti akan menjaga mereka sama seperti aku menjaga Hyun.."_

_Daddy dan Mommy berpelukan dengan penuh rasa terima kasih,_

_" ah, apa dia pasient mu? "_

_" ah ne, dia Teukie..umurnya sama seperti Yesung dan Hyun tapi keadaannya bebeda.."_

_" ah kajja kita buat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk anak-anak manis ini.."_

_Mommy mengangguk dan keduanyapun pergi meninggalkan Yukie yang terisak, Kyuhyun terbangun dan menyeka air mata Yukie._

_" noona apooh? Hyunie tidak nakal.."_

_" aniya..sudah tidur, noona hanya sedang senang ne? sini noona peluk.."_

Yukie tersenyum menyudahi ceritanya, Kangin masi sbuk dengan minumannya.

" kalau saja Teukiee tidak membawa Yesung dan Hyun kedalam kamarku mungkin aku tidak akan sebahagia dan senyaman ini..ah..oh ya habis ini kita keRS bareng yuuk…"

Kangin mengangguk.  
Donghae memiringkan kepalanya frustasi dan menatap Siwon , Siwon hanya menggeleng. Pulang praktek Siwon merenggangkan tangannya hingga tidak sengaja menyambar wajah Kangin.

" yaaa..apa-apaan sih? "

" hehe..mian.."

" oh ya, aku mau keRS kalian mau ikut?"

" aku harus jaga rumah,.."

" aku ikut! Tadi pagi kan aku ga bawa mobil hehe.."

Siwon nyengir kearah Kangin. Ketigannya berpisah diparkiran menuju mobil masing-masing. Memasuki khawasan RS Kangin menepikan mobilnya, Yukie telah menunggu diparkiran untuk berjalan bersama.

" waah Siwon kan? Keke tidak tau nya aku sekarang akrab dengan kalian hehe.."

" ne, ternyata kau banyak bicara juga ya?"

Yukie mengangguk semangat, ketiganya mengobrol banyak hingga memasuki sebuah ruangan.

" chagyaaaa..aku janji akan menemani mu bermain PS seharian tapi tidak boleh keluar sekarang ne?"

Mohon Kyuhyun, saat ini Teukiee sedang mempoutkan mulutnya karna tidak dijinkan keluar melihat pelangi. Heechul dan Minni pun ikut membujuk Teukiee agar mau minum obatnya.

" waeyo?"

" noonaaa Teukiee mau melihat pelangi..TT padahal aku sudah berjanji menemaninya main PS seharian.."

Yukie berdecak menjitak Kyuhyun,

" itu mah maumu,gameKyu. Ah mana Yesung?"

" Yesung sedang meminta ijin bersama chingu Ming.."

Beberapa saat kemudian dua orang masuk, Kangin menoleh kearah pintu menemukan Yesung dan seorang yeoja yang diyakini dongsaengnya.

" tidak diijinkan.."

" uwaaa..kalau begitu aku tidak mau makan.."

Wookie memandang Kangin, lalu mendekati Kangin yang langsung dihadiahi sebuah jitakan dikepala indah Wookie.

" jahatnyaaaaa…apoh oppa.."

" salah sendiri mengganggu tidurku semalam..aku jadi kesiangan tau! "

Yesung memiringkan kepalanhya,

" hyung kenal Wookie?"

" bagaimana tidak kenal, dia adalah dongsaeng yang amat merepotkan..yang pernah ada didunia..ckck..tunggu kau chingu Teukiee?"

Wookie mengangguk, Yukie menatap Kangin bingung.

" bukannya kau oppa Teukiee? "

Heechul terkekeh, melihat Yukie menepuk jidatnya. Semua tersenyum menyadari kesalahannya dan kembali focus pada Teukiee. Kangin tersenyum mendekati Teukiee yang kini tengah menatap sendu kearah pelangi yang kian menghilang dari jendela.

" masih ngambek eoh?" dengan imutnya Teukiee mengagguk

Kangin mengangguk-angguk mencari benda yang ada dipikirannya,tas Wookie. Kangin tersenyum mendapati tas Dongsaengnya berada tidak jauh darinya dengan segera meraihnya, Kangin ingat kebiasaan Wookie yang selalu membawa senter kecil kemana-mana karna takut tersesat.

" yaa oppa apa yang kau lakukan pada senterku?"

" ani, eum Won kau bawa laptop tidak? "

Siwon menggeleng, Heechul mengulurkan laptopnya.

" aku ingat saat Wookie kecil aku sering mengelabuhinya yang selalu ingin main hujan –hujanan diluar dengan menggunakan ini..hehe.."

Kangin menyiapkan apa yang ia butuhkan. Setelah mengotak-atik Laptop Heechul dan kemudian menyinari nya dengan senter serasa pas Kangin meletakkan laptop dan senter tidak beberapa jauh dari Teukiee dan setelah dinyalakan tercipta sebuah bias cahaya yang menyerupai sebuah pelangi_, Teukiee yang tadinya mengacuhkannya kini terbelalak takjub._

_" gimana? Masih mau keluar?"_

_Teukiee menggeleng.. Yesung dan Kyuhyun mendekati Teukiee,merangkulnya._

_" nah, karna sudah ada pelangi kajja kau minum obatmu.."_

_Dengan cepat heechul menyuapi Teukiee sedangkan yang lain mengeluarkan nafas leganya. Wookie mendekati Kangin yang sedari tadi memandangi Teukiee tanpa berkedip._

_" skak matt oppa.."_

_" mwo?"_

_Kangin memendangi Wookie dengan wajah tidak percaya, Wookie hanya tersenyum-senyum gaje berniat menggoda oppanya. Yukie memandang keduanya dan memincingkan kedua matanya lalu memandang Siwon, Siwon mengerutkan keningnya bingung._

_" dia benaran dongsaeng Kangin?"_

_" nde, wae?"_

_Yukie memandang Kangin dengan tatapan aneh namun kemudian duduk disamping Minni yang sedang membuat minuman untuk Kangin dan Siwon,_

_" dia bukan oppamu?"_

_"eh? Ani, oppaku ada dirumah.."_

_Dengan pandangan menyesal Yukie menidurkan kepalanya dipangkuan Yesung yang sudah kembali kesofa, Yesung hanya bisa memperhatikan noonanya dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Setelah lama ahirnya Wookie dan Kangin pamit pulang meninggalkan Teukiee bersama YeKyu.  
sudah 2 hari Teukiee masuk keRS untuk memulihkan tubuhnya dari racun carbon dengan setia Kyuhyun dan Yesung selalu menemani meski sesekali Kangin dan yang lainnya mengunjungi secara gantian. Donghae sama sekali tidak tahu, Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Teukiee sedang memperhatikan Yesung yang dari tadi menekan dadanya sambil menggerutu macam-macam._

_" YA! Tidak ingin berbagi dengan yeojachingumu?"_

_Sindir Teukiee, Kyuhyun merangkul Teukiee membuat Teukiee menatapnya._

_" ada berita bagus untukmu chagy, ahirnya Kura-kura batu itu punya yeoja yang membuatnya tidak berkedip selama ulangan tadi.."_

_" mwo? Jinca? Nuguya..?"_

_" Woo-kie.."_

_Ucap Kyuhyun lirih, Teukiee mengedipkan matanya imut. Lalu menatap Yesung lagi, yesung yang merasa diperhatikan ahirnya sadar saat melihat Kyuhyun tersenyum-senyum gaje._

_" mwoya?"_

_" ani, hanya saja kita punya rencana mau bikin bekal makan siang saat Teukiee kembali kesekolah.."_

_Yesung mengangguk-angguk, Teukiee dan Kyuhyun berbisik-bisik membuat Yesung menatap keduannya kesal._

_" wae?"_

_" jahaaat.."_

_Ucap Teukiee sambil memeluk Kyuhyun, Yesung langsung mendekati ranjang Teukie dengan wajah yang dibuat sedikit kesal, Kyuhyun langsung membalas memeluk Teukiee mengeluarkan senyum evilnya yang selalu saja berhasil membuat Yesung naik darah. Ketiganya sudah biasa dengan hal seperti ini, Yesung dan Kyuhyun selalu senang mencari perhatian Teukie dari dulu sehingga tidak jarang mereka berkelahi atau menangis dulu hingga Teukiee harus merangkul keduanya._

_" yaaa jangan hanya peluk Kyuuuu.."_

_Protes Yesung,  
Teukiee menggeleng-geleng saat tangan Yesung menggelitikinya, sedangkan Kyuhyun mencoba mempertahankan Teukiee dalam pelukannya. Ketiganya tertawa bersama dan saling berdebat hingga pintu kamar terbuka dan muncul Minni yang langsung mematung melihat Kyuhyun dan Teukiee berpelukan erat, Yesung menyeringai melepas tangannya yang dari tadi mencoba melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dari Teukiee. Dengan cepat Yesung berlari mendekati Minni dan memeluknya, Minni kaget._

_" peluk aku juga atau aku akan memeluk Ming teruss? Gimana?"_

_Teukiee menggeleng, sedangkan Kyuhyun melongo.._

_Teukiee langsung melepas pelukannya dan melipat tangannya didepan dadanya. Yesung tersenyum langsung melepas pelukannya pada Minni dan mendekati ranjang Teukiee, Minni meletakkan belanjaannya meja samping tempat tidur Teukiee. _

_" sekarang gantian kau yang ku peluk chagy.."_

_" Mwo?!Andweee!"_

_Protes Kyuhyun setelah sadar dari lamunannya. _

_" aniyaa aku mau dipeluk Ming! Week..Ming peluk aku huhuhu bantu aku agar aku tidak dipeluk huhuhu.."_

_Minni mengerutkan keningnya, Kyuhyun langsung melangkah kecil mendorong Minni keranjang Teukiee yang langsung memeluk Minni. Yesung mempoutkan bibirnya._

_" aku tidak mau kau memeluk Teukiee week.."_

_" cih, Evil.."_

_Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum menang mendengar cibiran Yesung. Teukiee melepas pelukannya kepalanya miring saat menatap Kyuhyun dan Minni bergantian._

_" dugk-dugk-dugk.."_

_" apaan itu? "_

_Tanya Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergantian. _

_" detak jantung Kyunie dan Ming sama..seirama.."_

_Yesung mendekati Teukiee dan langsung meraih pinggang Teukiee, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Minni blushing. Wajah keduanya sama-sama merah padam.._

_" apa mungkin..Kyun.."_

_" mwoo? Ani!ani! kan memang selalu begitu hehe..mungkin kebetulan..hehe"_

_Jawab KyuMin bersamaan, Yesung dan Teukiee terkekeh.  
Kyuhyun dan Minni saling bertatapan bingung, keduanya sama-sama salting dan saling mengalihkan perhatian. Yesung kaget saat menyadari suara tawa yang menghiasi ruangan kini hanya suaranya, Yesung menundukkan pandangannya kaget_

_" Teukiee!? Kyu! Panggil dokter!palli! Teukiee! Teukiei!"_

_" mwo? Teukiee? "_

_Tanpa pikir panjang Kyuhyun langsung berlari keluar sedang kan Minni dan Yesung panic membaringkan Teukiee sambil mengguncang tubuh Teukiee pelan.  
Waktu berjalan begitu lama, langsung membawa tubuh Teukiee memasuki ruang operasi.  
Yukie sedang asik membaca buku dikelasnya bersama Key, Key melirik Yukie yang sedari tadi tidak mendengar phonselnya menari-nari minta diangkat. Dengan cepat Key melepas i-pon yang tengah Yukie pakai membuat yeoja pirang itu mengerutkan keningnya kesal._

_" wae? "_

_" phonselmu bordering dari tadi Monyet! Berisik tau!"_

_Dengan wajah kesal Yukie menerima panggilan,_

_" wae hyun? Kau menggangu tau!"_

_" noona..eotthokke? Teukiee kritis! Palli kesini! "_

_" MWO? TEUKIEE? Ne! aku akan cepat kesana!"_

_Yukie bergegas membenahi barang-barangnya ketas._

_" ijinkan aku ya..dongsaengku kritis.."_

_" ne! hati-hati!"_

_Dengan langkah cepat Yukie berlari keparkiran, Yukie berhenti saat sadar dia tidak membawa mobil karna masih dibengkel. Tanpa pikir panjang Yukie berlari kekelas Kangin dan langsung mencari-cari Kangin untuk mengantarnya. Donghae, Siwon dan Kangin sedang asik bergurau dipojok kantin saat Yukie menghampiri mereka dengan wajah cemas dan air mata yang keluar dari matanya. _

_" Kangin-ah! Jebal antar aku keRS.."_

_" mwo? Memangnya ada apa..gwacanayo?"_

_Siwon langsung meegang pundak Yukie, Siwon kaget saat pundak itu bergetar hebaat.._

_" TEUKIEE KRITIS!Palliiiii..!"_

_" MWO?"_

_Yukie mengangguk, Donghae menatap Yukie tidak percaya. Yang Donghae tau tadi pagi Teukiee menelfon mengatakan rindu padanya dan terdengar sangat ceria seperti biasanya._

_" palli! Aku tidak membawa mobil, palli.."_

_" Hae! Kajja!"_

_Ajak Kangin, ke Empatnya langsung berlari keparkiran dan langsung melesat keRS. Yukie tidak berhenti menangis dipundak Siwon, Donghae masih shock dengan apa yang ia dengar._

_" kenapa bisa? Bukannya sudah baik kemarin? bilang hanya perlu menunggu satu atau dua hari agar racun karbon itu menghilang? Dan bukannya katanya tranfusi darahnya berhasil?"_

_Tanya Kangin sambil terus konsentrasi menyetir, Donghae menatap Kangin. Matanya terbuka lebar._

_Apa yang mereka katakan? _

_" molla! Hikz..palli! aku takut..palli!"_

_" gwacana! Aku yakin Teukiee akan baik.."_

_Yukie mengangguk-angguk dipelukan Siwon,  
Minni terus-terusan menangis dipelukan Kyuhyun. Sedangkan Yesung berjalan mondar-mandir didepan pintu ruang operasi. Tidak berapa lama Yukie dan yang lainnya datang. Minni langsung berhambur dipelukan Yukie._

_" eoni..Teukiee eoni..Teukiee.."_

_" uljima.."_

_Jawab Yukie mencoba menahan air matanya, dia menatap Yesung. Dia tau disaat seperti ini Yesung adalah orang yang akan selalu bisa berpikir tenang atau setidaknya penjelasan dari Yesung adalah yang terbaik disaat genting._

_" kata Dokter system imuns Teukiee kini sedang berada dititik terburuk..dan menyebabkan ia harus mendapat operasi tranfusi lagi.."_

_Yukie menatap Yesung tidak percaya, Yesung mengangguk meyakinkan. _

_" jinca..?"_

_Ucap Donghae pelan, kini Donghae bisa melihat kesalahannya. Firasat buruk saat melihat foto Teukiee jatuh, dan mimpi tentang bagaimana ia memperlakukan Teukiee dengan tidak adil yang selama 2 hari ini menghiasi tidurnya. Airmata itu sukses keluar dari mata Donghae, Minni yang mendengar suara lirih Donghae melepas pelukannya dari Yukie. Mata Donghae menuntut berbagai penjelasan dari mata Minni, Minni mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat mendekati Donghae dan 'PLAK' sebuah tamparan keras mendarat dipipi Donghae membuat semua melihatnya, Yukie menarik Minni menjauh namun Minni menepis tangan Yukie. Heechul yang baru saja datang kaget saat melihat tamparan kedua yang mendarat dipipi Donghae._

_" ..puas? "_

_Tanya Minni miris, Donghae tertunduk dia bersimpuh dengan kedua kakinya dan berlutut didepan Minni._

_" wae? Kenapa hanya aku yang tidak tau? WAE?"_

_Heechul langsung memeluk Donghae dan menangis, Heechul tau bukan salah Donghae jika ia tidak memperhatikan Teukie. Heechul tau siapapun yang akan melihat eoni dan oppanya memperlakukan Teukiee berbeda dengan saudaranya yang lainpun akan langsung mengatakan kalau Teukiee adalah anak emas mereka, tidak terkecuali saudaranya sendiri. Donghae masih menangis menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karna ia yang menyebabkan Teukiee begini. Donghae menyesali semua perlakuannya._

_Pintu operasi terbuka, keluar. Donghae langsung berlari mendekatinya._

_" hyung! Bagaimana dongsaeng ku..?"_

_" mwo? Hae.." heechul mengangguk, ya selama ini memang semua dirahasiakan._

_" dia butuh darah baru, dan sepertinya persediaan darah untuk golongan darahnya sangat sulit didapatkan.."_

_" oppa! Pakai darahku kami kembar!"_

_ menggeleng membuat semua kaget._

_" benar! Bukannya dia kembar? Palli.."_

_" Yukie, tidak semua kembar harus sama..darah yang kami butuhkan untuk Teukiee adalah A__ sedangkan kau..B.."_

_Semua menegang. Dan mulai mengatakan golongan darahnya masing-masing, Donghae mencoba mengingat apa gol darahnya._

_" hyung! Priksa aku! Mungkin saja sama..palli!"_

_Heechul mengangguk,_

_" donghae tidak pernah datang keRS..tolong priksa dia, aku berharap sama.."_

_ langsung mengangguk pada Donghae untuk mengikutinya, _

_" tuhan, bantu kami.."_

_10 menit kemudian menemui Heechul dan yang lain dia tersenyum dan mengangguk. _

_" operasi akan segera dimulai, Donghae sedang memulihkan tubuhnya setelah darahnya diambil…kita berdoa tidak ada penolakan dari tubuh Teukiee.."_

_Semua mengangguk, Minni langsung berlari kekamar tempat Donghae berbaring bersama dengan Kangin dan Siwon. Mereka tiba saat Donghae mencoba melepas infuse yang menempel ditangannya, Siwon menahannya dan menggeleng membantu Donghae berbaring._

_" diam dan tidur!"_

_" ta..tapi Teukiee.."_

_" Donghae, ikuti perintah Dokter untuk beristirahat.."_

_" hyung! Teukiee sakit karna aku membiarkannya..aku oppa yang tidak berguna..aku ingin menemui Teukiee.."_

_" ck,..menyusahkan.."_

_Kangin mendekat dan menancapkan sebuah jarum disela leher Donghae yang langsung membuat namja itu berhenti memberontak dan pingsan._

_" Oppa!"_

_" hanya tertidur, tenang saja..ini aman kok! Dari pada dia berisik..kajja kita temui Teukiee.."_

_Siwon mengangguk dan memilih untuk tinggal dan menemani Donghae, dia tersenyum melihat apa yang barusan Kangin lakukan._

_" sejak kapan dia bisa melakukan hal itu? "_

_Yesung terjaga dari tidurnya saat mendengar suara lirih, ruangan begitu sepi. Sudah 7 jam sehabis Teukiee dipindah keruang rawat dan kini semua tengah tertidur._

_" oppa…oppa…hikz..oppa.."_

_" Teukie?"_

_Perlahan Yesung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Teukiee, Teukiee tengah mengigau dan menangis memanggil-manggil Donghae. Yesung mengangguk dan berjalan keruang dimana Donghae tertidur. Yesung menggeleng.._

_Aiss pantas saja Teukiee menangis tidak mau kehilangan oppanya..ckck! kangin hyung hampir saja kau membunuh orang!_


	3. Special Together

" Special "

Saat dimana Tuhan memberimu sesuatu yang berharga dan perlu kau jaga seperti sebuah permata  
Seorang dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihan yang akan menjadikan hidupmu berbeda  
menjadikan harimu terasa was-was.  
Tuhan memberikan takdir yang berbeda dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menebaknya  
memastikan jalannya untukmu.

LeeTeuk-Yesung-Kyuhyun  
Lee donghae-Kim Hyukjae

Love|tidak tentu|GS

_Perlahan Yesung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Teukiee, Teukiee tengah mengigau dan menangis memanggil-manggil Donghae. Yesung mengangguk dan berjalan keruang dimana Donghae tertidur. Yesung menggeleng.._

_Aiss pantas saja Teukiee menangis tidak mau kehilangan oppanya..ckck! kangin hyung hampir saja kau membunuh orang!_

_Perlahan Yesung melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekati ranjang Teukiee, Teukiee tengah mengigau dan menangis memanggil-manggil Donghae. Yesung mengangguk dan berjalan keruang dimana Donghae tertidur. Yesung menggeleng.._

_Aiss pantas saja Teukiee menangis tidak mau kehilangan oppanya..ckck! kangin hyung hampir saja kau membunuh orang!_

_Yesung melepas jarum yang menancap dileher Donghae, perlahan Donghae terjaga. Perasaannya tidak jelas lalu tersadar. Kaget melihat Yesung tengah tersenyum dan mengangguk padanya._

_" Teukiee mengigau dan memanggil-manggil oppanya.."_

_" TEUKIEE?! Operasinya?"_

_Yesung mengangguk membantu membawakan infuse Donghae, didepan pintu kamarnya Kangin terengah-engah kaget melihat Yesung tengah membantu Donghae berdiri._

_"hush-hush..syukurlah, aku kira aku akan membunuh seseorang hari ini..hush..hush.."_

_" kalau saja Teukiee tidak mengigau memanggil-manggil Donghae hyung besok akan ada beritanya.."_

_" aku lupa..mian.."_

_Tidak lama Wookie berlari menghampiri mereka,_

_" oppa ada apa sih?"_

_" aniya, eh mau kemana?"_

_" keruang Teukiee, aku ingin menemui Teukiee.."_

_Kangin dan Wookie mengikuti langkah Donghae dan Yesung, setelah sampai dikamar Teukiee Yesung mengangguk agar KangWook mengikutinya. Donghae terisak mendengar Teukiee tengah mengigau memanggil namanya,perlahan Donghae menggenggam tangan mungil Teukiee dan menciumnya mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia menyesal dan merasa bersalah dan mencoba mengatakan bahwa ia ada untuk Teukiee. Heechul dan Minni yang terjaga karna tidak sengaja mendengar suara Wookie hanya bisa terdiam masih dengan menutup mata mereka. Donghae mencium kening Teukiee dan membenarkan selimut yang bergeser dan membenarkan surai coklat yang mengganggu Teukiee, saat Donghae terisak dan menunduk Teukiee terbangun.._

_" Oppa..hikz..hikz.."_

_" Teukiee? Gwacanayo?"_

_" oppa tidak akan pergikan? Hikz.."_

_" ani, Oppa akan disini ne? sekarang kembali berbaring..biarkan Oppa mengusap rambutmu ne? Oppa rasa Oppa tidak pernah melakukan itu.."_

_Teukiee mengangguk, dengan pelan dan penuh kasih sayang Donghae mengusap rambut Teukiee. Hal yang tidak pernah ia lakukan. Sejak kecil Donghae memang menyayangi kedua saudaranya namun dengan cara yang berbeda, Donghae akan langsung membantu atau melakukan apapun untuk Minni detik itu saat Minni membutuhkannya namun saat Teukiee? Donghae akan menahan mati-matian agar tidak membantu Teukiee, bersikap tidak perduli dan semacamnya bahkan harus orang tuanya bertindak. Ya Donghae tidak mau memanjakan Teukiee karna merasa Teukiee bisa sendiri dan sudah terlalu banyak orang yang perduli padanya itulah yang membuat Donghae kesal dan menjaga jarak pada Teukiee. Donghae menangis menyadari kebodohannya._

_" oppa gwacana? Uljima Oppa..waeyo? "_

_" aniya, oppa hanya merasa oppa jauh darimu dan sekarang oppa akan menjadi oppamu yang selalu ada ne?"_

_" bukannya oppa selalu ada untuk ku dan Ming?"_

_Donghae menggeleng, kenapa bisa terjadi padahal Donghae merasa jauh._

_Apa yang kau pikirkan Teukiee? Aku merasa buruk.._

_' Donghae-ah, dengarkan noona! Uljima..jangan menangis kau harus tabah, lihatlah Ming dan Teukiee..mereka butuh kau. Ming butuh kau untuk merahasiakan ini dari Teukiee..mereka tidak akan bisa tanpamu..'_

_Heechul memeluk Donghae yang tengah terisak didepan peti mati kedua orang tuanya. Minni pun ikut menangis, selesai pemakaman mereka kembali kerumah dengan suasana haru dan menemukan Teukiee tengah terlelap dengan air mata yang membasahi pipinya. _

_' jangan menangis didepannya, Teukiee akan sangat tertekan jika dia tau..'_

_Donghae menggeleng mencoba menghapus air matanya. Teukiee bangkit dan mengusap lembut air mata Donghae._

_" apa Teukiee membuat oppa nangis? Teukiee melakukan salah apa? Apa Teukiee jahat ?"_

_Tanya Teukiee yang kini mulai menangis, Donghae kaget langsung cepat-cepat menggeleng dan meraih Teukiee kedalam pelukannya._

_" aniya, tadi oppa hanya kelilipan..ne? huum sekarang tidur lagi atau oppa marah.."_

_Dengan perlahan Teukiee berbaring lagi, dia menatap Donghae yang kini tengah terseyum menghapus air mata dipipi Teukiee._

_" Oppa..aku senang oppa mengusap rambutku seperti tadi, sama seperti saat appa mengusap rambutku..oppa kenapa eoma dan appa pergi lama sekali ya? Apa mereka tidak rindu pada kita? Apa karna Teukiee yang membuat mereka lelah? Mereka juga tidak membalas surat atau email dariku..oppa.. oppa janji ya tidak akan pergi tanpa kabar..Teukiee tidak mau sendiri.."_

_" shesst..jangan katakan hal yang aneh-aneh ne!oppa tidak akan pergi tanpa memberi tahu kau, Ming atau noona..yakso! apa lagi tanpa ciuman dari mu..ne? dengar ya..Teukie, Ming dan noona adalah milikku! Milik oppamu Lee Donghae! Oppa janji akan menjadi namja yang tangguh untuk kalian..oppa akan menjadi seorang yang akan selalu melindungi kalian..yakso! karna kalian adalah milikku.."_

_Teukiee tersenyum,_

_" oppa kalau noona dan Ming tau mereka akan senang.."_

_" shuusst..mereka tidak boleh tau! Ini rahasia kita ne?nanti apa kata noona kalau dia tau..dia akan menganggap oppamu ini main-main..aah sekarang tidur lagi ne? masih terlalu pagi untuk kau bangun.."_

_" nyanyikan sebuah lagu..biasanya Yesung atau Kyunie akan menyanyikan sebuah lagu untukku saat aku diRs.."_

_Donghae mengangguk, Teukiee mulai menutup matanya._

_Aku memang terlalu bodoh membiarkan semuanya tanpa ingin tahu..tanpa aku sadari seseorang yang aku hindari adalah orang yang seharusnya paling harus mendapat perhatian dariku..aku menyesal, namun saat ini kata menyesal bukanlah sesuatu yang harus aku ucapkan..aku harus melakukannya sesuatu yang dapan menebus kesalahanku..meski tidak akan ada kata menebus setidaknya aku bisa memperbaikinya.._

_Minni dan Heechul tersenyum dan mulai menutup matanya lagi.  
Yesung menghirup aroma teh yang ia pesan, dia hanya mendengarkan Kangin meminta maaf karna hampir membuat Donghae celaka. Yesung memilih diam dan mengalihkan perhatiannya demi menekan detak jantungnya yang tidak karuan karna melihat Wookie tengah tertidur. Kangin membenarkan posisi tidur Wookie dan tersenyum._

_" ..saat aku sadar dari tidurku aku ingat tengah membuat Donghae tertidur aku bergegas bangun dan menuju garasi, aku kaget saat tiba-tiba Wookie mencegatku dan meminta agar dia yang menyetir..bayangkan jam 2 pagi, kata Wookie dia terbangun saat aku membuka pintu kamar dengan keras..Wookie paling tahu dan khawatir saat aku menyetir dalam gelap.."_

_Yesung mengalihkan pandangannya pada Kangin yang kini tengah mengusap rambut Wookie dan memberikan jaketnya untuk membuat Wookie hangat. Ketiganya kini duduk dilorong didepan kamar rawat Teukiee. Kangin merubah posisi Wookie agar bisa merebahkan kepala Wookie dipangkuannya. _

_" dia milikku yang paling berharga.."_

_" tidak aku sangka hyung memiliki dongsaeng..dan saat kau bersamanya hyung jadi berbeda.."_

_Kangin terkekeh, Yesung benar Kangin berubah menjadi lebih perhatian dan cerewet dari pada biasanya ketika disamping Wookie, yang Yesung tahu saat bersama Kangin dulu Kangin akan melakukan apapun dengan kekerasan atau anak-anak sepermainannya akan mengatakan kalau Kangin adalah seseorang yang akan melakukan apapun dengan tubuhnya dulu sebelum dengan ucapan. Istilah lainnya kekerasan adalah pertama untuk Kim Young Woon._

_" kau melihatnya? Bahkan Siwon dan Donghae saja tidak..padahal kau baru tau aku dan Wookie bertemu kemarin siang.."_

_" itu saja sudah cukupp untuk membuat ku tau.."_

_" aiss..arraso –arraso. Berdebat denganmu adalah hal yang tidak mungkin untukku.."_

_Yesung mengangkat bahunya, sedangkan Kangin menggeleng. Mata Kangin melebar ingat pertanyaan yang membuat tidurnya semalam terganggu sebelum terbangun gara-gara ingat Donghae._

_"..kau..apa hubunganmu dengan Teukiee? Kau akrab sekali.."_

_" aku? Bisa dikatakan aku namjachingunya wae?"_

_Dada Kangin terasa panas mendengar jawaban ringan dari Yesung, Yesung tidak menyadari raut wajah Kangin yang sekarang sulit diartikan sedih kecewa dan sakit._

_Hari kedua Teukiee sudah diijinkan pulang dan bersekolah, Donghae tersenyum saat mendengar ocehan Teukiee dan Minni dibangku belakang. Setiba diparkiran semuanya turun, Minni menunggu Teukiee yang sedang mencium Donghae._

_" kau tidak mau menciumku seperti Teukiee, Ming?"_

_" ani, aku masih marah pada oppa.."_

_Ucap Minni mempoutkan bibirnya, sedangkan HaeTeuk tersenyum. Yukie yang sedang berjalan dengan riang bersama changmin dan Taecyeon berlari menghampiri Teukiee._

_" My angels..selamat pagi.."_

_" ah, eoni..anyeong.."_

_Teukiee langsung memeluk Yukie, Changmin dan Taecyeon yang sudah tiba tersenyum melihat kelakuan chingunya yang berbeda._

_" aku juga mau dong.."_

_" andwe! Kalian mau mati ditanganku eoh?"_

_Ancaman Yukie membuat kedua temannya terkekeh. Donghae mengangguk pada Yukie dan kedua chingunya saat mereka menatapnya._

_" Teukiee kajja sudah hampir bell.."_

_" ah ne! Oppadeul, eoni annyeong.."_

_Teukiee bergegas tapi tangannya ditahan Yukie, Yukie menunjuk pipinya. Dengan cepat Teukiee berbalik dan mencium Yukie kemudian berlari penuh semangat bersama Minni. Kelakuan Teukiee membuat tiga namja disana menjadi patung, speechless._

_Sedang Yukie langsung ngacir meninggalkan Changmin dan Taecyeon._

_" aiss dasar kenapa kita ditinggal, kajja.."_

_Changmin mengangguk pada Donghae dan menarik Taecyeon pergi._

_" aku mau deh jadi dongsaengnya..biar bisa nyium Yukie..keke.."_

_" berubah saja jadi Kyuhyun atau Yesung..kalau Teukiee andwe! Dia terlalu imut untuk berganti denganmu.."_

_Cibir Taecyeon, Changmin hanya terkekeh._

_Ternyata Yukie mempunyai banyak penggemar..TT_

_Donghae menekuk wajahnya memasuki ruang kelasnya menemui Kangin dan Siwon, Kangin dan Siwon mengerutkan keningnya dan menggeleng bingung melihat kelakuan Donghae. Donghae menatap keduanya dengan pandangan mengiba dan wajah yang sengaja dibuat seimut mungkin membuat Kangin dan Siwon menarik tubuhnya menjauh.._

_" waeyo? Jangan beraeygo seperti itu..kau membuatku takut.."_

_" bisa rusak imageku sebagai namja tangguh kalau melihatmu seperti itu.."_

_Timpal Kangin, Donghae mendekati mereka dan duduk mempoutkan bibirnya._

_" kalian ini! Harusnya membantuku..aku banyak saingaaaaannn.."_

_" mwo? Maksudmu?"_

_Donghae terdiam, setelah beberapa lama Kangin dan Siwon mendekat. Keduanya tau ini masalah yeoja yang Donghae sukai alias Yukie. Keduanya tertawa merangkul Donghae bersamaan yang membuat namja ikan itu kewalahan._

_" kenapa tidak minta bantuan Teukiee? Bukannya kalian dekat? "_

_" benar kata Kangin hyung! Teukiee pasti akan membantumu dengan senang hati tanpa minta balasan..apalagi aku dengar Yukie mengakui Teukiee sebagai dongsaeng.."_

_Jawaban Siwon membuat Donghae tersenyum, Donghae mengangguk-angguk setuju namun sedetik kemudian wajahnya berubah dan menatap Kangin._

_"..Teukiee yeojachingu Yesung.."_

_Ucap Kangin dan Donghae bersamaan. Siwon mengedipkan matanya kaget, Donghae menghembuskan nafas beratnya.._

_" ah, memang harus mengalah..aku tidak mungkin egois memaksakan kehendakku, Teukiee dan Yesung sudah lama bertemu dan sudah menjadi kekasih, lha aku? Lihat menjadi chingunya pun tidak..sudah aku putuskan untuk berhenti menyukainya!"_

_Kangin dan Siwon mengerutkan keningnya, Donghae benar tidak mungkin Donghae memaksakan sesuatu yang tidak pasti pada sesuatu yang sudah pasti. Terlebih Donghae berjanji akan melakukan apapun untuk Teukiee untuk menjaga Dongsaeng-dongsaengnya.  
Dikelas semua kembali kekebiasaan dulu, Yesung dan Kyuhyun akan selalu memasang wajah dingin dan tidak peduli membuat anak-anak lain sedikit bingung saat melihat keduanya bisa langsung akrab dengan Teukiee. Kyuhyun menggeser buku tulisnya pada Yesung._

_**Hyung mana Teukiee-kuuuu..**_

_Yesung menggeleng,_

_**Jangan Tanya aku!**_

_Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang kini sedang mendengarkan iponnya,_

_Awas saja nanti..huh!_

_Tidak lama Minni dan Teukiee muncul dan membuat kegaduhan, karna Teukiee tersandung..Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung bangkit membantu Teukiee._

_" gwacanayo?"_

_" gwacana Ming..hehe..Jessica mianhe ya.."_

_" makanya kalau jalan lihat-lihat.."_

_Teukiee mengangguk, Minni menatap Jessica kesal. Entah mengapa Minni selalu tidak suka pada raut wajah Jessica yang sok baik saat berada dikelas atau setidaknya saat Kyuhyun dan Yesung ada disekitarnya. Kyuhyun meraih tas nya langsung memberi lutut Teukiee alcohol atau antiseptic ketika Teukiee sudah duduk._

_" ..gwacana?"_

_Yesung membantu memberikan plester dan tersenyum kearah Teukiee sebelum kembali kebangkunya._

_Mereka..kenapa mereka begitu perhatian dengan Teukiee? Sebelum ini tidak pernah.._

_Begitu pikiran semua anak dikelas, mereka tidak pernah melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergaul dengan yang lain jangankan membantu memberi obat melihat teman sendiri mati didepannyapun mereka akan terdiam. Jessica menatap kesal kearah Teukiee, Jessica terkenal mengejar-ngejar Kyuhyun dengan beribu cara namun Kyuhyun selalu mengacuhkannya. Jessica adalah seorang yeoja idaman yang selalu mendapatkan keinginannya, paling popular dan miss shappire blue (SMA-SMP) mengalahkan yeoja cantik diseluruh shappire blue, namun kecantikan dan kepopulerannya bukanlah patner untuk menaklukan hati Cho Kyuhyun yang bahkan melirikpun tidak. Hatinya panas saat beberapa waktu lalu melihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung bereaksi dan mengjar yeoja baru. _

_Jam istirahat berbunyi Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung menghampiri Teukiee yang sedang sibuk dengan catatan wookie._

_" chagy, tunggu kami ya! Aku dan hyung harus ketemu dengan kepsek ok! "_

_" aiss sana- aku sedang sibuk.."_

_" ya kau lupa..?"_

_Yesung menunjuk pipinya, Teukiee langsung menoleh kearah keduanya yang langsung mendapat hadiah ciuman dipipi kanan dan kirinya,_

_" aiss dasar..!"_

_" dari pada menunggumu yang lupa ingatan..kajja Kyu!"_

_Kyuhyun melambai saat meninggalkan Teukiee, Minni dan Wookie speechless sama seperti semua orang yang masih stay dikelas..Jessica dan Yoona mendekati Teukiee._

_" ck, apa sih hebatnya yeoja sepertimu?"_

_" dengar Ya!jauhi Kyuhyun dan Yesung kalau kau ingin selamat.."_

_Teukiee memiringkan kepalanya, saat Yoona dan Jessica pergi Teukiee langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Wookie dan Minni yang menatap ngeri.  
Minni dan Wookie menggeleng kearah Teukiee yang langsung membuat Teukiee bergidig._

_" sebaiknya…kau hati-hati Teukiee, yang aku dengar Jessica tidak akan tinggal diam jika ada yang mendekati Kyuhyun dan Yesung..Jessica suka bahkan terobsesi dengan Kyuhyun dan Yoona chingunya dengan Yesung.."_

_" waah Yekyu terkenal ya..keke bisa besar kepala mereka.."_

_Wookie menceritakan yang ia tau kepada Minni dan Teukiee, Minni mengangguk-angguk faham sedangkan Teukiee malah kagum. Dengan ceria Teukiee menyeret WookMin ketaman saat mendapat sms dari Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum melambai saat melihat Teukiee dkk dari kejauhan._

_" Hyung, aneh kenapa ahir-ahir ini jantungku ingin lepas saat Teukiee ada disampingku..apa kau juga merasa hal yang sama ?"_

_" mwo? Ada apa dengan Teukieie?"_

_Tanya Yesung blank, Kyuhyun terkekeh. Saat ingin melanjutkan pembicaraan Teukiee sudah tiba, dan langsung melahap makanan yang sedang Kyuhyun pegang. Kyuhyun tersenyum,_

_" dasar rakus.."_

_" hehe..kajja Ming, Wook..ini enak lho! "_

_Minwook mengangguk segan, Yesung mengangguk._

_" gwacana, aku dan Kyuhyun biasa berbagi dengan Teukiee..dan ini memang sengaja diperbanyak tau kalian passti akan diseret oleh Teukiee.."_

_" mian.."_

_" gwacana.."_

_Kelimanya memakan bekal bersama dengan ceria, Yewook-Kyumin memang saling canggung 1 sama yang lain hanya Teukiee yang benar-benar santai. Tanpa mereka sadari Jessica menatap Teukiee kesal._

_" apa yang harus kita lakukan?"_

_" tenang saja Yoona..aku sudah punya rencana.."_

_Donghae berjalan pelan membawa minuman nya kebangku yang biasa dia dan Kangwon duduki, Siwon menggeleng pada Kangin. Keduanya berusaha membantu dan menghibur Donghae, Yukie dan teman-temannya masuk kedalam kantin dengan celotehan yang selalu menghiasi bibir Yukie. Mereka duduk dimeja belakang Donghae..Donghae menatap mengiba pada Kangin dan Siwon. Yukie tersenyum saat tau gerombolan Donghae ada dibelakangnya._

_" Kangin! Keke..aku ada sesuatu tunggu ya..eum.."_

_Semua menoleh pada Yukie yang masih setia mengobrak-abrik tasnya._

_" Nyu dimana kau menyembunyikan kotak biru tadi?"_

_" eoh? Ah itu ada ditas Key..wae?"_

_Tanpa mendengar pertanyaan dari onew , Yukie meribut tas Key dan tersenyum mendapat yang ia mau. Sebuah kotak biru polos yang Yesung titipkan pada nya agar ia memberikannya pada kangin. Yukie duduk disamping Donghae dan mengulurkan kotak itu, Kangin menerimanya dengan bingung. Sedangkan teman-teman Yukie langsung menyorakinya dan membuat kantin benar-benar gaduh. Kangin mengangguk dan langsung memasukkan kotak itu kedalam tasnya._

_" gomawo.."_

_" cheonman..sudah ya aku balik kesana, akan ku buat perhitungan karna membuat berisik.."_

_Donghae menatap Kangin dengan pandangan terluka membuat Kangin tersenyum, Kangin mengeluarkan kembali kotak birunya dan menyodorkannya pada Donghae._

_" ini titipan dari Yesung, isinya cara memakai jarum hehe..kau bisa melihatnya.."_

_" jinca?"_

_Kangin mengangguk, Donghae tersenyum saat melihat kebenarannya._

_" hyung, aku kira Yukie menyukaimu..TT..aku belum sepernuhnya iklaaas.."_

_" dasar ikan! Paranoid.."_

_Heechul tersenyum memandangi dua buah gundukan tanah didepannya, gundukan tanah yang telah mengubur eoni dan oppanya. Gundukan tanah yang telah memisahkan kedua orang tua dari anak-anaknya. Perlahan Heechul meletakkan dua buah bunga di atasnya._

_" eoni, oppa..pogoshippoyo, apa yang harus aku katakan pada Teukiee? Dia masih menganggap kalian masih hidup..surat-surat yang ia kirim aku membacanya dan mengatakan dia sangat merindukan kalian.."_

_Kini Heechul tidak bisa menyembunyikan air matanya lebih lama lagi, Hankyung menepuk pundak Heechul pelan. Hankyung dan Heechul sudah lama berteman dan Hankyung tau bagaimana seorang Kim Heechul yang kini menjadi kekasihnya._

_Teukiee berjalan mendahului chingu-chingunya yang sedang membereskan kotak bekal yang dibawa langsung kemobil Yesung. Suasana canggung menyelimuti keempat orang itu, mereka mengutuki kenapa Teukiee harus meninggalkan mereka yang sama sekali tidak menemukan bahan untuk dibicarakan.  
Jessica menarik Teukiee kesamping toilet dengan kasar membenturkan tubuh Teukiee ketembok. Teukiee kaget dan mengerang, terlebih saat rambutnya dijambak kuat oleh Yoona._

_" aww..appoh.."_

_" sudah ku peringatkan agar menjauhi Yesung dan Kyuhyun! Kau mengira aku main-main eoh?"_

_Jessika mengancam Teukiee dengan sebilah cuther, Teukiee bergidig saat merasakan tangannya tersayat. Yoona dan Jessica tersenyum puas setelah membuat Teukiee meringis saat ingin melakukan untuk yang kedua kalinya suara gaduh menginterupsi mereka dan langsung pergi setelah mengancam Teukiee agar tutup mulut. Teukiee bingung..mencoba merogoh antiseptic di sakunya namun sulit tangannya tersayat lumayan panjang.._

_" Omo..Teukiee? Taemin!"_

_" Omo! Gwacanayo?ah, palli kau tidak boleh disini tidak baik..chagy bopong dia ke UKS dan Yunho panggil Yukie katakan dongsaengnya diUKS.."_

_Minho dan Yunho langsung mengangguk mendengar interuksi dari Taemin, diUKS Teukiee Minho langsung memberi Teukiee antiseptic dan beberapa obat yang akan menambah kekebalan tubuhnya. Perlahan Minho membantu Teukiee memberi perban pada tangannya.._

_" sayatan? Ada seseorang yang melukaimu? "_

_" aniya..aggh..appoh..jangan katakan pada eoni ya.."_

_" tapi.."_

_" je-bal..tadi tidak sengaja..hehe.."_

_Yukie segera datang dengan wajah yang khawatir. Meraba tubuh Teukiee.._

_" gwacana eoni, tadi tidak sengaja jatuh nih..sudah diberi antiseptic dan sudah baik..Omo..sudah waktunya masuk..eoni oppa gomawo.."_

_Taemin dan Minho mengangguk, Yukie memaksa Teukiee agar mengijinkan diantar sampai kekelas dan untung saja kelas kosong. YeWook dan Kyumin menatap Teukiee dan Yukie dengan pandangan bingung namun seketika mereka panic saat melihat perban yang melingkar ditangan Teukiee. Dengan cepat Yukie mendekati dongsaengnya dan menjewer keduanya._

_" kalian tidak berguna! "_

_" eoni! Kenapa melakukan itu..aniya..bukan salah sungie dan Kyunie.."_

_Semua menatap kaget, sedangkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya untuk memberi kesan dingin ditelinganya. Sedang Yukie langsung pergi meninggalkan kelas. Jessica dan Yoona langsung menghampiri Yesung dan Kyuhyun dengan mendorong Teukiee yang masih menangis karna tidak mau Yukie marah, Minni meraih Teukiee untuk duduk. Dengan sok baik Yoona dan Jessica membantu mengibas kan angin.._

_" gwacana? Aiss..Ya Teukiee! Apa yang kau lakukan hingga membuat yeoja itu menjewer Yesung dan Kyuhyun! Apa kau mengadu agar Yeoja seperti monyet itu menghukum Yekyu?"_

_Mata Kyuhyun dan Yesung menajam menatap Yoona dan Jessica,_

_" aiss pantas saja kelakuannya mirip monyet, atau jangan-jangan dia eonimu? Katakan padanya jangan mengusik Yekyu lagi..!"_

_Ucap Jessica menggebrak meja Teukiee. Teukiee kaget, dengan cepat Minni menutup telinga Teukiee. Minni tau bagaimana Teukiee takut dengan hal-hal yang berunsur kemarahan,_

_" Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Teukiee gwacanayo.."_

_Teukiee langsung memeluk Minni erat, sedangkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung mendorong Jessica menjauh dari Teukiee._

_" gwacanayo..ok!?"_

_" hikz..eoni..hikz.."_

_Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Teukiee, mereka tertolong dengan adanya bel panjang yang membuat semua orang bersorak karna senang pertanda sekolah telah berahir. Teukiee masih sesenggukan dipelukan Kyuhyun, karna Yesung sedang merapikan alat tulisnya dan Kyuhyun. Wookie dan Minni mengekori Kyuhyun dibelakangnya. Dirumah Minni langsung menunjukan kamar Teukiee pada Kyuhyun yang membopong Teukiee karna Teukiee pingsan, Yesung sengaja membuat Teukiee tertidur nyaris seperti orang pingsan untuk membuat Teukiee berhenti menangis dan ketakutan. Setelah merasa cukup untuk Teukiee tenang Yesung melepas jarum yang ia tancapkan dan mengangguk pada semuanya agar meninggalkan Teukiee untuk beristirahat._

_Minni dan Wookie saling membantu untuk membuat makan malam, Yesung dan Kyuhyun kembali kekamar Teukiee._

_" sepertinya oppaku tidak akan pulang..eoni tadi pagi berangkat kejepang.."_

_" eum..mendingan kita masak buat ber5 saja..nanti kalau sewaktu-waktu Donghae oppa pulang bisa buat lagi.."_

_Minni mengangguk._

_" Min, jujur aku merasa canggung kalau bersama Yesung dan Kyuhyun tanpa Teukiee..aku gugup didekat Yesung, eum apa seperti kau gugup didekat Kyuhyun?"_

_Minni menghentikan acara masaknya dan menatap wajah Wookie yang kini tersenyum malu-malu mencoba menyembunyikan rona merah dipipinya. Minni mengangguk mengiyakan, Wookie menatap Minni senang namun tidak beberapa lama wajah malu-malu keduanya berubah menjadi wajah sedih._

_" andwe..aku tidak bisa menyukai namjachingu saudaraku sendiri.."_

_" dia namjachingu chinguku.."_

_Ucap Minni dan Wookie bergantian, keduanya lalu saling menoleh dan tersenyum._

_" sejak pertama memang tidak boleh ya kan? Menurutku tidak buruk setidaknya aku bisa berada didekatnya meski akan canggung.."_

_Wookie mengangguk mengiyakan, Keduanya saling menepuk pundak masing-masing untuk memberikan kekuatan. _

_" apa yang kalian bicarakan?"_

_Tanya Teukiee, Wookie dan Minni kaget menjatuhkan yang mereka pegang._

_" Omo~ kau membuatku hampir jantungan!"_

_Minni mengusap dadanya, _

_" habis aku lapar.."_

_" ah..egh..sejak kapan kau disana..?"_

_" eum? Sejak kalian mulai menepuk pundak..waeyo?"_

_Sekali lagi MinWook mengusap dada lega, Teukiee langsung duduk mencoba mengambil buah yang ada dikeranjang namun tangannya langsung ditepis Minni._

_" aku sudah pisahkan untukmu..nih.."_

_" ah..gomawooo.."_

_Teukiee langsung mengambil buah yang Minni keluarkan dari Kulkas, Wookie celingukan._

_" mana mereka?"_

_" tidur.."_

_" bangunkan mereka aku akan siapkan makanannya.."_

_Teukiee mengangguk.  
Yesung dan Kyuhyun masih tertidur dengan pulas membuat Teukiee tersenyum menggoda mereka, namun keduanya masih terus terlelap dengan indahnya. Dengan muka manyun Teukiee kembali ke dapur dan menyeret Minni dan Wookie, Minwook bingung hanya mengalah pada Teukiee. Tibanya dikamar Teukiee keduanya tertegun melihat wajah polos YeKyu saat tertidur, bersamaan mereka memegang dadanya. Teukiee melepas tangannya dan tersenyum menghadap keduanya yang kini sadar dan mengalihkan perhatian, _

_" YAAAAA! MINNI DAN WOOKIE JAHAAATTTT SUDAH PUNYA NAMJACHINGUUUUUUU!"_

_Teriak Teukiee yang spontan membuat MinWook menutup telinganya dan teriakan Teukiee sukses membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun terbangun dan langsung duduk._

_" Mwo? Kau bilang ap-.."_

_Pertanyaan kompak mereka sontak terhenti saat melihat siapa dibelakang Teukiee, Teukiee langsung berbalik dan bergegas meninggalkan mereka. Yesung langsung bangun dan mengejar Teukiee di ikuti yang lain. Suasana makan malam terasa sangat dingin, Minni menambahkan makanan kepiring Teukiee namun Teukiee menggeleng._

_" ..Teukieee..wae? kau marah?"_

_Teukiee tetap diam,Yesung menoleh ke Kyuhyun, Minni dan Wookie bergantian namun dibalas gelengan kepala. Hingga makan malam usai Teukiee tetap diam membuat ke4tnya bingung dan khawatir. Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengikuti Teukiee kekamarnya, Teukiee langsung berbaring diranjangnya tanpa memperdulikan rengekan Kyuhyun._

_" chagy..mianhe kalau aku salah..jeball jangan diamkan aku.."_

_" ne chagy, kalau aku dan Kyu salah kau bisa memarahi kami.."_

_Wookie dan Minni yang ingin masuk menahan dirinya diambang pintu,rengekan Kyuhyun dan suara baritone Yesung terasa begitu jelas ditelinga keduanya._

_" aku kesal! Mau tidur.."_

_" kau marah pada kami? Atau kau kesal pada Minni dan Wookie yang sudah punya err..namjachingu.."_

_Teukiee mengerucutkan bibirnya terbangun yang diikuti YeKyu. _

_" dugh..dugh..dugh.."_

_" Teukiee, jebal…demi istriku tercinta jangan marah ne? aku akan menceraikan istriku..TT"_

_" dugh..dugh..dugh.."_

_Teukiee kembali menirukan suara detak jantung keduanya..  
Minni dan Wookie langsung turun, keduanya merasa ini kesalahan untuk menyukai Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Tidak beberapa lama Yesung turun dan menemukan MinWook masih terdiam diruang makan, Yesung menyeduhkan dua buah cangkir coklat hangat.._

_" jangan hiraukan Teukiee, dia memang sering begitu karna hal sepele.."_

_" apa dia cemburu?" _

_Pertanyaan Wookie langsung dijawab dengan senyuman Yesung, Yesung membenarkan kacamatanya mengangguk membuat MinWook semakin bersalah._

_" apa Teukiee cemburu pada kami? Jinca kami belum punya namjachingu!"_

_" hehe..sudahlah, tidak usah dipikirkan.."_

_Mana mungkin aku mengatakan kalau Teukiee cemburu gara-gara detak jantungku dan Kyuhyun terasa tidak menentu disamping nya..bisa tengsi sebelum bertanding aku.._

_" besok pasti selesai kok, sekarang sudah lupa..tidurlah yang nyenyak.."_

_Pagi ini Yukie terlihat kesal, memasuki kelasnya._

_" ada apa nyet? Wajahmu yang seperti monyet itu semakin jelek tau.."_

_" aniya, hanya saja tadi aku bertemu dengan yeoja sinting yang sengaja menabrakkan mobilnya padaku..cih untung saja aku bisa menghindar.."_

_" tapi gwacanakan?"_

_Yukie menggeleng. Donghae duduk dibelakang Yukie lesu karna hari ini kelasnya bersama. Kangin melirik kearah Donghae yang sedang menefon,.._

_" ..mwo? oh syukurlah kalau Yesung dan Kyuhyun menemani kalian..Oppa pikir akan lalai lagi, belajarlah yang rajin.."_

_Donghae menutup phonselnya dan menatap Kangin._

_" dongsaengmu menginap dirumahku bersama Kyuhyun dan Yesung.."_

_" ya..semalam Wookie menelfon, dan katanya Teukiee sedikit luka.."_

_Yukie menoleh, kini wajah malasnya berganti dengan wajah ceria._

_" er..Donghae-ssi boleh aku ikut kerumahmu? Aku ingin mengambil kunci mobilku.."_

_" ah?eh? bo-leh.."_

_Kangin dan Siwon tersenyum menyenggol Donghae yang tengah blushing,_

_" bukannya kau bilang dibawa Yesung?"_

_Tanya jaejong, Yukie mengagguk kembali kebangkunya. Donghae kembali terpuruk ngutuki kebodohannya yang kemudian disambut dengan gelengan kepala dari kedua chingunya.  
Kyuhyun menggandeng tangan Teukiee yang tidak sakit membiarkan Yesung menggerutu kesal kearahnya, Minni dan Wookie mengekor dibelakangnya. Hari ini seharian full Kyuhyun menempel pada Teukiee bahkan Minni harus rela membagi tempat duduknya bersama Yesung._

_" eum..aku kira kau tidak usah canggung pada kami.."_

_" eh..ne..mian.."_

_Ucap Minni sambil menunduk, Yesung tersenyum._

_" pantas saja si Evil berkeliran keke.."_

_" mwo? Wae?"_

_" ah, aniya..aku kira kita chingu, tidak apa kan kalianberteman dengan ku dan Kyuhyun.."_

_Wookie yang kaget melihat Yesung dibelakangnya metanatap Yesung dan Minni bergantian._

_" mungkin aku dan MInni hanya kurang terbiasa saja karna biasanya kalian berdua selalu sendirian..err..asik dengan diri kalian sendiri maksudku..mian.."_

_Yesung tersenyum, sambil menyeringai menatap Wookie yang dialihkan menatap Teukiee. Perlahan Teukiee menoleh kearah ketiga chingunya didepan yang disambut dengan lambaian tangan dari Yesung, Kyuhyun tersenyum merangkul Teukiee membuat Yesung buang muka kesal. Semua tersenyum melihat tingkah Yesung yang langsung memberikan sebuah buku tepat mengenai kepala Kyuhyun._

_"YAAA!"_

_" siapa suruh memanas-manasiku?"_

_" aiss Jinca.."_

_Jessica memandang Teukiee dengan tatapan kesal,_

_Cih! Dia tidak mendengarkan peringatanku! Apa perlu aku menambah luka ditangannya itu menjadi luka diwajah! Sok imut!cih.._

_Minni berjalan mendekati bangku TeukKyu dengan was-was karna buku yang Yesung lempar adalah bukunya. Yesung menyeringai memandang Kyuhyun yang langsung blushing tidak tau apa yang harus ia lakukan dan mulai menggerutu tidak jelas membuat Teukiee menyipitkan matanya dan menganggukl-angguk saat Minni pergi, Kyuhyun yang tidak sengaja melihat Teukiee mengerucutkan bibirnya langsung tersenyum gaje._

_" mianhe…"_

_" uuhh…aku juga mauuu TTT"_

_" sini aku popo saja biar jantung mu sama sepertiku..iini sangat menyiksa Teukiee, tapi aku menikmatinya..hehe.."_

_" ne arraso! Huhu "_

_Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Teukiee kencang membuat yeoja mungil itu memekik kesal yang langsung disambut tatapan speechless chingunya. Waktu berjalan dengan cepat, seiring berjalannya waktu semua menyadari bahwa perasaan mereka semakin tumbuh begitu dalam meski hanya bisa memendam dalam hatinya namun saat yang beberapa lama harus menahan dan tersiksa sendiri tidak ingin membuat tatanan yang telah merapi menjadi hancur, Saling menghargai dengan keadaan yang ada. Jessica terus menerus mencoba mencelakai Teukiee hingga Teukiee sering hilang kesadaran dan acara puncak Jessica selalu gagal oleh Yesung atau Kyuhyun ._

_Yesung berlarian memamerkan sebuah piano mainan yang baru saja ia terima sebagai hadiah ulang tahun dari appanya, Kyuhyun cemberut dan menatap namja kecil berumur delapan tahun itu dengan kesal.  
Dua orang dewasa disamping mereka tersenyum dan berjongkok.._

_" Hyunie dan Teukiee mau mommy dan daddy berikan apa?"_

_" Teukiee tidak ulang tahun mom.."_

_" tapi kalian menjadi anak baik, dan anak baik harus diberi hadiah. Tadi Sungie sudah memberikan kado untuk kalian..nih.."_

_Mata hazel itu berbinar, dan langsung membuka kadonya. Namja berkepala besar yang tadi berlarian menghentikan acara pamernya dan tersenyum._

_" harus sama-sama dapat..mian uang saku ku tidak bisa ku tabung semua, tadi aku beli kura-kura.."_

_" Hyuuuung..gomawoo..saranghae.."_

_" sungie manisssss.."_

_Yukie hanya bisa menggeleng memperhatikan tiga Dongsaengnya, kini ketiganya bertukar kado dan ia tau bagaimana mereka akan berbagi dan merasakan apapun yang satu rasakan._

_Jessica tersenyum memikirkan sesuatu saat Minni dan Wookie berjalan mendekatinya.._

_" kau kenapa memanggil kami?"_

_" diam saja! Lakukan apa yang aku katakan atau ..akan terjadi sesuatu pada Teukiee!"_

_Mata Minni terbuka lebar begitu pula dengan Wookie, keduanya ketakutan mendengar apa yang Jessica dan Yoona katakan. _

_" lakukan atau Teukiee mati ditanganku.."_

_Wookie berusaha menolak namun saat Yoona menunjukan kearah pot yang berada di atas gedung dan dibawahnya Teukiee keduanya terdiam. Hingga Jessica dan Yoona menghilang Wookie dan Minni saling berpandangan._

_" eothokke Min? aku tidak mau memisahkan Yesung atau Kyuhyun dari Teukiee..ak..aku mencintai Yesung tapi a..aku tidak bisa membuat Teukiee..dia chinguku?"_

_" kau pikir aku punya pilihan lain? Kau dengarkan ternyata yang mencelakai Teukiee adalah mereka? Aku tidak mau kehilangan Teukiee bahkan jika aku harus berkorban nyawa..aku tau pasti Teukiee akan membenciku..tapi..Wookie.."_

_Minni menangis memeluk Wookie yang telah terisak.  
Kangin tersenyum menghampiri Yukie, melambai dan menggeser duduknya untuk Kangin._

_" wae? Sepertinya kau senang sekali?"_

_" aiss, aniya hanya saja sudah 2 minggu ini aku lihat Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak bertengkar karna Teukiee hehe..aiss anak itu, kenapa Teukiee bisa membuat kami bersatu ya? Aku tidak percaya kalau tanpa Teukiee aku, Yesung atau Kyuhyun bisa seakrab ini.."_

_Kangin mengikuti senyum Yukie dengan senyum senang namun terpaksa, Yukie tersenyum lalu menghela nafas.._

_" aku takut saat mereka bertiga harus memilih..jika bisa aku ingin selamanya seperti ini.."_

_Ah..memang, melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun bersama dengan Teukiee membuat hati damai. Namun tidak taukah kau jika akan ada hati yang terluka? Kangin jebal! Jangan egois..Donghae saja merelakan cintanya pada Yukie kenapa kau tidak bisa?_

_' Hyuuung eotthokke? Bagaimanaa aku meredam ini semua ? aku- aku mencintai Yukie.."_

_' katakan saja, dan hanya buat dia tau kau menyukainya..'_

_' Siwonnnn hyung! Ini bukan saatnya untuk menyatakan cinta..Teukiee.."_

_Donghae menatap kearah Teukiee yang tengah tertidur dipangkuan Yesung dari balik jendela. Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang mampir dan bermain dengan Teukiee dan Minni, Siwon dan Kangin mengangguk.._

_' sakit..itulah yang aku rasakan..'_

_Ucap Kangin tiba-tiba membuat semuanya kaget. Saat sadar Kangin tertawa mencoba membenarkan rasa khawatirnya._

_Teukiee duduk sendirian disebuah bangku taman, Yesung dan Kyuhyun sedang sibuk membantu Minwook diperpustakaan dan meninggalkan seorang diri. Hampir 2 bulan dia selalu menyendiri di jam istirahat._

_Aku senang mereka bersama..sangat cocok..keke aku harus gencar menjodohkan mereka..keke.._

_Perlahan Teukiee menyeruput minum yang ia bawa dari rumah sambil tersenyum membayangkan kejadian-kejadian antara Kyumin dan Yewook._

_" tidak baik lho senyum-senyum sendiri.."_

_" eh, oppa.."_

_Kangin tersenyum mengacak rambut Teukiee membuat Teukiee mengerucutkan bibirnya. Semburat merah menghiasi wajahnya saat Kangin mencoba merapikan rambutnya lagi._

_" mana namjachingumu? Aku lihat ahir-ahir ini kau senang disini?"_

_" molla, mereka sedang sibuk hehe..lha oppa? Mana Hae dan Siwon oppa?"_

_" oh..oppamu sedang ada tugas membantu Siwon, dan aku sekarang sudah bebas..hehe kau sudah makan bekalmu?"_

_Teukiee menoleh kebekalnya dan menggeleng._

_" makan sendiri tidak enak…"_

_" mana Minni dan dongsaengku?"_

_" mereka sibuk bersama Yesung dan Kyuhyun hehe,oppa kajja kita makan ini..hehe temani aku.."_

_Kangin mengangguk,  
Donghae dan Yukie berpapasan saat melihat Kangteuk sedang berduaan di taman,_

_" ya Yukie bukannya itu anak specialis itu? Dan itu dongsaengmu kan?"_

_" ne,.."_

_Ucap Yukie singkat, Yukie langsung berbalik tanpa menghiraukan Donghae dan Siwon. Siwon menggidikkan bahunya dan mendorong Donghae kearah KangTeuk, Kangin dan Teukiee tersenyum melihat mereka datang._

_" waeyo oppa?"_

_" oppamu ini sedang patah hati melihat Yukie sepertinya naksir euppss.."_

_Donghae membekap mulut Siwon, sedangkan Kangin langsung menginjak kaki Siwon dengan tanpa bersalah. Teukiee memiringkan kepalanya menatap mereka bertiga secara bergantian dnegan pandangan menyelidik..Teukiee berdiri memandang Donghae lekat-lekat._

_" jinca oppa?"_

_" a..ani..Siwon hanya bercanda..eumm yak an?"_

_Sekuat tenaga Donghae dan Kangin mengamiaya Siwon membuat Siwon mengangguk, tanpa komando Teukiee lari menjauh membuat ketiganya kaget. Donghae dan Kangin mengintimidasi Siwon yang kini meringis meminta maaf.._

_" bagaimana kalau Teukiee marah? Aggh! Siwon..kau benar-benar.."_

_" mian.."_

_Teukiee berlari menyusuri lorong kampus dan menemukan Yukie bersama dengan chingunya,_

_" eoni.."_

_" eh..My angel waeyo?"_

_" bisa ikut aku sebentar?"_

_Yukie mengangguk langsung menyambar rambut Teukiee,setelah tiba disamping ruangan yang sepi Teukiee tersenyum memeluk Yukie yang membuat Yukie tidak mengerti.._

_" waeyo?"_

_" aku senang…ternyata oppaku suka dengan eoni.."_

_" mwo?nuguya?"_

_" oppaku..Donghae oppa.. eoni masih suka dengannya kan?"_

_Yukie menggaruk tengkukknya salting, Teukiee tau sejak dulu kalau Yukie menyukai oppanya karna saat pergi bermain sewaktu ditaman mereka bertemu._

_Yukie menggandeng Teukiee kecil mengitari taman, hingga mereka melewati sebuah lapangan yang sedang ramai dengan pertandingan._

_'Teukiee-ya kita lihat itu dulu ne? waah nuguya pemain itu? Hebat..kyeopta..'_

_'oppa..oppa Teukiee.."_

_Teukiee menunjuk seorang namja yang tengah tersenyum menjebol gawang lawan, Yukie bersorak senang. Diperjalanan Yukie tidak berhenti membicarakan Donghae.._

_'..suatu hari nanti pasti akan menjadi namja yang kyeopta dan aku akan menjadi pengantin yeoja yang cantik hehe..'_

_' eoni cuka oppa..?'_

_' hehe..eoni akan menikah dengannya besok kalau sudah besar..'_

_' menikah itu apa? Kalu cudah besal? Cepelti eoma dan appa? '_

_Yukie mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan polos Teukiee dengan senyum lebarnya._

_Teukiee tersenyum menggoda Yukie, Yukie menatap tidak percaya pada Teukiee.._

_" jadi namja itu..?"_

_+ next Episode_


	4. Special Liar again!

" Special "

Saat dimana Tuhan memberimu sesuatu yang berharga dan perlu kau jaga seperti sebuah permata  
Seorang dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihan yang akan menjadikan hidupmu berbeda  
menjadikan harimu terasa was-was.  
Tuhan memberikan takdir yang berbeda dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menebaknya  
memastikan jalannya untukmu.

LeeTeuk-Yesung-Kyuhyun  
Lee donghae-Kim Hyukjae

Love|tidak tentu|GS

Teukiee tersenyum menggoda Yukie, Yukie menatap tidak percaya pada Teukiee..

" jadi namja itu..?"

Teukiee tersenyum menggoda Yukie, Yukie menatap tidak percaya pada Teukiee..

" jadi namja itu..?"

Dengan semangat Teukiee mengangguk,

" kan aku sudah bilang dia oppaku.."

" aku kira hanya oppa karna dia lebih tua darimu..aigoo.."

" ah sudah bel! Byebye eoni.."

Teukiee membiarkan Yukie mematung tidak jelas didepan ruangan itu dan kembali kekelas. Yukie mencoba mengingat-ingat apa yang pernah ia katakan pada Teukiee dan matanya terbelalak menyadari hayalan nya saat ia masih SD itu, dengan kasar Yukie menggeleng mencoba mengusir ucapan-ucapan yang sudah pernah ia katakan..  
Minni dan Wookie menunggu Teukiee didepan pintu masuk dan tersenyum saat mendapati Teukiee berjalan dengan riangnya menghampiri mereka, keduanya langsung mengajak Teukiee duduk.

" kau seperti senang sekali waeyo?"

" eum..ada deh!"

Yukie kembali duduk bersama chingunya di kantin, seperti biasa Donghae dkk ada dibelakang mereka..

" waeyo nyet? Seperti kesamber setan saja.."

" lebih parah dari kesamber setan.."

Jawab Yukie lemah, Key mengerutkan keningnya.

" namja itu..aku sudah tau nuga dia.."

" MWO?NAMJA YANG KAU SUKAI DARI DULU?YANG MEMBUAT KAU MENOLAK NAMJA LAIN?"

Pekik Yunho dan changmin.  
Yukie melempar kacang kearah keduanya agar tidak membuat kegaduhan lagi, Donghae yang mendengar kaget. Bagaimanapun Donghae masih menyukai Yukie dan memikirkan bagaimana Teukiee akan mendengar penjelasannya nanti. Kangin dan Siwon memegang pundak Donghae bersamaan mereka yakin bagaimana perassan Donghae saat ini.

Ahir-ahir ini mengapa ada yang hambar? Apa yang kurasakan? Padahal aku bersama yeoja yang aku taksir..

Yesung mengangguk. Kemudian keduanya saling diam tidak lagi mengganggu mencoba menetralisir perasaan apa yang terasa hilang. Kelas terasa ramai dengan aktifitas anak-anak sendiri, Minni dan Wookie mengarahkan pandangannya pada Teukiee yang kini tertidur.

Mianhe Teukiee..jeongmal mianhe..

Seorang yeoja paruh baya tersenyum melihat Teukiee masuk keruangannya, Teukiee tersenyum mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh ruangan..

" mommy.."

" kemarilah..eum bagaimana keadaanmu chagy?"

Teukiee mengangguk, mommy ( yeoja itu) langsung memeriksa Teukiee. Mommy mengangguk-angguk sambil memeriksa catatan kesehatan Teukiee. Dia memandang Teukiee dengan pandangan iba dan kasih sayang, mommy adalah eoma Kyuhyun.

" chagy, kau tenang saja ne? mommy akan berusaha.."

" mommy gwacana, aku senang kok…mommy sudah berusaha keras..gomawo.."

" chagy.."

Moomy memeluk Teukiee dan terisak, Teukiee tersenyum mencoba menenangkan yeoja yang sudah hampir 15 tahun menjadi dokternya. Kini Teukiee terdiam dipinggiran sungai Han, sedari tadi air matanya tidak berhenti mengalir membuat jalannya dipipi mulus nya.

' Teukiee kau harus tau keadaanmu akan semakin buruk jika selalu berada di luar..'

Suara mommy terngiang-ngiang ditelinga Teukiee.  
Teukiee tersenyum mengusap air matanya merasa dirinya lelah dan ingin menyerah..

' bagaimana aku harus menjalaninya? Haruskah aku terus berjalan dan membuat mereka merasa terbebani? Aku ingin pergi dan berlari meninggalkan ini hingga seperti ini..aku senang Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah memiliki yeoja yang sepertinya akan selalu mencintai mereka..oppa juga..eoni..aku akan senang jika mereka bahagia tanpa aku..'

Donghae mondar-mandir berjalan diruang tamu, wajah namja itu terlihat sangat khawatir dan cemas.

" aku pulang.."

Donghae berlari menghampiri pintu, Minni tengah menutup pintu dengan pelan.

" kau tidak bersama Teukiee? Apa Teukiee bersama Kyuhyun atau Yesung chek-up?"

Mata foxy Minni terbelalak lebar, Donghae memiringkan kepalanya bingung.

" apa bersama dengan salah satu dari mereka? Ah, ya sudah kau ganti baju saja..aku sudah memasak untuk kalian berdua..aiss dimana Teukiee..!"

Air mata Minni mengalir dipipi cubbynya, Minni terisak merogoh phonselnya..

" wook, apa kau masih bersama Yesung?"

".."

Phonsel Minni terjatuh kelantai bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang merosot, Minni menyesali perbuatannya yang membuat Teukiee dan Yekyu saling terpisah. Dan kini mereka perlahan menjauh dari Teukiee membuat penyesalan mengalir di dada Minni.  
Donghae mengutuki dirinya yang tidak memberikan phonsel pada Teukiee sehingga tidak bisa menghubunginya saat keadaan tidak baik. Semua nomor telah dicoba ia hubungi namun nihil..  
Siwon menghentikan mobilnya saat melihat seseorang yang ia kenal, perlahan ia mendekat dan mengangguk membenarkan firasatnya. Teukiee mengusap air matanya mencoba tersenyum pada Siwon.

" gwacanayo?"

" gwacana hehe..ada apa oppa?"

" kau yang ada apa? Kenapa jam segini masih disini? Palli aku akan mengantarmu pulang.."

" oppa..jangan antar aku pulang, aku tidak ingin pulang.."

Siwon mengenyitkan alisnya meraih pundak Teukiee yang kini bergetar lagi,

" Teukiee gwacana? Waeyo?.."

" jebal..jangan antar aku pulang.."

" ne, oppa tidak akan mengantarmu pulang..kau punya tempat tujuan lain?"

Teukiee menggeleng, SIwon mengangguk membopong Teukiee kemobilnya. Diperjalanan Teukiee tertidur hingga tidak menyadari Siwon membawanya kerumah, Siwon menghubungi Donghae dan meyakinkan Teukiee baik-baik saja.

"..apa itu karna aku..?"

" tenang Hae, aku akan menjelaskan semua pada Teukiee nanti..saat ini dia sedang tertidur.."

" baiklah kalau begitu,aku titip dia ya.."

Donghae menghela nafas,  
Siwon tersenyum memberikan bubur buatannya pada Teukiee, Teukiee masih terisak dalam diamnya. Perlahan Siwon mengusap rambut Teukiee.

" apa yang terjadi? Kau marah pada Donghae?"

" ani..hanya saja aku merasa lelah.."

" apa maksudmu?"

Teukiee menatap Siwon dan memeluknya.

" aku..takut..aku lelah..aku ingin menyerah..hikz.."

" teuk…apa yang kau katakan?"

Teukiee hanya menggeleng hanya terisak sidada Siwon, Siwon semakin bingung namun dia menahan dirinya untuk berkomentar hingga ceracauan Teukiee terganti dengan isakan lirih. Siwon meraih pundak Teukiee mengarahkan pandangan mata Teukiee kearahnya, Siwon tertegun melihat mata bening kini memerah dan penuh dengan air mata..

" Teukiee, apa kau mau menyerah? Kau mau menyerah demi siapa? Apa kau tidak kasihan pada mereka yang menyayangimu? Kau tidak boleh menyerah..ne? atau karna masalah antara kau dan kedua namjachingumu atau karna Donghae.."

Teukiee menegakkan kepalanya saat Siwon menyebut nama Donghae, Siwon kaget melihat expresi Teukiee. Kali ini tidak ada expresi sedih atau menyesal diwajah pucat itu yang ada hanya sebuah tatapan menyelidik yang menghiasinya.

" ceritakan padaku! Tanpa ada kebohongan..aku tau Siwon oppa tidak pandai berbohong..hehe palli.."

" ah,,eh ..eum baiklah tapi kau makan dulu bubur ini.."

Dengan perlahan Siwon menyuapi Teukiee hingga bubur itu habis, siwon mengalihkan pandangannya dari mata Teukiee saat merasa detak jantungnya tidak menentu.

"..eum Donghae menyukai Yukie saat pertama kami bertemu dengannya di acara ospek, dan sejak itu Donghae selalu membicarakan dia meski Donghae tidak pernah tau namanya atau dia dari jurusan apa..yah sudah hampir 2th dan kemarin karna kau Donghae tau nama Yukie.."

Teukiee mengangguk-angguk, Siwon mengarahkan pandangannya pada Teukiee.

" tenang saja ..Donghae sekarang sedang mencoba menata hatinya kembali..mungkin perlu waktu yang lama.."

" huum..eum.."

Mata Siwon kembali terbelalak saat menyadari Teukiee tengah tertidur dalam duduknya. Siwon tidak habis pikir bagaimana bisa Teukiee tertidur lelap hanya dalam hitungan detik, dengan perlahan Siwon merebahkan tubuh Teukiee dan menyelimutinya.

" apa yang terjadi? Begitu sakitkah? Atau begitu menderitanya kau? Agghh kenapa aku malah menyukaimu sekarang..huhu.."

Pagi-pagi Siwon menyiapkan makanan untuknya dan Teukiee..

" eum..ya Hae, aku tau kalau hari ini adalah peringatan kematian kedua orang tua kalian..akan aku ijin kan pada songsaenim..tenang saja aku bisa kau andalkan.."

' peringatan kematian? Nuguya?'

" yaya..baiklah..apa Minni dan Noona juga akan hadir?sudah bersiap? Oh baiklah nanti aku akan mengantar Teukie setelah semuanya selesai..eum apa tidak lebih baik kau katakan padanya? Ini sudah tahun ke3 orang tua kalian meninggal.."

' meninggal? Eoma ? appa?'

Suara benda terjatuh menginterupsi Siwon dengan cepat meraih Teukiee yang sedang limbung dan pingsan. Beberapa jam kemudian Teukiee tersadar dan mendapati Siwon tengah menatapnya khawatir..

" gwacanayo?"

Teukiee hanya mengangguk kemudian menutup matanya, Siwon kembali membenarkan selimut Teukiee.

" Teukiee, kau dirumah saja ne? aku ada kelas siang dan sore hari ini..akan aku usahakan pulang secepatnya.."

Siwon menutup pintu.  
Kangin menyenggol Siwon yng tengah melamun di kelas membuat Siwon terjatuh dan menjadi bahan tawa chingunya. Siwon mendengus..

" aiss kau membuatku malu!"

" waeyo?"

"..kau tau bagaimana keadaan Teukiee? kata dokterku keadaan Teukiee semakin gawat..dan sepertinya Teukiee sedang banyak pikiran.."

Kangin menatap Siwon, Siwon berkali-kali mendesah tidak jelas hingga ahir pelajaran.  
Dikantin Yukie mempoutkan bibirnya karna tidak satupun keluarga Teukiee bisa dihubungi..Kangin dan Siwon berjalan mendekati tempat biasanya yang langsung diikuti Yukie.

" apa kau tau sedang apa keluarga lee?"

" mereka sedang mengadakan upacara mengingat kematian orang tua..waeyo?"

" OMO? Aku lupa!"

Yukie langsung merogoh phonselnya.  
Kyuhyun dan Yesung memandang langit entah mengapa keduanya merasa benar-benar melupakan sesuatu namun tidak bisa mengingat apa yang keduanya lupakan. Wookie mengangguk saat berpapasan dengan Yekyu, dia juga memberikan surat ijin untuk Minni,

" Minni tidak masuk?"

" ania hari ini hari peringatan kematian eoma dan appanya.."

Mata Yesung dan Kyuhyun terbelalak, Yesung merogoh phonselnya yang bergetar.

" yeoboseo..noona.."

" kau bawa kemana Teukiee hari in eoh? Kau tidak ingin mengajak noona? "

" noona..kami.."

" setidaknya bawa Teukiee pulang kira-kira sesudah keluarganya tiba dirumah.."

Yesung tercekat menatap Kyuhyun, perlahan menurunkan phonselnya.

" ternyata yang kita lupakan adalah Teukiee.."

" mwo?"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya menyamai mata Yesung. Keduanya kembali kebangkunya dengan wajah cemas, Wookie mengikuti Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak kalah cemasnya.

" biasanya saat peringatan kematian Heechul noona mengantar Teukiee kerumah kami dan kami akan membawa Teukiee bermain hingga seharian, Teukiee tidak tau kalau kedua orang tuanya telah tiada..dan hari ini? Kami melupakannya.."

Wookie menatap Yekyu bergantian, tiba-tiba matanya memanas. Wookie berlari keluar ruangan dan menangis sendirian dikamar mandi.

' apa yang telah aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar jahat..bagaimana aku memisahkan Yesung dan Teukiee? Teukiee mianhe..'

Teukiee berjalan menjauhi keramaian, bagaimanapun perasaannya hancur ketika mendapati Yukie mengetahui keadaan kedua orang tuanya telah meninggal. Di tempat yang sepi Teukiee menangis menekuk lututnya, Teukiee terisak .

' Teukiee-ya..palli pergi..'

' kita kemana eon? Kenapa Ming dan oppa memakai pakaian hitam?'

' kita akan kerumah Yekyu..mereka akan kerumah chingu eoma yang meninggal..'

Teukiee hanya mengangguk mengikuti langkah Heechul. Hingga malam ia baru dijemput dan mendapati Donghae dan Minni tengah terisak didepan foto keluarga mereka.  
Heechul tersenyum menerima surat yang Teukiee tulis dengan tulisan tangannya sendiri.

' semoga mereka membalas suratku kali ini..ya kan eoni? Aku merindukan mereka..'

' ne..'

Siang itu Teukiee sedang tersenyum riang mendengar berita kalau perusahaannya telah sukses..dia menghampiri Donghae dan Minni yang baru saja pulang mengenakan pakaian formal hitam..

' oppa! Ming..sebentar lagi appa dan eoma akan pulang..hehe aku tidak sabar jalan-jalan dengan mereka..hehe..'

Donghae mendorong Teukiee dengan sinis membuat Teukiee jatuh kelantai, Teukiee kaget dan mulai menangis..

' oppa..waeyo?'

' hah? Kau Tanya mengapa? Karna KAU eoma dan appa Me- '

' DONGHAE!'

Bentak Heechul, Donghae mendengus..

' selalu saja, terus saja buat dia yang paling special..'

Teukiee semakin terisak, hingga Teukiee lelah..  
Hamparan air terbentang luas didepan Teukiee, mata Teukiee berubah menjadi sembab. Kini mata bening itu terlihat sayu dan lelah.

' selalu aku yang tidak tau, mereka membohongiku karna tidak ingin membuatku sakit..waeyo? kenapa semua membohongiku? Siapa lagi yang membohongiku? Kyu? Yesung? Ming? Oppa? Siapa yang harus aku percaya? Apa aku begitu lemah didepan mereka? Apa aku begitu tidak berguna..hikz..harusnya aku tidak ada..harusnya memang tidak ada…hikz..aku tidak ingin merepotkan mereka lebih banyak lagi, aku tidak ingin menjadi beban untuk mereka..hikz..a-a-ku..'

Donghae mencoba membuka kamar Teukiee namun terkunci..

" Teukiee kau ada didalam? Palli makan oppa dan eoni sudah membuat makan malam.."

Tidak ada jawaban.  
Paginya Donghae kembali mengetuk kamar Teukiee hingga menunggu lama membiarkan Teukiee membuka pintu kamar, Teukiee berjalan mendahului Donghae membuat Donghae bingung. Biasanya Teukiee akan memeluk dan menciumnya saat bertemu. Heechul tersenyum menyiapkan bekal untuk ke3nya dan memberikan sarapan khusus untuk Teukiee, wajah Heechul bingung dia menatap Donghae dan mendapat jawaban sebuah gelengan dari Donghae.

" gwacana chagy?"

Teukiee hanya mengangguk memakan sarapannya. Saat siap-siap berangkat Heechul kembali tercengang biasanya Teukiee adalah orang yang paling aktif untuk bersiap-siap dengan memberi ciuman-ciuman kecil namun kali ini jangankan ciuman-ciuman kecil bahkan sebuah senyuman yang biasanya menghiasi bibir tipis Teukieepun kini tidak ada.  
Donghae melirik kearah Teukiee yang kini masih terdiam dikursi belakang bersama Minni yang juga tengah menatap Teukiee.

" Teukiee gwacanayo? "

Lagi-lagi Teukiee hanya mengangguk, saat diparkiran Yukie tersenyum menunggunya turun dari mobil,

" My angels.."

Teukiee hanya mengangkat wajahnya dan mengangguk,

" anyeong.."

Yukie mengerutkan keningnya, kini ia menatap Donghae dan Minni untuk meminta penjelasan.

" tidak memberi pelukan?"

Tanya Yukie saat Teukiee melewatinya, Teukiee hanya terdiam dan mendahului mereka.  
Yukie menatap Donghae dan Minni namun keduanya hanya membalas tatapan Yukie dengan gelengan kepala.

" sejak tadi pagi Teukiee sudah seperti itu.."

" apa yang terjadi hingga dia benar-benar berbeda?"

Didepan kelas Yesung dan Kyuhyun menunggu Teukiee dan Minni yang tidak kunjung datang bersama Wookie. Ketiganya tersenyum saat melihat Minni berjalan kearahnya.

" mana Teukiee?"

" lho? Kami sedang menunggumu dan Teukiee.."

Mata Minni kembali melebar, phonsel Minni bergetar.

From : Teukiee

Ming aku tidak bisa ikut pelajaran bisa ijinkan aku? Aku harus pergi kesuatu tempat..jangan khawatir..

" eum Teukiee tidak masuk..ah kajja kita masuk.."

Seminggu sudah Teukiee tidak masuk dengan berbagai alasan. Yukie benar-benar kesal menerima perlakuan Teukiee yang berbeda dari Teukiee yang biasanya, dengan cepat Yukie memasukie kelas specialis dan menggebrak meja Donghae yng kontan membuat ruangan hening.

" apa yang terjadi pada Teukiee ku?! Kenapa dia begitu padaku!? "

" molla, akupun sedang bingung mencari penyebabnya…"

" aiss..tidak berguna! Seharusnya kau tau! Kau oppanya! Baiklah akan aku tanyakan sendiri! Aku sudah tidak tahan di perlakukan seperti ini.."

Yukie mendobrak pintu dengan kesal membuat anak-anak specialis berdecak ngeri, Donghae masih tertegun dengan omongan Yukie. Kelas Yesung dkk sedang kosong dan ramai murid berkeliaran termasuk Jessica dan Yoona yang tersenyum bsahagia melihat rencana mereka sukses, keramaian kelas tiba-tib sunyi saat dengan keras pintu dibuka dan memunculkan seorang yeoja berambut pirang dengan wajah panasnya. Yesung dan Kyuhyun menghampiri Yukie,

" mana Teukiee?"

" mwo? Teukiee? Sudah beberapa hari ini Teukiee tidak masuk.."

" jangan bohong Kyu! Noona sedang tidak bercanda! "

Bentak Yukie, Kyuhyun kaget. Yukie menatap Minni yang kini menunduk..

" bukannya tadi berangkat bersama? Sampai parkiran kalian.."

Yukie tidak percaya mendapat gelengan dari Minni, Yukie meraih phonsel pink milik Minni dan mencari nomor Teukiee.

" yeoboseo? Chagy? Ini aku eoni! Kau ada dimana?"

" di tempat seharusnya aku berada.."

" chagy? Kau dimana? Kau bersama siapa? "

" aku baik-baik saja..tututut.."

" chagy! Chagy? Aiss tidak bisa dibiarkan.."

Yukie langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan dengan cepat membiarkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun mematung. Keduanya mengikuti Yukie, Minni menunduk merasa bersalah Wookie menghampiri.

" ini pasti salah kita..hikz..aku tdak mau lagi.."

Jessica dan Yoona tersenyum mendekati keduanya,

" chukka..aku senang sekarang tidak ada lagi yang akan mendekati Yesung ataupun Kyuhyun..haha.."

" benar Yoon, ternyata hanya menjauhkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya membutuhkan sedikit waktu dan kedua yeoja ini berhasil.."

" aku tidak mau lagi!"

Teriak Minni, Jessica dan Yoona tersenyum saat tidak sengaja melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun kembali diambang pintu, Wajah dan senyum senang Yoona dan Jessica berubah menjadi wajah sedih yang dibuat-buat.

" mwoya? Kau ? kalian sengaja menjauhkan keduanya dari yeoja mereka? Jinca? Sekarang bagaimana? Hubungan mereka renggang bahkan Teukiee saja sampai tidak masuk kelas.."

" YA kami memang melakukannya dan sekarang aku benar-benar me-..Kyu...-hyun.."

" cih! Saudara macam apa kau?"

Tatapan sinis dari Kyuhyun sontak membuat dada Minni terasa sakit, mata foxy itu kini penuh dengan air mata tidak jauh dengan Wookie melihat Yesung membuang muka darinya membuat hati Wookie terasa sakit.  
Sepeninggalnya Kyuhyun dan Yesung Jessica dan Yoona tertawa senang. Yesung mengejar Yukie yang kini tengah berada di parkiran bersama dengan donghae dkk.

" noona.."

" ah Kyu, kebetulan ..kemarin kau bawa Teukiee kemana?"

"eum..noona..kemarin.."

Yesung dan Kyuhyun menunduk melihat tatapan menyelidiki dari Yukie.  
Siwon dkk langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya kearah ketiganya.

" bukannya seharian Teukiee ada di rumah ku? Memang sih dia sempat pingsan dua kali.."

" mwo?"

Yukie memandang Yesung dan Kyuhyun bergantian, dengan cepat dan tanpa dikomando Yukie menampar keduanya secara bergantian.

" apa yang kalian lakukan eoh? "

Kangin menahan tangan Yukie yang siap melayang kepipi Yesung, Yukie memandang Yesung meminta penjelasan. Dengan masiih menunduk Yesung menjelaskan hubungannya dengan Teukiee yang benar-benar losscontact selama hampir dua bulan, Yukie memandang tidak percaya.

" apa karna yeoja?"

Kesekian kalinya Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk,Kali ini Yukie benar-benar marah pada dua dongsaengnya hingga ia meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang masih terdiam, Donghae menepuk pundak keduanya..

" mianhe, gara-gara dongsaengku kalian harus dimarahi Yukie.."

" ini memang salah kami..tidak biasanya kami benar-benar melupakannya,..Kyu!"

Kyuhyun mengangguk mengikuti langkah Yesung. Yesung menyetir dengan kecepatan tinggi dan tidak mendapatkan protes dari Kyuhyun karna pikiran keduanya sama-sama kacau antara memikirkan Teukiee dan kebodohan mereka yang telah membiarkan Teukiee demi yeoja yang sepertinya mereka sukai.

' Teukiee..nanti aku akan jadi cupelmen! Aku mau melindungi Teukiee..'

Ucap namja berambut pirang itu sambil memperagakan gaya Super hiro yang ia lihat di TV, yeoja dan namja lainnya tersenyum senang.

' hyunie mau jadi cupelmen kalau cungie?'

' apa ya?cungie mau jadi cungie yang dewaca..kyeopta..pintal agal bica celalu belcama Teukiee..kalau jadi cupelmen nanti kalau ada monstel cepelti Yukie noona pacti dijewel..'

Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya mengangguk-angguk dengan perkataan Yesung, Teukiee langsung memeluk keduanya senang.

' kalau Teukiee mau jadi yeoja manic..dan cehat agal bisa memacak enak untuk kalian..'

' yakso!?'

' YAKSO!'

Teukiee tersenyum mengingat kenangannya bersama Yesung dan Kyuhyun tangan mungilnya melemparkan batu-batu kecil kearah danau.

" begitu donk..kau manis jika tersenyum.."

Ucap seorang namja yang kini duduk disamping Teukiee, Teukiee hanya focus pada batu yang ia lemparkan.

" anyeong..Lee HongKi imnida..senang bertemu denganmu, sejak 1 minggu lalu akus erring melihatmu berada disini kau sedang ada masalah?"

Teukiee hanya terdiam, hujan mulai membasahi kawasan danau membuat Teukiee kontan berdiri namun tangan mungilnya langsung ditarik Hongki menjauh dari danau menuju sebuah rumah, Hongki tersenyum saat melihat Teukiee sama sekali tidak melawan..

" Hongki? Nuguya? Yeojachingumu?"

" aniya eoma..eum..hanya aku kasihan melihat dia basah lagian hari sudah gelap dan hujan.."

Yeoja manis itu tersenyum saat Teukiee mengangguk,

" yasudahlah..palli ikut aku kau harus mengganti bajumu, nanti biar Hongki yang mengantarkanmu pulang.."

" a..ku-"

" YAAA HONGKI!"

Dengan reflex Hongki menangkap Teukiee yang pingsan, Henry dan Hongki langsung membawa Teukiee kekamar kosong dirumah mereka. Henry mulai menggantikan seragam Teukiee dengan pakaiannya, sedangkan Hongki sedang menghubungi dokter. Tidak lama seorang dokter datang dan memeriksa keadaan Teukiee, matanya menyupit dan memeriksanya berulang kali.

" setelah hujan reda bawa dia keRS tempat aku praktek.."

" waeyo Saeng?"

" dia demam dan dia seorang penderita antibody down..tubuhnya benar-benar lemah sekarang..kalau dibiarkan dalam udara seperti ini tidak bisa dihindari lagi jika dia tidak bisa bertahan..Hongki aku percaya padamu..dan ingat jangan beri dia makanan! Aku akan menyiapkan semuanya di RS.."

" ne ajumma!"

Setelah dokter Young saeng pergi Henry dan Hongki bersiap membawa Teukiee keRS. diRS Young saeng berkerja keras memberi asupan untuk system imuns tubuh Teukiee, di luar Hongki dan Henry sedang menunggu diluar ruang operasi.

" eoma..bukannya appa juga pernah bilang kalau diseoul mendapat pasient senjenis itu?"

" ah! Ne, eoma baru ingat..benar Zhaomi pernah mengatakan kalau pasientnya seorang penderita antibody down..dan tidak boleh makan sembarangan.."

Hongki mengangguk-angguk.  
Dirumah Donghae mengacak rambutnya frustasi, semua yang ada dirumah Teukiee sedang kebingungan mencari Teukiee yang tidak kunjung memberi kabar. Minni menangis dipelukan Heechul sedangkan Yukie teus mondar-mandir mencoba menghubungi Teukiee namun phonselnya tidak aktif, Kangin,Wookie dan Siwon tidak kalah khawatirnya. Saat pintu terbuka semua berlari menghampiri dan menemukan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang langsung menggeleng kontan wajah semuanya kembali menegang.

" kalian berdua basah palli ikut aku, akan aku pinjami baju Hae.."

Ucap Heechul, Yesung dan Kyuhyun memandang Yukie yang langsung dibalas oleh Yukie dengan membuang muka.

" noona.."

" ah, sudahlah! Sana..aku sedang tidak ingin berbicara dengan kalian berdua.."

" Yukie..ini bukan salah mereka, ini..ini semua salahku.."

Ucap DOnghae lemah, semua saling menyalahkan diri sendiri termasuk Wookie dan Minni. Kangin menghela nafas..

" dengar! Ini bukan saatnya menyalahkan siapa-siapa ne? yang kita harus tau dimana Teukiee sekarang! Bagaimana keadaannya!"

Semua terdiam, kali ini air mata Yukie tidak bisa ia bendung lagi. Yukie menangis dan terisak membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung langsung memeluknya meski Yukie menolak pada awal namun pada ahirnya keduanya berhasil menaklukan Yukie. Kangin memeluk Wookie yang sedari tadi menangis dan memberikan jaketnya setelah merapikan rambut Wookie.

" sekarang istirahat ne? noona bisakah kau mengajak Minni dan dongsaengku untuk istirahat?"

Heechul mengangguk.  
Sudah hampir dua minggu Teukiee berada diRS dan belum sadarkan diri, Henry menyuruh Hongki pergi kesemua sekolah yang ia kira memiliki seragam seperti seragam yang Teukiee pakai. Teukiee tidak memiliki identitas lain kecuali seragam sekolah, bahkan didompetnya hanya ada uang tanpa ada kartu pengenal. Hongki berjalan menelusuri semua sekolah elit didaerah seoul berbekal dengan lukisan yang ia gambar saat Teukiee sadar Hongki mulai bertanya-tanya yang hanya berhasil mendapat gelengan kepala. Dengan semangat Hongki mendekati Jessica dan Yoona yang ada diparkiran.

" anyeong..noona yeppo..bisa bantu saya untuk mengenali yeoja ini?"

Jessica dan Yoona tersenyum menerima uluran kertas yang Hongki berikan, keduanya saling berpandangan.

" ani,.."

" ah..gomawo.."

Hongki kembali mendesah.

'padahal aku yakin seragam nya memang seragam sekolah ini..aku harus mencari kemana lagi? Aku Tanya appapun menjawab seragam sekolah ini..'

" YA! Hongki-ah! Hongki –ah!"

Hongki menoleh kearah sumber suara, seorang yeoja berkulit seputih susu tengah melambai kearahnya dan tidak lama menghampiri.

" Kibum?chagy? kau juga sekolah disini?"

" aiss..masa kau tidak tau yeojachingumu ada disini eoh? Mau ku putuskan? Ada apa kau ada disini?"

Hongki menenggak minumannya dan tersenyum mencium pipi Kibum.

" menccari tahu tentang seseorang hehe..ah ya chagy kau kenal dengan yeoja ini tidak?"

Kibum mengamati gambar yang Hongki berikan, kening yeoja itu berkerut menandakan bagaimana ia bekerja untuk memperhatikan gambar dari Hongki.

" huh! Apa dia selingkuhan barumu?"

" aniya! Cintaku hanya untuk Kibum seorang..hanya saja sekarang aku butuh tau siapa yeoja ini.."

" waeyo?"

Jawaban ketus dari Kibum membuat Hongki tersenyum lalu secepat kilat mencium bibir mungil Kibum yang sedang terpaut kesal, beberapa detik kemudian Hongki menarik Kibum menaiki motornya. Beruntung tidak ada patrol polisi karna Hongki membawa Kibum tanpa mengenakan helm. Kibum mengerutkan keningnya mengikuti langkah Hongki yang membawanya kesebuah rumah sakit. henry yang melihat anaknya berjalan menghampiri tersenyum lalu tiba-tiba menjewer Hongki membuat namja itu meringis.

" eoma bilang suruh cari tahu siapa yeoja itu bukan pacaraaaannn.."

" appoh eoma! Ahhh liatlah..seragam Kibum sama dengan seragamnyaa..aauuuww"

Henry memperhatikan Kibum yang sedang meringis hafal perilaku eoma dan anak didepannya. Kibum dan Hongki adalah sepasang kekasih sejak mereka kecil dan keduanya sudah hafal kebiasaan masing-masing, hingga Kibum harus pindah kesekolah diseoul karna beasiswa yang ahirnya mereka berpisah sekolah namun keduanya selalu mendukung. Henry mengangguk-angguk menarik baju yang Kibum kenakan.

" ah..chagya pasti kau kenal dengan yeoja didalam, sudah dua minggu sejak Hongki menemukan dia didekat danau dia pingsan..keadaannya sangat lemah membuatnya tidak bisa sadar. Pasti keluarganya sangatkhawatir..dia tidak punya identitas kec seragamnya dan phonsel yang mati.."

Hongki membuka pintu ruang rawat dan membawa Kibum melewati ruang sterillisasi, mata hitam Kibum melebar saat matanya menemukan sosok yeoja yang tengah berbaring tidak sadarkan diri dengan selang infuse yang menempel disalah satu tangannya.

" Teukiee? Jinca?"

" nugu?kau mengenalnya?"

Kibum mengangguk dia mengambil tas disamping Teukiee yang ia yakini sebagai tas milik Teukiee. Ia mendapati phonsel berwarna putih itu mati dengan cepat Kibum mengambil chager miliknya dan memberi chager itu pada phonsel Teukiee. Hongki hanya memperhatikan apa yang Kibum lakukan.

Hanya ada satu nomor yang menghubunginya..

Kyuhyun menunjuk phonsel Yesung yang bergetar di dasbor mobil tidak semangat, Yesung menghela nafasnya dan langsung mengambilnya.

" yeoboseo.."

" yeoboseo..mian aku menghubungi lewat phonsel milik Teukiee.."

" phonsel Teukiee?"

Yesung melihat layar phonselnya dan mendapati id pemanggil. Kyuhyun menepikan mobilnya dan ikut mendengarkan pembicaraan yang kemudian dilouds oleh Yesung.

" ah ne, aku menghubungi anda karna hanya satu nomor yang ada dikontak namenya.."

"nuguya? Dimana Teukiee? Aku ingin bicara dengannya.."

Kibum mengerutkan keningnya mencoba mengingat suara siapa yang berada diseberang sana.

" Yesung? Ah syukurlah, aku berbicara denganmu..ini aku Kim Kibum teman sekelasmu! Kau sekarang ada dimana?"

" wae? Palli berikan phonselnya pada Teukiee.."

" aku berikanpun kau tidak akan mendengar suaranya ppabo! Datanglah keRS daerah ceongnan ruang ICU, Teukiee sedang tidak sadarkan diri disini.."

" jinca? Baik! Kyu.! Palli hidupkan mesinnya..tuttutut.."

Kibum menceritakan siapa Teukiee pada Hongki dan Henry yang langsung mendapat perhatian dari keduanya. Tidak lama Yesung dan Kyuhyun sampai dengan wajah yang benar-benar khawatir. Kibum langsung menggeser tubuhnya menjauh,

" ..sebentar lagi biasanya dia akan sadar, dan dokter juga akan kemari jika ia menginginkannya.."

" ba-bagai maana bisa Teukieku ada disini?"

Henry menceritakan semuanya kepada Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak lama mereka meninggalkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun untuk menemani Teukiee,Yesung dan Kyuhyun menangis memegang tangan mungil Teukiee dengan bersebrangan hingga tangan mereka terusik oleh gerakan lembut dari Teukiee.

" chagy!"

" eum..Kyu? Sungie?"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengangguk, Teukiee berusaha melepas pautan tangannya dari genggaman Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Teukiee tidak bisa membuang wajahnya karna disamping kanan kirinya ada Yesung dan Kyuhyun, perlahan air mata Teukiee menetes membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun panic.

" chagy? Waeyo?"

" apalagi yang harus aku dengar?"

" apa maksudmu chagy?"

Teukiee menggeleng, namun Yesung meraih kepala Teukiee agar bisa menatapnya,

" apa yang ingin kau dengar heum? Kau bisa tanyakan padaku atau Kyuhyun..kau percaya pada kami kan? Atau kau marah karna selama hampir dua bulan ini kami jarang memiliki waktu dengan mu..mianhe..tapi kau bisa percaya pada kami.."

Teukiee bangkit dan memeluk Yesung, Kyuhyun tersenyum mengusap rambut Teukiee.

" aku takut..aku lelah..aku tidak mau lagi menjadi orang yang tidak tau apa-apa..aku takut.."

" uljima..aku dan Kyuhyun akan selalu bersamamu ne? Yesung-mu dan superkyu-mu akan selalu menjagamu.. kau tau, aku sangat-sangat tidak ingin melihatmu seperti ini..kau boleh marah, menampar atau melempar ku kemanapun seperti yang noona lakukan tapi jangan seperti ini.."

Kyuhyun mengusap rambut Teukiee lagi, Teukiee menangis sesenggukan.

" dengar..kau tidak sendirian..kau selalu bilang kau punya kami dan kami punya kau, sekarang mana kata-kata itu? Apa itu hanya lelucon? Hanya kata-kata untuk menghibur?"

Ucap Kyuhyun yang disengaja bernada meremehkan, Teukiee melepas pelukannya pada Yesung dan menatap Kyuhyun kesal

" itu bukan Lelucon! Aku seriussssss!"

" makanya jangan seperti ini lagi ne? lihat ini..kemarin aku hampir mendapatkan dua kali..huhu.."

Kyuhyun menunjuk cap tangan di pipinya, Teukiee mendekatkan wajahnya mengamati pipi Kyuhyun dan bergantian dengan dan air mata Teukiee berubah menjadi kekhawatiran..

" appoh? Nugu?"

" apoooh..tapi tidak sesakit kalau kau menghilang, jangan hilang lagi ne..?"

Dengan cepat Teukiee mengangguk, saat Yesung selesai menyuapi Teukiee Young saeng datang dan memeriksa Teukiee.

" dia akan tertidur barang beberapa waktu.."

" ..jangan katakan pada keluargaku..jebal.."

Pesan Teukiee sesaat sebelum menutup matanya, Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk. Setelah berterima kasih pada Hongki dan Henry , Yesung dan Kyuhyun kembali menemani Teukiee.  
Yukie benar-benar tidak bisa diam, bahkan Heechul tidak bisa menenangkan yeoja atraktif itu..

" yeoboseo?..Kyu?"

" noona aku dan Yesung sekarang sedang bersama Teukiee..dia sedang tidur..jangan khawatir kami akan pulang membawa Teukiee..katakan pada yang lain Teukiee saat ini belum ingin pulang terlebih bertemu dengan keluarganya.."

" Kyu! Katakan dimana kalian! Atau noona akan marah pada kalian!"

" saat ini ancaman noona tidak berarti untukku atau Yesung..jangan cari kami, jangan khawatir dan jika mendengar kami dimana jangan coba mendekat atau Teukiee benar-benar tidak akan kembali.."

" YA KIM KYUHYUN! Apa yang kau maksud hah!?"

" pesan dari Teukiee..tut..tut.."

Yukie mencoba menghub Kyuhyun berkali-kali namun mailbox, Donghae dan yang lainnya mendekat dan mengerubungi Yukie.

" Kyuhyun bilang mereka sedang bersama Teukiee, Teukiee sedang tidur..dia tidak ingin pulang.."

" dimana mereka!? Aku akan mencarinya!"

Ucap Donghae bersiap mengenakan jaketnya saat tiba-tiba Yukie memberinya pukulan di perut membuat Donghae terhuyung menabrak Kangin yang ada dibelakangnya, Yukie menangis terduduk dilantai..

" langkahi dulu mayatku!..hikz..aku tau kau pasti lebih menghawatirkan dongsaengmu dari pada aku..tapi jebal jangan cari dia lagi, jangan khawatir dan jangan mendekat sebelum dia ingin kembali atau selamanya kita tidak akan bertemu Teukiee lagi.."

" a- ap-pa yang kau maksudkan Yukie?"

Tanya Heechul menggeleng,

" molla,…a..aku.."

Saat itu Yukie langsung pingsan, ketiga calon dokter itu langsung membawa Yukie kekamar Teukiee dan membiarkan Yukie berbaring disana. Malam itu semua masih berkumpul dirumah Donghae meski masih khawatir pada Teukiee, Heechul tetap mencoba membuat dongsaeng-dongsaengnya tenang. Di kamar Teukiee, Yukie mulai terbangun menatap langit-langit kamar. Yukie mencoba mengingat apa yang membuat Teukiee menjadi lain,

_Siang itu Yukie menemukan Kyuhyun dan Yesung tengah merengek dan mengerubungi seseorang. Yukie yang baru saja pulang sekolah bisa melihat seorang yeoja mungil berumur 5__th__ itu tengah mengacuhkan kedua dongsaengnya. Kyuhyun bahkan hampir menangis meminta yeoja itu memperhatikannya, Yesung tersenyum melihat Yukie dan menarik Yukie mendekati keduanya._

_' waeyo?'_

_'noona..hikz..bantu aku..hikz..Teukiee tidak mau dengal..'_

_Yukie memandang Teukiee yang langsung berlari meminta gendong padanya. Dengan perhatian Yukie menggendong Teukiee yang langsung membenamkan wajahnya diperpotongan leher Yukie._

_' hyunie jahaaat..hyunie boong..kata hyunie tidak cakit tapi tadi hyunie menjelit kecakitan..hikz..hikz..'_

_' tadi hyunie jatuh dan telluka gala-gala mau mengambil capu tangan Teukiee ditaman, caat Teukiee mau mengobati hyunie bilang tidak cakit..tlus tadi waktu tidak cengaja telcenggol hyunni belteliak cakit…'_

_Yukie mengangguk mencoba menerjemahkan apa yang dongsaengnya katakan. Setelah tau maksud dongsaeng-dongsaengnya Yukie tersenyum._

_' Hyunnie kenapa berbohong? Katakan kalau tidak noona tidak bisa membantumu..'_

_' Hyunnie tidak mau Teukiee khawatil..nanti Teukiee nangis..hikz..'_

_Sekarang gantian Yukie menatap Teukiee di gendongannya.._

_' tapi tetap saja tidak boleh belbohong..Teukiee tidak cuka dibohongi..'_

_+ next episode_


	5. Special We are--

" Special "

Saat dimana Tuhan memberimu sesuatu yang berharga dan perlu kau jaga seperti sebuah permata  
Seorang dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihan yang akan menjadikan hidupmu berbeda  
menjadikan harimu terasa was-was.  
Tuhan memberikan takdir yang berbeda dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menebaknya  
memastikan jalannya untukmu.

LeeTeuk-Yesung-Kyuhyun  
Lee donghae-Kim Hyukjae

Love|tidak tentu|GS

Kyuhyun tersenyum melihat Teukiee kini tengah tertidur dengan damai. Yesung memberinya sebuah minuman kaleng yang Hongki belikan tadi pagi.

" kita salah hyung…mengapa aku terlalu bodoh bisa mengacuhkan Teukiee demi yeoja itu? Benar kata Teukiee biar menyakitkan kejujuran adalah yang paling baik..untunglah aku mengetahui kesalahanku sebelum terlambat..kalau tidak aku pasti tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri.."

" apa salah Teukiee hingga saudara dan chingu yang ia percaya malah berbuat seperti itu? Aku tidak bisa berpikir.."

Kyuhyun mengangguk, pertanyaan Yesung benar. Keduanya terus memikirkan bagaimana bersikap nantinya didepan Teukiee dan WookMin. Lama Phonsel Yesung bergetar, Yesung mengangkat phonselnya dan memberi tahu Kyuhyun siapa yang menelfon kemudian keduanya menganngguk.

" yeoboseo.."

''apa yang noona lakukan sehingga Teukiee seperti ini padaku? Apa noona tanpa sengaja membohonginya?''

Yesung mengerutkan kening dan mengangkat alisnya, keduanya kaget saat Teukiee bangun membuat keduanya langsung duduk saling berhadapan disamping kanan kiri tempat tidur Teukiee.

'' noona mohon katakan pada noona apa benar..hikz..katakan pada Teukiee jika noona tidak sengaja membohonginya..bahkan noona tidak tau harus bagaimana..noona tidak ingat..''

" noona..sudahlah.."

Suara Yesung terputus saat dengan cepat Teukiee meribut phonselnya.

" eooni….appoh..hikz…appoh…"

Mata Yukie terbelalak saat mendengar suara rengekan Teukiee, Yukie langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan tidak menghiraukan sekelilingnya. Key terpaksa membenarkan alat-alat praktek yang Yukie jatuhkan, Key tau bagaimana Yukie mencoba menghubungi dongsaengnya hingga benar-benar diangkat. Changmin menggenggam bahu Yukie untuk memenangkan Yukie yang kini mulai menangis sesenggukan ..

" Teukiee.. apa yang sakit? apa yang sakittt!"

Jerit Yukie frustasi,

''appoh..dadaku appoh..hikz..''

" chagy ijinkan aku kesana!eoni janji tidak akan mengajak keluargamu ne..yakso!jebal.."

'' datanglah kealamat…''

" gomawo Yesung! Changmin ..aku harus pergi.."

" ne pergilah..hati-hati ne?"

Yukie mengangguk mengusap air matanya berlari seperti orang kesetanan, wajah manis nya berbinar saat melihat seseorang berjalan menuju mobil bercat hitam dengan cepat Yukie mngikuti namja itu masuk kedalam mobil. Kangin kaget melihat seseorang masuk kedalam mobilnya tanpa ijin.

" Yukie..?"

" palli! Aku sudah dapat alamatnya…palli!"

" eh?"

Yukie mengangguk menyuruh Kangin cepat-cepat menghidupkan mesin mobilnya.  
Minni dan Wookie sedang duduk berdua dikantin keduanya saling menghela nafas sedih, Kibum yang sedari tadi mengikuti keduanya hanya menggeleng..

" Min, kemarin aku menemukan saudara mu…kasihan sekali Teukiee kata namjachinguku dia sudah tidak sadarkan diri selama 2 minggu.."

" dimana? "

" diRS..eh benar kalian tidak tau? Padahal kau kan saudaranya masa' kau tidak menghawatirkan keadaan Teukiee..eum aku ingat hanya 2 nomor yang ada di dial phonselnya dan dua no itu jugalah yang berkali-kali menelfonnya..Yesung dan Kyuhyun..aku pikir itu no kau atau Oppamu tapi setelah cek no pertama milik Kyuhyun, aku pikir jika menghub Kyuhyun sama saja dia tidak bisa aku andalkan..jadinya kau mengecek no kedua dan itu no Yesung..aku senang itu Yesung hehe.."

Minni dan Wookie hanya bisa mendengarkan cerita dari kibum,

" benar..benar..saat keduanya datang, wajah mereka ketakutan dan khawatir menanyaiku berbagai pertanyaan terlebih Kyuhyun hingga pertayaan sedetail apapun ia tanyakan meski harus Yesung yang menerjemahkan semua kata-kata cepat Kyuhyun..aku, namjachinguku dan eoma shock dengan pertanyaan mereka..ckckck mereka benar-benar sangat berbeda jika berada didekat Teukiee..aku beruntung melihat mereka seperti itu, benar-benar imut, lucu dan sangat dewasa..semua bercampur jadi satu.."

Kibum menghela nafas saat melihat Yoona dan Jessica berjalan keluar kantin, dia meminum minuman yang sedari ntadi ia mainkan karna sibuk bercerita.

" ..mereka menangis mengatakan menyesal karna selama 2 bulan tidak bersama Teukiee..memang apa yang terjadi sewaktu aku tidak ada? Atau jangan-jangan dua monster itu mencoba memisahkan Teukiee dari Yesung dan Kyuhyun? Awas saja jika mereka berani berbuat macam-macam..aku akan dukung Teukiee dan kedua orang itu pacaran..kalau bisa sampai menikahh keke..kalau bisa jangan ada orang lain diantara mereka bertiga..uuhh so sweet.."

Kyuhyun kini sedang bermain Teukiee yang sedang mengerucutkan bibirnya imut menatapi soal-soal yang ada dihadapannya, Teukiee memelas pada Yesung agar membantunya menjauhkan Kyuhyun namun bagaimana Yesung mengusir Kyuhyun agar tidak mengganggu namun si raja Evil itu terus saja punya akal untuk membuat Teukiee hilang konsentrasi, Kyuhyun selalu menyeringai penuh kemenangan saat melihat kedua nya memincingkan mata bersamaan untuk mengusirnya. datang membuat ketiganya menghentikan aktifitasnya.

" keadaanmu cukup baik..beberapa hari lagi kau boleh pulang.."

" jinca dok? Gomawo.."

" Ok aku permisi dulu ya, wah kalian rajin sekali belajar..senang melihatnya..annyeong…"

menutup pintu, Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersenyum mengusap rambut Teukiee bersamaan.

" ..hari-hari yang akan datang tidak akan terjadi seperti ini lagi ne?"

" tidak boleh menghilang dariku atau Yesung hyung ne?"

Teukiee mengangguk dan mengaku salah, kini isakan lirihnya mulai terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun ataupun Yesung. Yukie yang sudah sampai menghentikan langkahnya diambang pintu.

" se..se..benarnya aku ingin pergi jauh, aku tidak mau merepotkan lagi..aku senang kalian bahagia..hikz.."

" kau bicara apa eoh? Kau kira aku bahagia dengan kau menjauh dariku? Kau kira aku tidak kehilangan nyawaku saat kau berada jauh entah dimana eoh? Sekarang terima akibatnya karna telah membuat aku begini! Kau akan menjadi miliku! Harus..aku tidak akan melepasmu!"

" aku juga! Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu..jadi terima saja jika kau harus berbagi hidupmu denganku kelak.."

Ucap Yesung tegas. Teukiee memiringkan kepalanya,

" a-pa maksud kalian?"

" kelak kita akan menikah.."

Mata bening Teukiee melebar, kedua namja di samping kanan dan kirinya kini tengah mencium pipinya bersamaan.

" menikahlah dengan kami.."

" mwo?"

" hyung kita anggap dia setuju..hehe.."

Dengan singkat mata Kyuhyun melebar saat melihat Yesung mencium bibir Teukiee.

" YAAAA!"

Dengan sigap Kyuhyun menribut tengkuk Teukiee dan mulai mencium Teukiee setelah Yesung mendengus kesal karna seenaknya Kyuhyun menghentikan ciumannya pada Teukiee. Yesung duduk membiarkan Kyuhyun mencium Teukiee yang kini mematung, Yukie yang mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun tadi langsung masuk dan shock melihat adegan dimana dongsaeng tirinya itu tengah mencium Teukiee posesif, Yesung yang mengetahui noonanya tengah menatap kearah Kyuhyun dan Teukiee langsung menunjuk-nunjuk tangan Kyuhyun yang tengh mengurung Teukiee agar bersandar didinding, Kyuhyun mengerang kesal tanpa melepass ciumannya. Sedangkan Teukiee sama sekali shock melihat mata Kyuhyun kini terpejam dihadapannya dengan bibir yang sedang mencoba menghisap bibir nya. Kangin pun tidak kalah shock dengan Yukie, bukan hanya shock namun hatinya juga sama-sama perih..Yesung berusaha menyadarkan Kyuhyun,

' apaan sih? Salah siapa mendahuluiku week..ternyata ciuman itu sangat mengasikkan..'

" Kyu..hentikan.."

Kyuhyun tetap mengacuhkan Yesung, malah kini bermain dan menuntut bibir Teukiee lebih dan lebih. Lama Yukie shock hingga ia tersadar bahwa Kyuhyun sudah memulai aksinya sejak ia datang beberapa menit lalu..

" YAA KIM KYUHYUN!"

Mata Kyuhyun terbuka lebar mendengar suara ledakan dari orang yang benar-benar membuatnya merinding jika berbuat salah. Kyuhyun melepas ciumannya membiarkan Teukiee meraup udara sebanyak-banyaknya, perlahan Kyuhyun menelan salivanya dan berbalik kearah sumber suara dan menemukan Yukie tengah menatapnya horror. Dengan secepat kilat Yukie meraih telinga Kyuhyun dan menjauhkan Kyuhyun dari Teukiee..

" aaaww..appoh noonaaa…"

" dasar Pervert! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Teukiee hah? Chagy gwacanayo? Aiss lihatlah bibirmu bengkak.."

Teukiee hanya mengangguk-angguk masih shock dengan kelakuan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Yukie menjewer Kyuhyun membuat Kyuhyun mengaduh kesakitan. Setelah lama Yukie mendekati Teukiee yang kini tersenyum seperti biasanya, Yukie memeluk Teukiee sambil mengucap beberapa kata maaf..

" eoni..huhu..appoh.."

Ucap Teukiee saat menerima suapan dari Yukie, Yukie kaget langsung menghentikan aksinya memberi suapan..

" mana yang sakit? "

Teukiee menunjuk bibirnya, Yesung tersenyum simpul sedangkan kyuhyun tersenyum senang. Yukie mendelikkan matanya.

" apa karna ciuman tadi?"

Dengan polosnya Teukiee mengangguk, semburat warna merah itu kini menghiasi wajah putih pucatnya. Kangin mengenyitkan keningny..

" Kyuhyun tidak seperti Yesung..dia menciumku sangat jahat..dia juga menggigiti bibirku..lihat ini..huhu..appoh.."

Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya melihat dengan polosnya Teukiee mengatakan apa yang telah ia lakukan padanya membuat mau tidak mau Kyuhyun menelan salivanya menunggu aksi dari noona kesayangannya. Yukie menatap Kyuhyun dengan tatapan intimidasi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya pada bibir Teukiee yang kini terluka, dia bisa melihat bekas gigitan disana dan mengenyit ngeri membayangkan apa yang Kyuhyun lakukan tadi.  
Kangin duduk disamping Siwon yang sedang mengunyah permen karet yang ia beli sebelum masuk kedalam kelas. Donghae masih menekuk wajahnya yang kini terlihat sangat lelah.

" kemarin aku benar-benar patah hati.."

Ucap Kangin lirih, ucapannya membuat dua chingunya langsung menghadapnya.

" kemarin kau pergi kemana? Aku lihat kau bersama Yukie? Apa kau juga menyukai Yukie sama seperti Donghae?"

Tanya Siwon tanpa dosa, Kangin dan Donghae saling berpandangan.

" jangan sembarangan!"

Jawab Kanghae bersamaan.  
Siwon tertawa melihat keduanya sangat kompak seketika Kangin dan Donghae tersenyum.

" kemarin aku dan Yukie menjenguk dongsaengmu..kau tau apa yang kami temukan? YeKyu sedang melamarnya dan mengatakan akan menikahinya..aku dan Yukie langsung membuka pintu kamar rawat saat mendengar suara pekikan Kyuhyun dan begitu shock saat melihat Kyuhyun tengah mencium Teukiee dengan sangat mesra dan..jujur itu sangat menyakitkan.."

" MWO? Kau menyukai Teukiee?"

Kangin mengangguk dan menceritakan bagaimana dia menyimpan perasaannya, Donghae menatap Kangin

" bagaimana keadaannya?"

" sebentar lagi akan keluar dari RS.."

" harusnya aku bersama dengannya..oppa macam apa aku ini? Tidak berguna.."

Siwon dan Kangin menepuk pundak Donghae dengan tepukan hangat mencoba memberi kekuatan pada Donghae. Dengan rinci Kangin menjelaskan apa yang terjadi pada Donghae, kali ini Siwon tidak menyela seperti biasanya dan terlihat banyak terdiam.  
Yukie tersenyum melihat Teukiee mengerjapkan mata beningnya kemudian mendekatinya untuk memberi ciuman hangat dikening Teukiee, seperti biasa Teukiee tersenyum senang mendapatkannya.

" kemana Sungie dan Kyunie?"

" mereka kusuruh pulang! Aku tidak yakin kau akan baik-baik saja karna mereka sangat pervert, apa lagi Kyuhyun..dia benar-benar evil..bisa habis kau kalau aku membiarkannya bersamamu.."

Teukiee menunduk malu,

" eon, tidak apa jika aku seperti ini? Aku..apa aku pantas..eoni..a..ku-"

" ck, gwacana..aku senang-senang saja jika mereka menginginkanmu..aku merestui kok!dan jangan khawatir jika oppamu melarang aku akan berjuang untukmu..hehe.."

" tapi eoni..eoni dan oppa.."

Yukie tersenyum mengangguk pada Teukiee,

" aniya, aku hanya suka padanya ..sekarang aku lebih suka Kangin hehe.."

Teukiee menatap Yukie dengan tatapan beningnya, Yukie mengalihkan pandangannya dari Teukiee. Teukiee kembali berbaring dan menutup wajahnya membuat Yukie kaget. Yukie bisa melihat tempat tidur itu bergetar, Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengendap-endap masuk namun hanya mematung saat melihat Yukie tertuduk menatap tempat tidur Teukiee yang bergetar.

" mianhe..mianhe karna telah mencoba membohongimu..a..ku…"

" ..kenapa aku begitu egois? Kenapa Tuhan menciptakan aku yang begitu egois..aku memisahkan banyak orang, kenapa hanya demi aku semua orang mengorbankan dirinya meninggalkan orang yang dicintai..mengalah..menangis.."

Isak Teukiee.

" chagy, bu-"

" aku ingin sendiri.."

" ta-.."

" beri aku waktu 15menit untuk sendiri..tidak lebih.."

" baiklah, kalau ada sesuatu panggil aku..aku diluar.."

Tidak ada sahutan yang ada hanya suara isakan. Yukie kaget melihat dua dongsaengnya berdiri didepan pintu, Yukie mengangguk membiarkan keduanya tetap tinggal dikamar Teukiee. Yesung dan Kyuhyun duduk berhadapan memandang Teukiee yang kini tengah terisak.

" hentikan tangismu atau aku dan kyuhyun akan menciummu terus.."

Ucapan Yesung membuat Teukiee berhenti terisak, perlahan dia membuka selimut yang menutupi wajahnya dan menemukan wajah Kyuhyun dan Yesung berada dihadapannya. Teukiee sesenggukan,

" kau ini, sudah..dengar ya chagy..kau pilih yang mana kau menikah denganku dan bahagia denganku atau kau memilih aku mati bersama orang yang tidak aku cintai?"

" hikz.."

Kyuhyun meyakinkan perkataannya,

" memang aku sempat senang saat bersama dengan Wookie tapi bagaimana aku bisa mengatakan jika itu cinta? Aku nyaman bersamamu..aku bahkan lebih memilihmu ketimbang dia, jika kau menjauh dariku aku akan mati..namun jika Wookie yang menjauh aku masih ada kau..aku tidak akan mati hanya karna Wookie.."

" memang apa yang kami rasakan berbeda saat bersamamu..bukankah kita saling mengerti? Dan masalah Yukie noona dan oppamu? Kau tidak usah khawatir jika kami bisa menikah denganmu kenapa noona dan Donghae hyung tidak bisa?"

Teukiee mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bingung,

" heii jangan menggodaku dengan tampang imut seperti ituuuuu…."

" aku dapat eummp.."

Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat tiba-tiba Yesung menangkup kepala Teukiee dan menciumnya.

" yaa-yaaaaa…andweeeeee…"

Bukannya langsung meribut Teukiee dari Yesung, otak evil Kyuhyun malah beraksi menyuruhnya untuk memanggil Yukie diluar. Yesung tersenyum melepas ciumannya dan menatap mata Teukiee.

" ingat! Jangan menggodaku dengan menangis dan berbuat yang tidak –tidak ne? saranghaeyo…eump"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Yukie masuk, saat Yesung mencium kening Teukiee.

" eh?"

" apa-apaan sih? Kau membuatku menggagalkan janjiku tadi!"

" noonaaa dongsaengmu sangat pervert! Lihattt dia habis mencium Teukiee! Kau harus menjeweernya karna mendahuluikuuu.."

Yukie menatap Teukiee yang sedang menyentuh bibirnya dan Yesung yang kini hanya tersenyum mengangkat bahunya.

"..manis.."

" mwo?"

" yesungie sangat ma-eump.."

Lagi-lagi mata polos Yukie dimanjakan oleh sifat pervert Kyuhyun yang kini mencium Teukiee lembut..

" gimana?"

" manis..eump.."

" KIM KYUHYUN!"

Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan teriakan duo Kim yang memanggil namanya bersamaan dan terfokus pada bibir mungil didalam mulutnya terus menghisap bibir itu masuk kedalam mulutnya dan sedikit nakal Kyuhyun menggigitnya agar bisa leluasa mengobrak-abrik apa yang ada didalam rongga mulut Teukiee. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan Teukiee yang meminta jeda untuk bernafas dan terus menikmatinya.  
Beberapa hari kemudian Teukiee sudah diijinkan pulang , Yesung menyuruh semuanya untuk bersikap seperti biasanya dan membuat Teukiee nyaman. Donghae menghentikan aksi membacanya saat menyadari Teukiee menyusup kedalam selimut yang ia gunakan, baru kali ini Donghae merasakan sangat lepas melihat Teukiee berada di kamarnya..

" ooppa sedang baca apa?"

" pelajaran untuk besok, wae? Tumben kedua namjachingumu itu membiarkan kamu berpisah dengannya.."

Donghae membaringkan tubuhnya menyamakan dengan Teukiee yang kini berbaring disampingnya, Donghae bisa melihat pancaran mata bening yang selalu ia rindukan selama hampir 1 bulan.

" mianhe, apa karna kau tau aku menyukai Yukie? Aah..sebenarnya aku menyukai Yukie sangat! Tapi sepertinya cintaku bertepuk sebelah tangan.."

" oppaa…kenapa merahasiakan kematian eoma dan appa.."

Mata Donghae terbelalak, kini ia menatap Teukiee tidak percaya. Teukiee menyusupkan kepalanya di dada bidang Donghae dan mulai terisak.

" ..rasanya sakit merasa tidak di anggap..hikz..kenapa membohongiku? Aku tidak suka dibohongi..aku benci, sekarang untuk percayapun aku sulit..waeyo? hikz..hikz.."

" uljima..mianhe.."

Donghae terus mengusap rambut Teukiee sambil terus mengucap maaf, bukan salah Donghae tidak memberitahu Teukiee karna Donghae pun menurut saat Heechul menyuruhnya. Malam itu Donghae habiskan untuk mengenang semuanya bersama Teukiee hingga Teukiee terlelap dalam dekapannya.  
Minni dan Heechul menyiapkan sarapan dengan diam.

" panggil Teukiee sana, kalau dia belum bangun pasti kedua pengawalnya belum bangun…"

Minni hanya mengangguk pasrah, dengan perasaan was-was dia mengetuk pintu kamar saudaranya namun hingga lama tidak ada sahutan.

" Teukiee..palli bangun.."

Benar benar tidak ada sahutan, Kyuhyun terjaga mendengar suara ketukan pintu menoleh-noleh mencari Yesung dan Teukiee namun keduanya tidak tampak dimatanya. Dengan malas Kyuhyun membuka pintu dan mendapati Minni berada didepan pintu menatapnya kaget.

" wae?"

" eoni menyuruhku untuk membangunkan Teukiee…"

" Miiiiiiiing…"

Minni dan Kyuhyun menoleh pada sumber suara, mata keduanya memincing saat melihat Teukiee masih memakai piamanya dan menyeret boneka panda keluar dari kamar Donghae. Teukiee tersenyum mendekati keduanya..

" aku kira kau sedang mandi.."

" hehe..Miiiiing aku senaaaang.."

" wae? Ah aku harus kebawah, palli bersiap.."

Teukiee mengangguk,  
Yukie memakan sarapannya bersama dengan mommy dan daddynya dengan perlahan. Tidak ada suara yang berarti dari ketiganya..

" mana Yesung dan Kyuhyun? Tumben kau tidak membangunkan mereka?"

" mereka ada di rumah Teukiee chagy.."

Daddy mengerutkan keningnya mendapat jawaban dari mommy. Mommy meletakkan alat makannya dan menatap Yukie dan suaminya bergantia membuat Yukie bingung.

" bagaimana kalau kita menikahkan mereka.."

Daddy menunda acaranya meminum kopi dan menatap mommy lekat,

" maksud mommy kita harus menikahkan nugu Yesung sama Teukiee atau Kyuhyun ama Teukiee? Kalau dengan Yesung jangan harap raja Evil itu akan tinggal diam dan jangan harap juga Yesung menyetujui pernikahan KyuTeuk..dan jika disuruh memilih Teukiee pasti akan bingung dan netral alias tidak mungkin menanyai Teukiee..bisa-bisa dia tidak akan memilih keduanya dan parahnya YeKyu akan marah pada kita.."

" Yukie, masa kita harus menikahkan Ketigannya..?"

" daddy, mommy..mungkin itu lebih baik dari pada sampai Yekyu berbuat macam-macam pada Teukiee. Untuk jaga-jaga jika setan dalam tubuh mereka mengeluarkan taringnya pada dongsaeng kesayanganku..lagi pula tidak ada salahnya menikah, suatu hari nanti Teukiee akan menentukan siapa yang ia pilih. Untuk sekarang alangkah baiknya jika mereka menconba bertanggung jawab dengan apa yang mereka pilih.."

Daddy mengangguk-angguk.

" nanti malam kita kerumah Teukiee..kita bicarakan ini bersama keluarganya.."

" alangkah baiknya jika itu sekarang dad, nanti malam eoni akan berada dijepang dan Donghae ada tugas.."

Mommy dan daddy mengangguk. Keduanya menuruti apa yang Yukie katakan karna menurut keduanya Yukie lah yang paling tau kedua dongsaengnya. Siang itu Donghae dan Heechul sibuk menyiapkan minuman dan camilan untuk keluarga Yukie yang tiba-tiba datang membuat mereka menunda aktifitasnya. Moomy dan daddy tersenyum kearah heechul dan Donghae yang bersiap duduk didepan mereka.

" mianhe, apa yang terjadi? "

" aniya chulie-ah, hanya kami ingin membicarakan tentang hub kedua anak kami dan dongsaengmu..Teukiee..eum apa tidak sebaiknya kita resmikan?"

Ucapan Mommy membuat Donghae dan Heechul berpandangan, keduanya tau cepat atau lambat keluarga Yekyu pasti akan menemui mereka namun mereka tidak membayangkan jika itu saat ini. Donghae mengangguk menyerahkan semua keputusan pada Heechul, sekilas Donghae menatap Yukie yang langsung membuang mukannya kearah lain. Yukie masih belum bisa percaya jika namja yang ia edarkan sebagai calon suami masa depannya nanti adalah Donghae, oppa Teukiee yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi saudaranya. Donghae menunduk mencoba menekuni lantai untuk menjawab semua perasaan yang ada dihatinya. Donghae menyerah untuk dua hal, ia menyerah karna Teukiee lebih dari segalanya..dan ia menyerah untuk memiliki Yukie yang tidak melihatnya, yang bukan siapa-siapanya, mungkin jika Yukie telah menjadi kekasihnya Donghae akan berfikir untuk mengakali pernikahan Teukiee dengan hanya mengijinkan dia menikah dengan Kyuhyun yang notabene hanya Dongsaeng tiri Yukie seperti yang pernah Siwon katakan padanya. Namun pikiran Siwon jauh dari pikirannya yang akan tetap mengalah. Pengecut? Ani! Donghae hanya ingin memberikan yang terbaik untuk Dongsaengnya.

' lalu Minni? Bagaimana dengan Ming yang telah menyukai kyuhyun sejak SD?'

Donghae hanya menggeleng memikirkan pikirannya yang melayang kesosok dongsaengnya yang lain, sosok Minni yang selalu bercerita padnya tentang Kyuhyun.

" bagaimana? Aku takut..dari yang aku dengar dari Yukie, Kyuhyun sangat Pervert ..kami takut jika anak kami itu berbuat macam-macam pada Teukiee tanpa tanggung jawab. Eum, memang pernikahan ini sudah diajukan kenegara namun pada ahirnya aku yakin kedua anak kami akan memutuskan yang terbaik untuk kehidupan mereka, bukankah akan lebih baik jika mereka langsung di beri tanggung jawab untuk menjaga Teukiee sepenuhnya? "

" aku yakin mereka akan bertanggung jawab atas milik mereka…ku mohon terima lamaran kami..kami akan menyiapkan pernikahan keduanya setelah ini.."

Heechul memandang Donghae yang tertunduk.

" semua keputusan ada di tangan Donghae, dia oppa Teukiee.."

Merasa namanya disebut Donghae menegakkan kepalanya, seulas senyum menyikapi namja fishy itu, semua mata tertuju padanya..

" aku kira itu yang terbaik..kapan rencananya?"

" kau setuju?"

Donghae mengangguk.

" yeobo palli kita siapkan segalanya! Yukie kami tinggal dulu yaaaaa…permisii.."

Donghae dan Heechul menatap kedua orang tua Yukie yang langsung melesat pergi dengan tatapan kaget keduanya lalu menatap Yukie yang tengah meminum tehnya dengan santai.

" kalian harus merelakan acara hari ini dan besok tertunda..hehe..karna kedua orang tuaku akan benar-benar menyiapkan semuanya sesuai keinginan mereka, kajja kita fithing baju untuk kalian.."

" mwo?"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun mendekati bangku Teukiee yang kini berpindah di depan keduanya dengan seringai andalan nya. Teukiee mengerucutkan bibirnya karna tidak bisa mengerjakan soal yang ada di papan tulis tadi, kalau saja Kyuhyun tidak membantunya.

" sudahlah, nanti aku akan mengajarimu ne?"

" tapi Ming..seingatku aku pernah menjawab dengan benar soal itu..huhu.."

" mungkin hanya mirip…"

Minni mengangguki perkataan Wookie, sejak saat Kyuhyun dan Yesung mengetahui bahwa Minwook berusaha memisahkan mereka dengan Teukiee Yesung dan Kyuhyun hanya sesekali menanyai keduanya. Yesung dan Kyuhyun memang sempat menganggap mereka adalah seseorang yang akan mereka cintai namun keduanya sadar tidak ada yang lain yang selalu ada dipikiran keduanya kecuali Teukiee. Adakalanya pikiran seseorang berubah namun tidak akan meninggalkan kesadaran mereka tentang sesuatu, sesuatu yang hangat didasar lubuk hati mereka. Minni dan Wookie mengakui dan sadar bahwa memisahkan Teukiee dengan Yekyu adalah pilihan terahir yang akan mereka lakukan saat Teukiee dalam bahaya seperti ancaman Jessica dan Yoona tempo hari. Kyuhyun duduk menggeser Minni yang langsung menyingkir.

" gwacana, nanti aku akan mengajari lagi ne? buat apa punya namjachingu sejenius Kim Kyuhyun kalau tidak di manfaatkan ya ga?"

" hyyuuuuunn..eump.."

Lagi-lagi Yesung mencuri start mencium Teukiee, Mata Kyuhyun terbelalak karna Yesung meraih kepala Teukiee saat Kyuhyun hampir mendaratkan ciumannya. Dengan wajah tidak terima Kyuhyun meraih tengkuk Teukiee dan memutar kearahnya membuat Teukiee kini berada dalam kekangan Kyuhyun. Yesung tersenyum mengusap bibirnya membiarkan Kyuhyun dengan Teukiee. Tangan mungil Teukiee mendorong Kyuhyun kuat-kuat membuat Kyuhyun mau tidak mau melepas pagutannya, wajah Teukiee memerah karna kehabisan nafas dan malu pada Minni dan Wookie yang menatap ketiganya sweetdrob.

" Miiiiingg jauhkan mereka dari kuuuuu…"

Ucap Teukiee ingin bergeser ketempat duduk Minni, namun dengan cepat tangannya ditarik dan duduk di pangkuan Yesung.

" mau lari eoh? "

" ani,..ha-"

" tidak boleh lari.."

Wookie dan Minni hanya menggeleng melihat posesifnya Kyuhyun dan Yesung.

' hatiku sakit melihat ini, namun jauh dalam hatiku akan lebih sakit jika ini tidak terjadi..aku bahagia Yesung bersama Teukiee..'

' seperti ini lebih baik..aku akan sangat menyesal jika merusak hubungan mereka, aku tidak bisa mengambil yang bukan milikku..dan kyuhyun dari awal bukan milikku..huuft aku harap ini akan terjadi selamanya..'

Minni mengangkat phonselnya dan tersenyum melihat siapa yang memanggilnya. Dia mengangguk pada Teukiee untuk mengangkatnya dan menyingkir..

" yeoboseo? Oppa waeyo?"

" ..Ming mianhe..kali ini oppa harus membuat keputusan sepihak yang merugikanmu..mianhe.."

" maksud oppa?"

" Oppa menerima lamaran dari keluarga Yesung dan Kyuhyun, mereka melamar Teukiee untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun..sekarang oppa sedang bersiap-siap menjalani beberapa proses yang harus diperlukan..mianhe, oppa tau kau masih menyukai Kyuhyun, dan mungkin mencintainya.."

" musuniriya oppa? Aku malah akan membenci oppa jika oppa menolaknya karna aku, aku menyayangi Teukiee oppa dan menurutku dua namja itu adalah namja terbaik yang bisa menjaga Teukiee setelah oppa..aku yakin..tapi oppa siapa yang kau pilih untuk menjadi suami Teukiee? Yesung? Kyuhyun?"

Mata kelinci Minni membulat mendengar jawaban Donghae.

" ..tidak mungkin menolaknya..oppa juga pusing! Kau tau sendiri saudara kembarmu itu paling tidak bisa menentukan sesuatu hal dengan pasti..untuk sementara biarkan Yesung dan Kyuhyun menjadi suaminya menunggu Teukiee benar-benar mengerti siapa yang ia pilih..oppa yakin jika Teukiee yang memilihnya maka tidak ada yang akan menolak baik Yesung atau Kyuhyun..lagi pula mereka hanya menikah, mencegah jika Kyuhyun atau Yesung hilang kendali begitulah kata Yukie..dan aku akan melarang keduanya menyentuh Teukie! Hehe..tidak apa kan Ming? Aku tidak bisa mengatakan apapun sekarang..jika kau keberatan aku masih bisa mengatakan menolak pernika-.."

" Oppa! Jangan menganggap aku anak kecil yang akan marah jika mainanku diribut! Aku tidak keberatan ataupun sakit hati! Aku senang..aku tulus oppa…"

Suara Minni perlahan memelan.  
Donghae mengangguk-angguk menutup phonselnya. Kini ia tengah berada didalam kamarnya merebahkan diri mencoba menetralisir keadaan pikirannya yang sedikit kacau.

" eoma, appa..besok Teukiee akan menikah..apa keputusanku benar? Ahh..jika kalian ada disini alangkah indahnya malam nanti.."

Heechul dan Hankyung menjadi orang tersibuk kedua setelah orang tua YeKyu, pasalnya mereka semua yang menghandel semua perlengkapan pernikahan dari baju pengantin hingga tempat upacara pernikahan. Memang pernikahan ini tergolong sederhana dan hanya beberapa yang akan diundang mengingat umur calon pengantin yang massih tergolong anak-anak belia dan jangan dilupakan bahwa pernikahan ini memiliki dua namja dan satu yeoja yang akan bersumpah diatas pelaminan berbeda dengan pernikahan pada umumnya.  
Hankyung menyeka keringat yeoja cantik yang kini duduk disampingnya sedang menikmati pemandangan hasil karyanya. Heechul tersenyum,

" aku dilewati..hehe.."

" apa kau ingin menikah bersamaan mereka?"

Heechul menggeleng mendengar godaan kekasihnya.

" Han..apa Teukiee akan bertahan? Aku ingat kata Dr. Saeng saat menjemput Teukiee..keadaan Teukiee berada dalam titik lemah..kemungkinan- kemungkinan itu selalu menghantuiku atau pun Donghae.."

" kau tidak percaya Teukiee akan bertahan? Kau ingat bagaimana Teukiee tumbuh? Yakinlah bahwa Teukiee akan bertahan hingga kita yang tidak bertahan.."

Yesung dan Kyuhyun bingung memasuki ruangan rumah Teukiee yang kini tengah dirias..Donghae mendekati mereka.

" Teukiee masuk kamar, noona ingin berbicara padamu.."

" eum..kajja Ming!"

Setelah Teukiee dan Minni pergi Donghae menatap Yesung dan kyuhyun yang masih berdiri didepannya.

" kalian berdua, pulanglah..aku yakin ada banyak yang harus dipersiapkan.."

" eh, hyung.."

" besok datanglah sebagai namja yang bertanggung jawab pada Teukiee jika tidak, mundurlah sebelum semua terlambat dan akan ada penyesalan.."

Yesung membenarkan kacamatanya.

" jika kami menyesal, adalah disaat dimana kami kehilangan Teukiee.."

" kalau begitu pulanglah..Yukie dan kedua orang tuamu pasti menunggu.."

" baiklah..sampaikan salam kami pada Teukiee.."

' aku tidak salahkan?'

Yesung memarkir mobilnya bingung melihat rumahnya begitu ramai orang berlalu lalang, Kyuhyun mengangkat bahunya tanda dia juga tidak mengerti. Keduanya mendekati seorang yeoja yang tengah mengatur semuanya dengan cekatan.

" mommy.."

" aigoo..dua wangjanim telah datang, bagaimana hari kalian eum? "

" baik mom, eh tapi kenapa ramai sekali? Apa noona mau menikah?"

Tanya Kyuhyun, Mommy merangkul kedua anaknya dengan senyum lebar.

" kalian yang akan menikah..kajja..daddy dan Hankyung sudah menyiapkan beberapa tuxedo untuk kalian.."

" MWO?JINCA? dengan Teukiee?"

Mommy memberikan anggukan semangat menjawab pertanyaan Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak begitu saja percaya langsung berlari kekamar yang mommy arahkan dan menemukan Hankyung dan daddynya sedang memilah-milah baju.

" ah, pengantin kita sudah datang..palli-palii kalian coba jas yang aku pilihkan.."

" hyung..daddy.."

Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersenyum saling berpandangan dan..

" Nooonaaaaaa..!"

Keduanya berlari mencari sosok yeoja yang seharusnya ada dikamarnya, keduanya berlari mencari dimana Yukie hingga ahir menemukan yeoja berambut pirang itu disekitaran kolam dan langsung menerjangnya.

" nooonaaa gomawooo..!"

" aiss! Jinca?..lepaskan.."

Keduanya tidak melepaskan Yukie namun malah memeluknya semakin erat. Yukie yang semula meronta kini membalas pelukan dari kedua dongsaengnya.

" ..sekarang apa kalian tetap akan seperti ini jika sudah menikah? Jika kalian ragu menyerahlah sekarang.."

" noona aku tidak akan berubah!aku tidak ragu sedikitpun.."

Ucap Kyuhyun mantap, Yesung mengangguki.

" aku siap berbagi dengan Kyuhyun, kau paling tau jika kami tidak main-main.."

" aku harap apa yang kalian katakan tidak kalian sesali nanti, berjanjilah untuk tetap bersama..kalian bertiga.."

Kedua namja itu mengangguk mantap, Yukie tersenyum.

Malam saat sebelum Teukiee akan dibawa pulang dari RS Yesung dan Kyuhyun membawa Yukie kesebuah taman, Yukie menuruti kedua dongsaengnya dengan tenang toh Teukiee sedang ttertidur. Tiba-tiba keduanya berhenti ditengah jalan membuat Yukie kaget, mata coklat Yukie kembali melebar saat dilihat kedua dongsaengnya berlutut dihadapannya.

' noona! Ijinkan aku mencintai Teukiee..injinkan aku melindunginya bukan sebagai chingu tapi sebagai seorang namja dewasa.."

Yukie memiringkan kepalanya berusaha menetralisir kerja otaknya menanggapi pernyataan Yesung.

' noona! Ijinkan aku mencintai Teukiee, aku mencintainya jeongmal! Aku tidak sedang berbohong atau bercanda noona.."

Kali ini Yukie memijit pelipisnya

' apa yang kalian harap dariku? Wae kalian mengatakan padaku..'

Seketika itu juga Kyuhyun dan Yesung bangkit dan menarik tangan Yukie satu-satu.

' bantu kami mengatakan pada daddy dan mommy, jika kami telah lulus kami akan menikahi Teukiee..'

' MWO? Kalian berdua?"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk.

' aku tidak bisa membiarkan si Evil ini menikahi Teukiee,aku masih bisa terima jika Teukiee yang menunjuk nya tapi kau tau noona..Teukiee tidak bisa memilih..'

' aku juga tidak mau jika harus kehilangan Teukieeeee…jebal noona bantu kamiiiii..'

Pada ahirnya malam itu dipenuhi dengan rengekan Yesung dan Kyuhyuun agar Yukie membantu dan mendukung mereka untuk tetap menikah dengan Teukiee.

Heechul, Minni dan Donghae berkumpul dikamar Teukiee menunggu Teukiee mencoba gaun pengantin yang Heechul pilihkan. Tidak begitu lama Teukiee muncul dengan balutan gaun berwarna putih indah, Teukiee tersenyum malu-malu mendekati ketiga saudaranya.

" apa aku aneh?"

" aniya..kau Yeppo chagy..kemarilah.."

Heechul mengusap rambut Teukiee dengan hangat membawanya duduk diantara ketiganya, Donghae tersenyum menepuk pundak Teukiee lembut.

" besok kau akan menikah, apa kau siap? Jika kau mau memilih sekaranglah saatnya.."

Teukiee terdiam sejenak kemudian tersenyum..

" aku mau menikah dengan kangin oppa..atau dengan Siwon oppa..heheehe.."

" ya dan saat kau katakan itu bersiaplah mendengar dua namja itu bunuh diri atau paling ringannya terjun dari lantai 13.."

Ucap Minni yang langsung di hadiahi gelak tawa.

" apa aku egois? "

" aniya..mungkin butuh waktu..lagi pula oppa dan noona hanya menjaga jika iblis didiri mereka keluar maka mereka akan ku tangkap dengan tanpa ampun..dan mengingat kalian masih kecil akan ada banyak aturan yang akan kami buat heehe jadi tenang saja, sebelum kau dewasa kau akan aman.."

" tapi..oppa..Ming?"

Minni mengerutkan keningnya, senyum manisnya merekah dan menggenggam tangan Teukiee yang berada di depannya.

" kau tau apa yang paling aku benci? Yaitu saat aku melihat apa yang seharusnya untukmu kau berikan padaku..saat aku harus menerima yang terbaik yang harusnya untukmu..saat aku harus memiliki sesuatu yang kau dulukan..jadi kenapa kau pikirkan aku? Aku memang PERNAH garis bawai kata pernah suka dengan Kyuhyun tapi sejak aku melihat dia berbeda saat bertemu denganmu aku menyerah, aku tau meski aku menyukai Kyuhyun itu tidak akan cukup untuk menghilangkan mu dalam setiap kalimatnya..kau sangat berarti untuknya..dan memangnya kau tidak tau kalau saudaramu ini selalu pusing untuk menolak namja eoh? Sudah, aku sudah menitipkanmu pada Kyuhyun dan Yesung bahkan aku sudah mengancam mereka kalau mereka berani selingkuh aku orang pertama yang akan membawa mereka ketiang gantungan.."

Teukiee terkekeh, Heechul memeluk Teukiee dan menyuruh Donghae dan Minni keluar namun keduanya meminta ijin agar bisa tidur bersama Teukiee. Ahirnya malam itu dihabiskan dengan cerita dan nyanyian sselamat tidur dari Donghae. Paginya Heechul mendandani Teukiee hingga membuat wajah mungil Teukiee tersapu bedak dan membuatnya terlihat sangat cantik.  
Disebuah gedung yang lumayan luas Kyuhyun berdecak panic dan tidak sabaran, Yesung hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah laku Kyuhyun yang menurutnya sangat gugup hingga Yukie yang berada tidak jauh dari Kyuhyun selalu memberinya deathglare agar namja itu diam. Tidak seperti Kyuhyun yang tidak bisa meredam rasa gugupnya, Yesung terlihat sangat kalem dan tenang menghadapi detik pernikahannya. Seperti yang direncanakan tamu yang hadir hanya sebatas keluarga dan chingu, beruntung hari ini hari minggu sehingga tidak harus ijin sekolah. Wookie datang bersama Kangin keduanya harus rela menghela nafas dan berdoa untuk sang pengantin. Tidak begitu lama rombongan pengantin yeoja datang, Donghae menggandeng seorang yeoja yang sukses membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun membeku ditempat. Janji suci telah terikrar dengan jelas dihadapan para saksi dan semua orang, acara pernikahan tidak membuat ketiganya merasa rumit. Saat makan malam bersama setelah acara semua tersenyum melihat Yesung dan Kyuhyun beribut mencari perhatian dari Teukiee.

" dongsaengku akan kerepotan.."

Ucap Donghae sambil bergidig, semua yang ada disana tertawa.

" eum, dad..mana hadiah pernikahan kami? Tiket bulan madu gitu.."

Tanya Kyuhyun yang langsung membuat Teukiee blushing, Yesung terkekeh menggoda dengan menunjuk pipi Teukiee. Daddy dan yang lainnya menghela nafas.

" memang apa yang akan kau lakukan saat berbulan madu? Tidak ingatkah kau masih anak-anak?"

" noonaaaa…"

" benar kata noona mu hyun, kalian masih terlalu anak-anak jadi tidak ada bulan madu de-el-el..lagi pula kalian tidak akan melakukan 'itu' sebelum cukup umur arraso?"

Kyuhyun membelalakan matanya,

" jahaaaaatttt…"

" hentikan merengek bocah, tidak ingatkah kau sekarang sudah BERISTRI? So harus menghentikan tingkah mu yang seperti anak-anak itu atau..Donghae dan eoni bisa memutuskan kau secara sepihak.."

" maksud noona?"

" Teukiee akan menjadi milikku seutuhnya, ya kan chagy?"

"ANDWEEE!"

Teriakan Kyuhyun dibarengi dengan suara gelak tawa yang memecahkan suasana menjadi hangat.  
Satu bulan setelah pernikahan YeKyuTeuk pindah kesebuah apartemen mungil yang di beli dengan jerih payah Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Yesung yang memang jago computer dan memiliki suara bagus bekerja keras mengumpulkan uang dengan menjadi penyanyi café dan mengotak-atik computer meski perkerjaan tetapnya sebagai penyanyi café tidak memberikan banyak uang namun keberuntungan saat dia terpilih mewakili cafenya untuk memberikan penampilan kepada tamu kaya raya sehingga gajinya tidak kurang seperti penyanyi berkelas dan ilmunya mengotak-atik computer memberikannya lebih dari cukup. Kyuhyun memberikan kontribusi lain dengan keahliannya bermain game dan berkerja sebagai gamer lepas yang memiliki penghasilan tidak sedikit karna keahliannya memainkan game dan membuat game yang memang keseharian Kyuhyun. Keduanya patungan dan saling mendukung.

" kekeke..kenapa kau tidak pernah rapi hyun? "

Ucap Teukiee membenarkan dasi Kyuhyun, Yesung menyiapkan susu tersenyum.

" diakan memang selalu begitu chagy,.."

" Sungiiiie kau tidak boleh memasukkan gula terlalu banyak kesusumuuu..aiss tidak sadarkah kau tidak bisa makan makanan berlebih?"

Teukiee langsung mengambil susu yang akan diminum Yesung. Kyuhyun menjajari Teukiee dan Yesung, Kyuhyun menukar susu Yesung dengan susunya yang memang sengaja tidak diberi gula, Yesung tersenyum.

" kalian tau, meski banyak orang yang mengatakan pernikahan kita ini gila tapi bagiku ini sangat mengasikkan..saat aku bekerja kalian tersenyum menyemangatiku..saat aku lelah dan salah kalian membantuku..bagiku sangat indah.."

" ne, aku juga.."

Keduanya merangkul Teukiee. Teukiee memberikan ciuman dibibir mereka sekilas, dan tersenyum.

" kajja kita ada ujian.."

" ah iyaaaaa..palli sarapan.."

" aku sudah membuat roti panggang.."

Ketiganya mulai beraksi repot sendiri, Minni dan Wookie menunggu Teukiee didepan kelas. Hingga ia melihat Teukiee bersama dua namja yang selalu menggandeng tangannya dengan erat.

" waah Teukiee aku kira kau akan terlambat lagi..keke"

" aniya..kemarin gara-gara hyunie telat bangun jadinya telat hehe kajja..aku duduk bareng nugu?"

" kau duduk dengan namja..aiss aku tidak tau kalau kita akan bertukar kelas dengan kelas dua.."

Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung melihat denah tempat duduknya kemudian menatap horror pada Teukiee, Teukiee mengenyitkan kepalanya langsung meraih tangan Wookmin.

" tidak boleh kegenitan.. tidak boleh curi-curi pandang..tidak boleh bicara padanya.."

" tidak boleh menoleh.."

" ya!ya Kyuhyun! Yesung memangnya Teukiee apaan? Sudah kajja biarkan kedua suamimu memikirkan apa yang akan kau lakukan huh!"

Teukiee hanya tersenyum mengangguk pada Minni yang menggeleng karna tingkah posesif suami saudaranya. Ujian dimulai dengan tenang bagi Yesung dan Kyuhyun ini merupakan hal yang mudah, karna keduanya sudah belajar ketaraf lebih. Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah bisa meninggalkan kelas 1 dan naik ke Universitas seperti yang diharapkan kepala sekolahnya yang terus mendesak keduanya meloncat, Yesung dan Kyuhyun setuju namun dengan satu syarat mereka masih bisa bersekolah dengan normal. Meski sudah masuk Universitas daftar absen mereka masih ada dikelas biasa dan mereka bisa bersama dengan Teukiee. Setelah selesai Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menatap kearah meja Teukiee. Keduanya tersenyum melihat Teukiee sedang berusaha dengan keras dan terlihat menggerutu tidak jelas, mata keduanya melebar saat Teukiee menerima bantuan dari teman sebangkunya. Teukiee tersenyum mengangguk.

" Leeteuk..nama yang bagus.."

" ah gomawo oppa..ah oppa pergi dulu ne? annyeong.."

Setelah membungkuk Teukiee berlari kearah Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang memincingkan matanya, Teukiee meringis.

" tidak boleh ya?"

" andweee…"

Jawab keduanya bersamaan. Teukiee tersenyum langsung menggandeng keduanya kekantin sedangkan Minni dan wookie menggeleng melihat tingkah ketiganya.  
Yukie tersenyum menerima uluran minuman dari Donghae, Donghae duduk disamping Yukie.

" waeyo?"

" rumahku jadi sepi, biasanya setiap pagi aku selalu marah-marah membangunkan hyunie , memarahi Yesung yang seenak nya sendiri memakan sarapannya..setelah pindah benar-benar sepi.."

Donghae terkekeh menyandarkan dirinya pada sandaran bangku.

" apa aku tidak? Biasanya suasana rumahku akan selalu ramai saat Teukiee menciumi kami satu persatu..sekarang tidak ada.."

Yukie dan Donghae ahirnya saling curhat dan bercanda tanpa sadar ada 3 pasang mata yang memperhatikan mereka berdua dengan senyum mengembang.

" benarkan serasi.."

" ne..jadi nih kita menjodohkan mereka?"

" aku akan Tanya Minni..keke kajja!"

Minni berjalan pelan menghampiri Teukiee.

" miiiiing! Kita jalan-jalan yuk..tanpa Yesung dan Kyuhyun.."

" ide bagus, tapi kau tidak boleh berada diluaran terlalu banyak"

" ayolah Ming..aku ingin membelikan sesuatu untuk mereka.."

" baiklah, tidak lebih dari 2 jam..kajja"

Teukiee mengangguk dengan senang keduanya memutari Mall dengan gembira, saat pergi keaksesoris namja keduanya dibuat terpesona dengan dua buah jam tangan yang terpampang manis disebuah kotak. Mata Teukiee tidak lepas dari kedua benda tersebut.

" kau menyukainya? Tapi ini mahal.."

" ne, pasti akan cocok untuk Hyunie dan Sungie..ya kan..eum"

Teukiee merogoh dompetnya dan melihat seberapa uangnya, senyum manisnya berubah menjadi kecewa saat melihat uang yang ia miliki hanya cukup membeli satu setengahnya.

" kau bisa pakai uangku.."

" aniya..eum! aku akan berusaha!"

" ta-"

Teukiee tidak menghiraukan larangan dari Minni dan langsung masuk ketoko.  
Kyuhyun dan Yesung saling bergantian menelfon Teukiee namun tidak diangkat-angkat, waktu menunjukan jam malam keduanya benar-benar cemas. Wajah mereka berbinar saat mendengar suara pintu apartemen terbuka dan menampakkan Teukiee yang tersenyum bahagia.

" Teukiee? Kau kemana saja? Aku cemas memikirkanmu!"

" mian,tadi ada sesuatu yang harus aku lakukan.."

" baikah palli kita makan, dan tidur.."

" euh.."

Pagi-pagi semua berkumpul didekat madding melihat berita terbaru sebelum masuk keruangan ujian, Kyuhyun dan Yesung tidak peduli dengan ritual anak sekolahnya yang selalu heboh tidak jelas dengan berita yang ada dimading mereka memilih melewatinya sambil menggandeng Teukiee.

" cih, ternyata kau memang senang sekali membuat masalah ya LeeTeuk.."

Cibir Jessica, Yesung dan Kyuhyun menghentikan langkahnya dan menatap muak dengan kedua iblis yang sekarang berada didepannya.

" jangan buat masalah lagi Jessica-ssi.."

" aniya, aku hanya ingin membuat kalian membuka mata siapa yeoja yang kalian gandeng itu! Lihat ini! Di belakang kalian dia berselingkuh dengan LeeJoon..ck sebenarnya kau yeoja seperti apa eoh? Tidak cukup memacari dua namja terpopuler disini sekarang memacari sunbae? "

Yesung melihat kertas berisikan print-prinan berisikan gambar Teukiee tengah tertawa dan yang membuat matanya melebar adalah saat dimana foto itu memperlihatkan gambar Teukiee dengan seorang namja tengah berciuman. Terlihat Teukiee membelakangi kamera, dengan kasar Kyuhyun meribut kertas-kertas itu lalu menatap Teukiee dengan tatapan marah. Kyuhyun meremas kertas-kertas itu dan langsung menginjaknya meninggalkan Teukiee tanpa kata. Teukiee menatap Yesung yang hanya mengangguk mengajaknya berjalan menuju ruang ujian.

+ Next Episode


	6. Special Worried about you

" Special "

Saat dimana Tuhan memberimu sesuatu yang berharga dan perlu kau jaga seperti sebuah permata  
Seorang dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihan yang akan menjadikan hidupmu berbeda  
menjadikan harimu terasa was-was.  
Tuhan memberikan takdir yang berbeda dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menebaknya  
memastikan jalannya untukmu.

LeeTeuk-Yesung-Kyuhyun  
Lee donghae-Kim Hyukjae

Love|tidak tentu|GS

Yesung melihat kertas berisikan print-prinan berisikan gambar Teukiee tengah tertawa dan yang membuat matanya melebar adalah saat dimana foto itu memperlihatkan gambar Teukiee dengan seorang namja tengah berciuman. Terlihat Teukiee membelakangi kamera, dengan kasar Kyuhyun meribut kertas-kertas itu lalu menatap Teukiee dengan tatapan marah. Kyuhyun meremas kertas-kertas itu dan langsung menginjaknya meninggalkan Teukiee tanpa kata. Teukiee menatap Yesung yang hanya mengangguk mengajaknya berjalan menuju ruang ujian.

Yesung melihat kertas berisikan print-prinan berisikan gambar Teukiee tengah tertawa dan yang membuat matanya melebar adalah saat dimana foto itu memperlihatkan gambar Teukiee dengan seorang namja tengah berciuman. Terlihat Teukiee membelakangi kamera, dengan kasar Kyuhyun meribut kertas-kertas itu lalu menatap Teukiee dengan tatapan marah. Kyuhyun meremas kertas-kertas itu dan langsung menginjaknya meninggalkan Teukiee tanpa kata. Teukiee menatap Yesung yang hanya mengangguk mengajaknya berjalan menuju ruang ujian.

" kita bicarakan nanti.."

Dengan tatapan sedih Teukiee mengangguk. Saat sebelum bel ujian terahir tubuh Teukiee menggigil, membuat LeeJoon kaget dan langsung memegang dahinya.

" Teukiee gwacanayo? Sakit?kau demam?"

Suara ribut-ribut Leejoon membuatnya menjadi bahan perhatian, kyuhyun menoleh. Ingin sekali langsung membawa Teukiee pergi namun dia terlanjur marah dan gengsi. Yesung langsung menarik Teukiee kedalam gendongannya sebelum Leejoon melakukannya.

" jangan sentuh Teukiee.."

Yesung menggendong Teukiee ala brindal saat Teukiee pinsan, dengan panic Yesung membawa Teukiee keRS. Hankyung memeriksa Teukiee dengan seksama kemudian keluar menemui Yesung.

" kau ini, jangan buat Teukiee kecape'an tau! Kau kan tau bagaimana keadaannya.."

" ne hyung, aku lalai..mian.."

" gwacana, untung hanya kecapean..kemarin dia tidak meminum obat siangnya? Eum..mana si Evil? Biasanya dia yang paling ribut.."

Yesung hanya tersenyum, Hankyung pergi meninggalkan ruangan. Yesung mengusap keringat yang membanjiri wajah Teukiee sembari menelfon Kyuhyun. Yesung tau Kyuhyun tidak akan cemburu berlebihan apalagi hanya karna sebuah kertas tidak jelas, pelahan tangannya merasakan gerakan tangan mungil Teukiee. Yesung tersenyum..

"..bukan..bukan.."

" ne arraso, istirahatlah kemudian kita pulang ne..?"

" Hyunie..?"

" sedang membereskan sesuatu..hehe.."

Minni mendekati Kyuhyun yang sedang merobek kertas-kertas dipapan madding.

" Kyu kau jangan percaya yang ada di kertas itu ne? itu tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan…"

" memang apa yang aku pikirkan..? cih, aku tidak akan terpengaruh dengan hal murahan seperti ini.."

Minni tersenyum dan membantu Kyuhyun.

" gomawo! Eum..meski aku kesal karna kalian berdua Teukiee harus menjadi pelayan sementara tapi aku tau kalian memang pantas mendapatkan itu.."

" maksudmu?"

" dia kemarin merengek pada suatu restoran agar memberinya pekerjaan singkat..dia menolak uang ku dan memilih bekerja untuk menutupi kekurangan membeli hadiah untuk ka-..eump anu..aiss kenapa aku katakan?"

Kyuhyun menunggu ucapan dari Minni yang langsung dibalas gelengan kepala, Minni menutup mulutnya. Kyuhyun menyeringai lalu menarik tangan Minni agar menerima kertas-kertas dari nya.

" tolong selesaikaann..aku ada urusan!"

Ucap Kyuhyun riang, Minni hanya terbengong melihat tingkah Kyuhyun.  
Yesung membawa Teukiee pulang namun wajah Teukiee tetap saja seperti ingin menangis, sampai dirumah Yesung tidak menemukan Kyuhyun, wajah Teukiee tidak luput dari gurat kesedihan membuat Yesung semakin khawatir hingga suara pintu terbuka keduanya berlari kedepan pintu. Kyuhyun tengah menggerutu kesal, hampir seluruh tubuhnya basah.

" Hyunie.."

" eh,.."

Dengan cepat Kyuhyun menyembunyikan sesuatu dibalik punggungnya dan memasang wajah coolnya, Teukiee langsung berlari mengambil handuk.

" kau hampir membuatku mati karna stress.."

" salahkan Sora songsaenim yang menyita phonselku.."

Yesung hanya menggeleng sedangkan Kyuhyun meringis. Teukiee kembali dengan handuk memberikan pada Kyuhyun, kyuhyun langsung mengangguk dan memasuki kamar mandi dengan menyembunyikan sesuatu di tangannya. Teukiee menatap Yesung,

" jangan hiraukan..kau tau kalau Kyuhyun sedang merajuk.."

" tapi.."

" kajja istirahat.."

Teukiee hanya menunduk langsung duduk diranjangnya, Yesung tersenyum mengusap rambut Teukiee menenangkannya hingga pintu kamar mandi terbuka, Kyuhyun muncul dengan piamanya tersenyum saat mendapat tatapan dari Yesung. Dengan sekali hentakan Kyuhyun berada disamping Teukiee membuat Teukiee kaget,

" sudah jangan dipikirkan..kau kira namja itu akan membuatku panas? Aniya chagy..maaf-maaf jika kau menganggap aku akan cemburu pada namja lain apalagi hanya karna kertas tidak jelas itu..keke itu tidak level.."

" eum, jadi kau tidak cemburu.."

" aniya..tapi jangan harap kau bisa berselingkuh! Sainganku hanya Yesung! Dan Yesung adalah patnerku! Kami berdua terlalu perfect untuk mendapatkan saingan..hehe"

Teukiee mengangguk dan menangis..

" gomawo..gomawo.."

" aiss, sudah ku katakan tidak boleh menangis lagi.."

Kini Yesung mengusap pipi Teukiee sedangkan Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan mungil itu, dan menciumnya lembut tidak ingin menyakitinya. Kyuhyun merogoh saku piyamanya dan mengeluarkan sebuah kotak mengulurkan dan memperlihatkannya pada Teukiee dan Yesung.

" ..memang tidak begitu mahal tapi, aku juga ingin memberi sesuatu yang akan kita pakai bertiga..kemarin saat pernikahan Yesung-hyung telah membuat cincinnya dan sekarang desain ku sudah selesai..gimana?"

" yeppo..kalian hikz..apa aku pantas?"

Kini Teukiee menangis membuat Kyuhyun dan Yesung memandangnya horror dan secara terus menerus hingga Teukiee merasa diperhatikan dan menghentikan tangisnya. Seketika keduanya menerjang Teukiee untuk berbaring dan menggelitiki Teukiee sampai Teukiee memekik. Beberapa waktu kemudian ketiganya mulai terengah-engah kelelahan. Kyuhyun memakaikan kalung yang ia beli pada Teukiee,dan gantian Teukiee memakaikan dua kalung yang tersisa pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun.

" kau tidak boleh lari dari kami.." bisik Kyuhyun.

" tidak akan pernah dibiarkan.."

Secara reflex Teukiee bangun dan berlari meraih tasnya membuat Yesung dan Kyuhyun kembali terduduk dan menatap bingung. Teukiee mengeluarkan dua buah kotak dan memberikan kepada keduanya. Kyuhyun tersenyum langsung mengecup kening Teukiee,

" harusnya jangan terlalu memaksakan..aku tau.."

" aniya, aku juga ingin memberi kalian hadiah.."

" gomawo..sarangaheyo.."

Teukiee mengangguk menerima pelukan dari keduanya dan mulai memejamkan matanya. Pagi-pagi Yukie dan Donghae berpapasan didepan pintu apartemen keduanya tersenyum.

" aku kira hanya aku yang merindukannya.."

" kajja.."

Keduanya mengangguk dan masuk kedalam apartemen mungil, Yukie langsung menghampiri kamar saat menyadari tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan didapur dan ruang TV. Yukie tersenyum melihat kedua dongsaengnya tengah terlelap memeluk Teukiee dengan erat.

" mereka sangat menggemaskan.."

" ne, dan ini sudah terlalu siang untuk melihat mereka tertidur.."

Saat ingin masuk, lengan Yukie tertahan. Donghae menggeleng.

" lebih baik kita siapkan sarapan.."

Tidak lama Teukiee terbangun mencium bau masakan, dia menoleh kanan kirinya dan masih mendapati Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang masih terlelap.

" Hyuuuun, Sungiee..palli bangun, ada orang didapur.."

" eum? Ne.."

Yesung meraba meja yang ada disampingnya dan menemukan kacamatanya. Dia tersenyum kearah Teukiee lalu mencium Teukiee dengan perlahan.

" eumpp..enggh.."

Mata Teukiee melebar, Yesung melepaskan pagutannya dan tersenyum mengusap bekas ciumannya di bibir Teukiee.

" paling tidak..harusnya gosok gigi dulu.."

" tidak apa, kajja kita cuci muka.."

Setelah memberikan ciuman terahir Yesung melangkah kekamar mandi membiarkan Teukiee mengguncang si Evil raja tidur.

" eumm..masih pagi..ini hari minggu chagy.."

" hyyuun palli bangunn.."

Kyuhyun menolak malah mengeratkan tubuhnya pada selimut, Teukiee mengerucutkan bibirnya dan bangkit.

" kalau begitu jangan harap ada jatah morning kiss…e..eehh"

Kyuhyun menarik tangan Teukiee hingga Teukiee jatuh menindihnya, sekali gerakan Kyuhyun telah mengunci Teukiee dibawah tubuhnya membuat Teukiee mengerang.

" jinca tidak ada morning kiss? "

" ne! palli bangun..eump..hh"

Teukiee hanya bisa pasrah mendapat perlakuan dari Kyuhyun yang kini tengah menguasai dirinya. Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun menghisap bibir Teukiee dan memulai aksinya. Yesung yang baru kembali dari kamar mandi menggeleng.

" berhenti atau seseorang yang ada didapur itu akan memanggangmu.."

Ucapan Yesung membuat Kyuhyun urung memperdalam ciumannya.

" nuguya? Noona?"

" sepetinya..palli bangun.."

Dengan kesal Kyuhyun menghentikan aksinya setelah memberikan ciuman termanisnya kepada Teukiee. Yesung menarik Teukiee untuk bangun, dengan lambat Yesung dan Teukiee berjalan kearah dapur dan menemukan dua orang tengah saling berdebat menentukan sarapan yang cocok. Yesung dan Teukiee hanya mematung membiarkan Yukie dan Donghae yang tidak menyadari keberadaan keduanya. Kyuhyun yang bergegas menemui mereka langsung memeluk Teukiee dari belakang.

" sepertinya besok akan dapat hyung baru.."

" yeah, sepertinya cocok.."

Ucapan Yesung dan Kyuhyun membuat Yukie dan Donghae menoleh kaget,

" se-sejak kapan ka-lian di si-tu?"

" sejak tadi..noona sih mengngganggu tidurkuu.."

" mwo?"

Donghae terkekeh saat melihat tampang blank Yukie, Teukiee melepas pelukan Kyuhyun dan berjalan mencium Donghae dan Yukie bergantian.

" oppa rindu padamu, kau kemana saja eoh? Tidak mampir kerumah?"

" mianhe oppa..Teukiee sibuk ujian huhuhu.."

Yesung dan Kyuhyun memeluk Yukie manja, Yukie tersenyum membalas pelukan keduanya. Ahirnya kelimanya sarapan bersama. Teukiee memandangi Yukie dan Donghae yang sedang menuangkan makanan kepiring secara bergilir, senyum Teukiee mengembang membuat Yesung mengusap puncuk kepalanya.

" Oppa menikahlah dengan eoni..kalian cocok.."

" mwo? Aiss-sudah makan sarapanmu.."

Yukie berusaha menyembunyikan seburat merah yang ada dipipinya. Yesung dan Kyuhyun kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka pada Donghae yang masih pura-pura stay cool dengan detak jantungnya. Setelah sekian lama di tatap ahir nya Donghae menyerah dan salah tingkah membuat keduanya tertawa.

" hahaha..aku akan bilang sama mommy pasti dia akan senang.."

" Mwo? Apa maksudmu Evil?"

Kyuhyun menyeringai mengambil phonsel Yesung dan mendial nomor, setelah tersambung seringainya semakin menjadi.

" yeoboseo? Mom? Kau ada waktu? Aku ingin bicara.."

" wae chagy? Mommy sedang ada dicafetaria..kenapa kau telp pake phonsel Sungie?"

" siip, phonselku sedang ditahan dosen gila kemarin. Mom, cepat pulang..noona mau menikah.."

Mata Yukie melebar langsung mendekati Kyuhyun berusaha meraih phonsel yang Kyuhyun pakai, namun sia-sia karna Kyuhyun memiliki lebih dari sejuta akal untuk menghindar. Mommy hanya memekik senang dan suaranya telihat sangat bahagia..

" Apa itu Donghae? Aigoo~~ mommy akan senang jika itu dia..kekeke.."

" Mommy merestui?"

" Jelas! Karna itu yang kami harap sewaktu kedua orang tuanya masih ada..kami akan menjodohkannya hehe, ini baik mommy akan pulang setelah semua urusan dijepang selesai kalian atur saja dengan baik..bagaimana Teukiee?"

" Yesss! Teukiee baik mom, jadi tinggal menyatukan dua manusia aneh ini kan mom?"

" ne! ah aku harus keruang pasient sudah dulu ya Hyun, sampaikan salamku pada semuanya…bye.."

Kyuhyun tertawa puas melihat wajah Yukie yang semerah kepiting rebus, terlebih melihat Donghae yang semakin salah tingkah. Siang itu dihabiskan dengan kejar-kejaran antara Kyuhyun dan Yukie yang mengamuk saking malunya karna Kyuhyun membongkar semua rahasianya atau lebih jelasnya semua khayalan Yukie tentang Donghae yang sukses membuat Donghae speechless. Setelah sore DOnghae dan Yukie pamit pulang, keduanya terdiam. Hingga sampai parkiran.

" kau bawa mobil?"

" ah, aniya..mobilku kemarin ditabrak lagi sekarang masih dibengkel.."

" kalau begitu tunggu aku, aku akan mengantarmu.."

Yukie hanya bisa mematung melihat Donghae pergi dan kembali dengan mobil hitam metalicnya, di perjalanan keduanya terdiam membiarkan pikiran mereka melayang kemana-mana. Donghae tersenyum gaje sambil konsentrasi menyetir.

" jadi yang dikatakan Kyuhyun benar?"

" ya! Jangan tertawa! Ne! tapi saat itu aku tidak tau itu kau..sampai..sampai Teukiee memberitahuku jika itu kau..aiss,benar-benar memalukan.."

Yukie mengacak rambutnya asal, sambil menggerutu memaki Kyuhyun.

" mau makan ice cream? Disana enak.."

" eoh, bo-bo-leh.."

Donghae memarkirkan mobilnya kedalam kedai ice cream, setelah memesan pesanan keduanya duduk dimeja dekat kolam ikan. Keduanya masih terdiam menikmati suasana.

" kau sering kemari bersama yeojachingumu? Aku lihat semua orang disini datang berpasangan.."

" keke, menurutmu begitu? Aniya, biasanya aku akan datang bersama Minni saat pulang sekolah..eum saat itu egiku masih tinggi, ingin sekali membelikan ice cream disini untuk Teukiee tapi tidak pernah aku lakukan..anak itu sangat suka ice cream yang noona buatkan..selain Minni, kau orang pertama yang ku ajak kemari.."

Blusssh…  
Yukie merasa wajahnya memanas, langsung memakan Ice creamnya dan terdiam.

" go-go-mawo.."

" gwacana,eum jadi kita pacaran nih? Aku pikir hanya aku yang memiliki perasaan padamu, jujur aku memang tidak memiliki keberanian mengatakan padamu sebelum ini..aku takut kau tidak mengenaliku, dan tentang Teukiea dan Yesung membuatku mengurungkan niat untuk mengatakan padamu..tapi sekarang..Kim Hyukjae..Would you My Mine?"

Donghae menggenggam tangan Yukie, Yukie menunduk malu.

' sumpah matiiii! Benar-benar ingin meledak jantungku!'

Perlahan Yukie mengangguk pelan, Donghae tersenyum dan mencium tangan Yukie. Kemudian Donghae bangkit meninggalkan Yukie yang langsung mengekori langkah Donghae dengan ekor matanya, Donghae berjalan menuju panggung dan kini siap dengan mic ditangannya membuat semua mata tertuju padanya.

" mianhe mengganggu suasana kalian, aku disini ingin mengungkapkan betapa aku menyukai dan mencintai Yeoja disana( nunjuk Yukie yang langsung menunduk malu ) Yukie-ah saranghaeyo..mungkin suara ku tidak seindah dua dongsaengmu namun aku harap perasaanku akan tersampaikan pada hatimu.."

Donghae mulai menunjukan keahliannya menari dan menyanyi membuat semua memberi tepuk tangan.  
' coz you are so beautiful..' penggalan lirik lagu yang dinyanyikan Donghae membuat Yukie benar-benar blushing dengan wajah merona.  
Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengantar Teukiee chek-up ke Dr. Zhaomi.

" bagaimana dok?"

" hem, cukup bagus..tetaplah menjaganya. Teukiee-ah apa ahir-ahir ini kau sering melupakan sesuatu?"

Teukiee berpikir, tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" jangan usik tentang lupa sesuatu atau aku marah, aku sekarang menjadi pelupa gara-gara Kyuhyun sering membuat keributan.."

Keluh Yesung, yang langsung mencairkan suasana. Yesung dan Kyuhyun tau bagaimana Teukiee sering melupakan hal yang menurutnya penting,keduanya bukan menutupi namun menghibur Teukiee agar tidak kehilangan semangatnya. Teukiee pamit ketoilet saat itu juga Yesung dan Kyuhyun kembali serius.

"…kemungkinan otaknya terinfeksi bakteri yang merusak sel-sel ingatannya..jagalah dia.."

" apa bisa sembuh?"

" akan aku usahakan..ini tebuslah ini diapotek "

Zhaomi mengulurkan sebuah catatan dan memberikan kepada Yesung. Teukiee muncul dibalik Toilet dengan wajah yang ceria menghampiri Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Keduanya langsung merangkul Teukiee sambil bermain menggodanya. Malamnya Teukiee terlelap diantara Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang masih terjaga sambil memandangi dan mengusap pipi kurusnya, Kyuhyun tidak bisa menahan air matanya menatap Teukiee. Yesung mengangguk memberi isarat agar Kyuhyun tenang. Ahir-ahir ini Teukiee sering mengalami kekurangan ingatan yang membuat keduanya extra hati-hati saat mengungkap tentang ingatan tentang hal apapun dan mengatakan itu wajar, meski dalam hati keduanya ingin menangis. Teukiee terbangun dan mendapati Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang sedang mengalihkan perhatiannya.

" apa keadaanku memang sudah buruk.."

" chagy.."

Kedua namja itu tidak ingin membohongi Teukiee juga tidak ingin membuatnya lemah, Teukiee membalas pelukan keduanya dengan mengeratkan tangannya diatas tangan Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang melingkar di perutnya.

"..berjanjilah akan selalu bersama kami..berjanjilah.."

Teukiee mengangguk mendengar ucapan Yesung, Kyuhyun benar-benar terisak.

" aku tidak akan memaafkanmu jika kau berniat meninggalkanku..berjanjilah tidak akan meninggalkanku.."

" Hyuuun, Sungie..aku janji akan berusaha semakin keras untuk menghindari virus lagi..mianhe.."

Kini gantian Teukiee yang terisak,

" aku janji tidak akan mnyusahkan kalian aku..eump"

Giliran Kyuhyun yang membungkam Teukiee dengan bibirnya membuat Teukiee terdiam, Yesung mengencangkan pelukannya dan mencium tengkuk Teukiee.

" tidak ada yang menyusahkan kami, kau segalanya bagi kami, kau pikir untuk apa kami menikah denganmu jika kami tidak mencintaimu? Untuk apa kami rela berbagi hanya untuk bisa dekat denganmu? Sekarang kita satu ne? di antara kita tidak ada yang bisa lari.."

Ucap Yesung disela ciumannya dileher putih Teukiee.  
Hari pertama kelas baru dimulai, semuanya kembali satu kelas tidak ada yang berubah hanya saja bangkunya Yesung harus rela duduk disamping Minni karna Teukiee dan Kyuhyun telah memproklamasikan kalau keduanya akan duduk bersama. Wookie duduk didepan Yemin bersama Kibum. Yesung lebih senang mendengarkan ipondnya dari pada harus mendengar ocehan NanHyong songsaenim yang sedang mengajarkan bab-bab dasar untuk kelas dua. Disini semua mata pelajaran diajarkan sama rata sehingga tidak ada perbedaan jurusan. Kyuhyun sibuk menggoda Teukiee yang sedang berkonsentrasi dengan pelajarannya. Jessica dan Yoona merasa kesal dengan kelakuan Kyuhyun yang masih berhubungan dengan Teukiee mengangkat tangannya.

" ne Jessica-ssi? Waeyo?"

" songsaenim, Leeteuk sangat berisik.."

Ucapan Jessica menginterupsi Teukiee yang sedang konsen menghitung, Teukiee memandang Jessica innoncent, Nanhyong menatap Teukiee kesal.

" Leeteuk apa kau pikir kau bisa bermain-main dikelasku?"

" mianhamnida songsaenim, saya hanya sedang sibuk menghitung.."

NanHyong melirik kearah Kyuhyun yang kini menatapnya, wajah Nahyong kini berubah menjadi merah karna merasa senang.( NanHyong adalah guru PPL dari Universitas yang mengampu kelas Math dan menyimpan perasaan pada Kyuhyun ), dengan langkah sok anggun NanHyong berjalan mendekati meja Teukiee dan Kyuhyun.

" kau tidak tau siapa aku? Atau aku harus memberimu hukuman eoh..?"

" mian,.."

Kyuhyun menarik Teukiee kedalam pelukannya membuat mata NanHyong memanas.

" lalu..apa kau akan memikirkan apa yang akan terjadi padamu setelah itu?"

" mwo? Apa maksudnya?"

Kyuhyun berdiri memeluk Teukiee , matanya melebar keseluruh penjuru ruangan. Jangan lupa dengan senyum Evil yang ia pamerkan saat berada tepat dihadapan NanHyong.

" berani menyentuhnya? Langkahi dulu mayat ku.."

Perlahan beberapa murid keluar mengikuti Kyuhyun dan Teukiee, Yesung menggeleng membenarkan kaca matanya.

" mulailah..neraka sebenarnya NanHyong-ssi..bukan hanya Kyuhyun kau juga akan mendapatkan hadiah yang tidak akan terlupakan dariku, pelajaranmu membosankan..untuk hari pertama kau telah mengusik iblis yang tengah tertidur..katakan pada Jungmin songsaenim setan telah bangun.."

Setelah mengatakan itu Yesungpun pergi, NanHyong menatap kesal keseluruh ruangan yang kini sepi meninggalkannya bersama dua yeoja yang tidak lain adalah chingunya.

" tenang saja.."

Yesung menemui chingu-chingunya yang sedang berada dikantin, ia tersenyum mendapati Teukiee tengah bercengkramah dengan Minni dan Wookie. Kyuhyun sedang menggila dengan mentraktir semua chingunya yang ada dikantin membuat kehebohan. Perlahan Yeung mendekati Kyuhyun dan meribut cola yang tengah ia minum,

" cckckck..kamu kenapa? Lihat lehermu memerah Teukiee? Apa kau sakit lagi?"

" eum? Mana?"

Mata Kyuhyun dan Yesung melebar saat dengan polosnya Wookie menunjuk sebuah tanda merah dileher Teukiee, Minni menoleh cepat kearah keduanya yang disambut dengan pemandangan tidak jelas dari keduanya. Dengan cepat ia menarik syal yang ia pakai dan menggunakan untuk menutupinya. Teukiee menunduk malu-malu sedangkan wookie masih tidak mengerti.  
Yukie dan Donghae berjalan memasuki kelas masing-masing, Donghae langsung berlari menerjang dua chingunya yang sedang sibuk dengan pekerjaan mereka.

" aiss Yaaa ikan apa yang kau lakukaaaaannn?"

" sesak!babo!"

Kangin dan Siwon mendorong Donghae menjauhi keduanya, namun Donghae kembali meraih mereka.

" tidak ingin memberi selamat eoh?"

" untuk apa?"

" aku dan Yukie jadiaaaannn! Ahirnyaaaa…"

Siwon dan Kangin mengerutkan keningnya menunggu Donghae siap menceritakan semuanya, wajah keduanya melega saat mengetahui bagaimana Donghae menembak Yukie dan restu dari orang tua mereka .  
Kangin membuka pintu rumahnya, Siwon mengekor dibelakangnya dengan senandung kecil membuat namja itu menggeleng.

" sepi sekali,.."

" halmoniku sudah pulang ke myeongdong jadi dirumah hanya ada aku dan dongsaengku.."

" eum, jarang sekali aku main dan bertemu dengan dongsaengmu.."

Kangin terkekeh menyodorkan minuman kaleng pada Siwon, keduanya langsung berjalan kearah kamar Kangin dan mulai berkutat dengan pekerjaannya. Wookie menggeleng saat mendengar suara Kangin yang sedang berdebat dengan seseorang. Malam telah bergulir dengan senyum merekah Wookie mengahiri acara memasaknya.

" oppaaaa makan malam telah siaaaap!"

" ne! sebentar lagi!"

" huh! Jangan harap ada jatah keke.."

Siwon duduk disamping Kangin yang menggerutu pada Wookie yang selalu ceramah karna telat datang kemeja makan.

" aku kira Donghae oppa, kau akan menginap?"

" hehe, Donghae sedang sibuk dengan Yukie ah ya bagaimana denganmu? Kau jadi lihat konser music nanti?"

Wookie mengangguk menunjukkan dua lembar tiket, Kangin memincingkan matanya menatap tiket itu..

" jangan bilang kau akan mengajakku.."

" oppaa- ayolaaah..aku tidak punya chingu lain, tidak mungkin mengajak Minni pasti Heechul eoni akan melarang..tidak mungkin juga mengajak Teukiee..berarti aku harus membeli dua tiket lagi untuk Yesung dan Kyuhyun ini saja tiket terahir..oppaaa ne?"

" aniya! Mendengar music klasik membuatku tidur.."

" kalau begitu aku pergi sendiri!"

Mata Kangin melebar saat melihat dongsaengnya ngambek, sedngkan Siwon hanya bisa menahan senyum saat Kangin mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Beberapa lama menatap frustasi ahirnya wajah Kangin berbinar menoleh keaarah Siwon yang sedang menyantap makan malam dipiringnya.

" Choi Siwon..kau suka music klasik kan?"

" ne, wae?"

" Bingo! Kau saja yang temani Wookie, lagian sekarang bagianku..Siwon pleaseeee, aku percaya kau akan menjaga Wookieku dengan baik..aku tidak bisa membiarkan dongsaengku malam-malam naik bus sendiri, aku tidak mau!"

" kenapa bukan kau saja?"

" siwon, bagaimanapun kau tau aku paling tidak suka music klasikkk..ayolaah"

Ahirnya Siwon menyetujui permintaan Kangin, saat Wookie pamit dia berjalan menjajari Wookie.

" tidak apakan jika berbagi tiket denganku.."

" mwo? Oppa mau menemaniku?"

" jika tidak keberatan..aku juga suka music klasik dan sepertinya akan menyenangkan jika datang dengan orang yang tau.."

Wookie mengangguk semangat. Suasana konser sangat meriah dan elegant beruntung Wookie dan Siwon memakai busana rapi dan santai, konser berlangsung selama dua jam. Kadang Siwon mencuri pandang pada Wookie yang mengikuti irama music dan tersenyum saat mendengar suara tenor yang lirih keluar dari bibir mungil Wookie.

' apa ini perasaan seperti aku menyayangi Teukiee? Atau lebih? Sepertinya aku sangat senang bisa melihatnya'

Seusai Konser Wookie tidak hentinya berdecak kagum mengomentari penampilan artisnya, Siwon tersenyum mengenakan mantelnya pada tubuh Wookie.

" mau langsung pulang atau makan dulu? Aku sedikit lapar.."

" eum baiklah..kajja! aku juga lapar, tadi gara-gara ngambek ke Kangin oppa jadi tidak melanjutkan makan hehe..palli!"

Teukiee berjalan kekamar mandi saat menyadari hidungnya mimisan.

" aiss jinca, aku mohon baik-baik saja..hiks.."

Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan Teukiee menatap Teukiee dengan rasa iba,setelah keluar dari toilet Teukiee kaget mendapati dua suaminya tengah memandangnya dia mencoba tetap tersenyum namun gagal saat tiba-tiba Yesung dan Kyuhyun memeluknya depan dan belakang.

" appoh? Kau bisa berbagi denganku.."

" jangan menangis sendiri.."

" hikz..mianhe..mianhe.."

Donghae dan Minni yang sengaja mampir keapartemen ketiganya tidak kuasa menahan senyum melihat bagaimana Yesung dan Kyuhyun perhatian dan menjaga Teukiee. Donghae dan Minni langsung berjalan kearah dapur dan menyiapkan sarapan. Setelah dirasa siap Minni mengangguk..

" ya! Pemalas pali bangun!kalian harus sekolaaaahh!"

Teriak Donghae, Yesung dan Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya dan merapikan baju Teukiee setelah memberikan kecupan singkat.

" hyung? Aiss kenapa selalu menyelundup keapartemen orang dengan seenaknya sih?"

" aku hanya merindukan saat sarapan bersama dongsaengku..waeyo? tidak boleh?"

Tantang Donghae, Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal. Minni merangkul Teukiee dan menyiapkan makanan untuk Teukiee. Yesung mengangguk menerima segelas susu dari Donghae.  
Suasana kelas begitu ramai setelah melihat foto yang Jessica dan Yoona perlihatkan, beberapa lama kemudian Yesung dkk datang dan membuat sunyi ruangan kelas. Kyuhyun mendesis kesal saat melihat bangku Teukiee kotor penuh dengan debu kapur, dia hanya menatap kesal saat Teukiee menggeleng kearahnya. Perlahan Teukiee mengusap debu yang ada dibangkunya dan bersiap duduk namun Kyuhyun menggeleng menyuruhnya duduk dibangku Kyuhyun. Bagi Kyuhyun senyum tulus yang Teukiee berikan saat Kyuhyun melakukan sesuatu untuknya adalah sesuatu yang indah, Jessica mendekat dengan wajah kesal.

" Kyuhyunieee..kau harus lihat iniii..lihat dia beselingkuh dibelakangmu dengan mahasiswa.."

Kyuhyun mendesis kesal, Yesung menoleh bersama Wookie dan Minni. Teukiee memperhatikan kertas itu bersama Kyuhyun. Jessica senang saat melihat Kyuhyuh mengenyitkan kening kesal. Namun seketika itu tawanya memuncak..

" hahhahahaaa.."

" ada apa?mwo? hahhahahaa.."

Semua yang melihat itu hanya tertawa, Jessica dan Yoona hanya mengenyitkan keningnya. Nanhyong yang sedari tadi berada dipintu langsung mendekat dan tersenyum sinis kearah Teukiee.  
Nanhyong menatap beberapa anak yang tengah tertawa geli itu dengan tatapan tidak mengerti. Sejenak Kyuhyun menghentikan tawanya dan menatap Teukiee yang kini mempoutkan bibirnya imut, melihat tatapan horror dari Kyuhyun Teukiee menutup wajahnya hingga hanya matanya yang terlihat..

" kau mau bermain denganku chagy? "

" Kyaaaaaa…andweeee!"

Kini Yesung langsung duduk disamping Teukiee, dan mengusap lembut rambut Teukiee.

" kenapa dengan namja ikan itu mau sedangkan kami tidak?"

Bisik Yesung pelan dengan wajah tenang yang langsung membuat wajah Teukiee memerah padam. Nanhyong tersenyum senang mengira Kyuhyun dan Yesung akan membuat perhitungan dengan Teukiee bahkan mencampakkan Teukiee, benar keduanya akan membuat perhitungan dengan Teukiee namun perhitungan dalam arti berbeda. Teukiee mengendap-endap pergi dari dua suaminya yang kini tengah sibuk berdebat dengan Minni yang menceramahi mereka macam-macam, langkah Teukiee berhenti disebuah ruangan besar yang ia ketahui adalah aula untuk anak-anak dancer di Universitas. Dengan semangat Teukiee mendekati namja yang kini tengah melambai padanya.

" oppaaa.."

Teukiee menerjang Donghae dengan semangat tinggi, sedangkan Donghae sedang mencoba menjaga keseimbangannya karna terjangan dongsaengnya.

" apa yang perlu ku ajarkan lagi?"

" aiss, jangan mengajariku yang aneh-aneh! Kau tau aku selalu gagal melakukannya ketika dihadapan Yukie, dan ingat aku bukan kedua suamimu yang selalu mengumbar kemesraan sembarangan.."

Teukiee terkekeh mengalungkan tangannya pada leher Donghae, Donghae menatap Teukiee dengan tatapan lelah.

" oppa tatap aku! Anggap aku eoni..tatap yang mata ku dalam-dalam.."

Perlahan Donghae menatap mata Teukiee dalam-dalam, sesaat Donghae bisa namun beberapa waktu kemudian dia terkekeh dipundak Teukiee membuat Teukiee kesal.

" aiss oppa! Ayolaaaah aku ingin lihat kalian ada kemajuaaan!"

Mendengar rengekan Teukiee, Donghae mencoba serius.  
Yukie sedang memfokuskan pandangannya dari layar ipadnya mencoba mengingat-ingat kapan ia bisa melakukan tugasnya dengan baik,sebuah suara berisik disampingnya berhasil membuat matanya melebar kesal.

" …tidak bisa kah kalian diam? Dasar hobae kegenitan! "

Beberapa yeoja itu kemudian hanya berbisik-bisik memperhatikan sesuatu ditangannya.

" ahh..nuguya yeoja SMA ini? Apa dia yeoja chingu Donghae oppa? Kurasa ciuman oppa sangat panass.."

Yukie memincingkan matanya,mendengar nama 'namjachingunya' disebut.

" apa yang kalian gosipkan?"

" ah, aniya eoni..hanya kesal saja melihat idola kami berciuman dengan yeoja SMA lihat ini, tidak cukup melihat selebaran ini aku dapat dari SMA tadi kami melihat dia datang keruang dance dan mulai menggoda Donghae oppa..mereka berciuman lagi.."

Tidak memerlukan waktu lama untuk Yukie memberesi ipadnya dan bergegas menemui Donghae di ruang dance, Yukie mendapati namja ikan kesayangannya itu tengah mengatur nafas dan memulai menari lagi. Tarian Donghae terhenti melihat seseorang menatapnya tajam,

" waeyo Yukie?"

"Lee Donghae mati kau! "

Desis Yukie melangkah mendekati Donghae, Yukie mengabaikan Donghae yang kini hanya mengenakan singlet yang dibasahi dengan keringat yang membuat Donghae terlihat sexy. Wajah Yukie menunjukkan dia sedang tidak ingin beramah tamah bersama namja chingunya itu dia langsung menunjukkan kertas yang ia ribut dari hobaenya kepada Donghae saat dirinya berada dijarak kurang dari dua meter. Donghae mengenyitkan keningnya bingung sedetik kemudian sebuah senyum tersungging dibibirnya.

" jelaskan apa itu? Siapa yeoja yang sembarangan menciumu!"

" kau cemburu?"

Pertanyaan ringan Donghae membuat mata Yukie melebar.

'bahkan dia bisa setenang ini? Apa dia sedang mempermaikan perasaanku? '

" TIDAK! "

Yukie membalikan tubuhnya hendak pergi namun tiba-tiba sebuah tangan menghentaknya berbalik dan membuatnya menempel tubuh Donghae,Donghae tersenyum kecil bisa dikatakan dia menyeringai kecil kemudian dia mengusap perlahan pipi Yukie membuat mata Yukie semakin melebar. Yukie dapat merasakan bagaimana jantungnya terasa bergetar semakin kuat saat menyadari udara hangat itu mulai menerpa wajahnya.

" bagaimana kalau aku melakukan itu padamu..?"

" Mwo? Eumph.."

Perkataan Yukie tercekat ditenggorokannya saat menyadari sesuatu yang hangat menempel dibibirnya, Donghae tengah menciumnya dengan perlahan. Yukie hanya terdiam tidak mampu membalas ataupun menolak. Ciuman hangat Dongahe berjalan begitu lama hingga sebuah tepuk tangan menginterupsi kegiatan keduanya. Yukie dan Donghae sama-sama salting saat menyadari 3 anak dibawah umur sedang menatap keduanya dengan senyum.

" ternyata ajaran istriku berguna juga..kekeke"

" waeyo Chagy?"

" aku lupa mengambil hpku..byebyeeee..kajja Kyunie, sungie!"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat tampang blank dari Yukie.

" hyung, kalau perlu bantuan kau bisa mencari aku atau Kyuhyun..perbuatanmu membuat sekolahku gempar lho! Hehehe..sukses noona!"

Setelah ketiganya menghilang Yukie menatap Donghae yang kini tengah nyengir garing kearahnya.

" mian, Teukiee menanyaiku apa yang telah terjadi dengan hubungan kita, saat aku menjawab jujur dia mengatakan mau mengajariku menciummu..hehe. aku bingung harus melakukan apa saat bersamamu apalagi dalam hal seperti itu, aku takut hanya aku yang mencintaimu dan kau tidak..aku takut jika aku berhayal..eumph.."

Kini gantian Donghae yang tercekat oleh ciuman Yukie, sesaat dia kaget namun mulai menikmati ciumannya hingga nafas keduanya terasa sesak kesuanya melepas tautan bibir keduanya. Donghae dan Yukie terengah-engah sedetik kemudian tertawa bersama dan saling memeluk.  
Kyuhyun tersenyum merangkul Teukiee semakin dalam kedalam dekapannya, Yesung yang berjalan disampingnya hanya menggeleng tanpa melepas tautan tangannya dari tangan mungil Teukiee. Wookie dan Minni menatap ketiganya khawatir, namun melihat ketiganya seperti sekaranng kecemasan keduanya pudar. Yesung melepas tautan tangannya saat Teukiee dan Kyuhyun berjalan kebelakangnya,

" sepertinya memang harus ada perayaan..Teukieeku sekarang menjadi guru kissing yang cukup lumayan..keke"

" mwo?"

Yesung menceritakan apa yang ia dan Kyuhyun lihat pada Minni dan Wookie yang membuat keduanya tidak berhenti membuka mulutnya. Jam pelajaran pun usai, Minni harus berpisah karna menunggu Donghae sedangkan Wookie sudah keburu nebeng Siwon yang akan pergi kerumahnya.

" Ming! Mana dongsaengku?"

" eh-tadi pulang bersama Siwon oppa, wae?"

" aiss, dengan cepat kilat aku balik lagi kekampus demi Wookie sekarang dia malah pulang? Aiss..ah ya bukannya Donghae sedang ada rapat dengan lembaga? Aku kira masih lama..mau ku antar sekalian aku pulang.."

" tidak merepotkan?"

Sejenak Kangin berpikir lalu menggeleng,

" heii, sudah biasa kali! Aku juga sering meminta Siwon atau Donghae mengantar Wookie pulang kalau aku sibuk..kajja! tidak mungkin kan kamu menunggu rapat yang tidak jelas itu?"

" ne, gomawo.."

Donghae yang tidak sengaja melihat dongsaengnya pergi bersama Kangin tersenyum dan kembali memasuki ruang rapat.  
Yesung dan Kyuhyun tersenyum menuju mobilnya bersama dengan Teukiee. Namun tiba-tiba senyum diwajah Teukiee memudar berganti dengan pucat..

" Teukieee?"

" agh..se—sak.."

" hyuuuung palli!"

Yesung dan Kyuhyun langsung menggendong Teukiee dan berlari menghampiri mobil mereka. Kini keduanya seakan kehilangan ingatan untuk sekedar bernafas..Hankyung berlari kaget saat melihat Kyuhyun menggendong Teukiee.

" bawa ke ICU! Kita operasi!"

" hyung selamatkan Teukiee kami..!"

" aku akan berusaha! Berdoalah.."

Kyuhyun berlutut ketakutan didepan pintu operasi, Yesung sama shocknya dengan Kyuhyun namun dia harus menahan rasa shocknya untuk menghubungi keluarganya dan mengurus administrasi.

" Ming, Teukiee masuk RS.."

Setelah menghubungi semua orang yang kiranya perlu dihubungi Yesung meraih pundak Kyuhyun dan menggiringnya kepinggir dan merangkulnya, Kyuhyun terisak dirangkulan Yesung. Kyuhyun benar-benar ketakutan kali ini bahkan dia harus membiarkan Yesung mengusap punggungnya untuk sekedar menenangkan dan tidak memperdulikan orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan menanyai Yesung. Beberapa waktu mereka terdiam tanpa suara yang berlebihan kecuali tangisan. Hankyung keluar memandang semua orang yang kini tengah menunggu berita darinya.

" mianhe.."

" HYUNG! ANDWEEE!"

Teriak Kyuhyun, Yesung segera menarik Kyuhyun kepelukannya.

" dengarkan aku dulu..saat ini kondisi Teukiee kritis, kemungkinan kedua ginjalnya perlahan akan mati barang beberapa hari ini.."

" chankamanan..ginjal? Teukiee tidak memiliki penyakit ginjal Han.."

Hankyung memaksakan sebuah senyum kepada yeoja yang tengah menatapnya nanar.

" ada bakteri yang menginveksi siterm kerja ginjalnya yang membuatnya harus menggantinya..dan kau tau itu sulit jadi berdoalah agar sampai ada pendonor yang cocok untuknya..karna stok donor ginjal diRS sudah habis.."

" kau bilang menunggu oppa?kau bilang kemungkinan ginjal Teukiee akan mati dalam bebeharapa hari kedepan jadi? Oppa, tidak ada ginjal sama sa.."

" hyung! Priksa aku! Aku akan mendonorkan ginjalku untuk istriku!"

" hyung kau bilang keduanya kan? Aku juga..priksa aku, dia hidupku.."

Hankyung berfikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk dan membawa Kyuhyun dan Donghae keruang periksa. Suasana kembali menegang saat Teukiee terlihat mengejang beberapa saat dan dengan jelas mereka bisa melihat bagaimana Zhaomi dan rekan-rekannya berusaha menolong Teukiee. Beberapa menit kemudian Donghae dan Hankyung kembali, Donghae menggeleng.

" ..kita butuh satu donor lagi.."

" Han periksa aku!"

" aku juga mau oppa! Kami kembar!"

Hankyung menatap semua yang berada disana, Yesung, Heechul, Yukie dan Minni mengangguk. Hankyung tersenyum melihat ketulusan keluarga besarnya, bagaimanapun Teukiee beruntung memiliki mereka yang bersedia memberikan apapun untuk menolongnya tanpa memikirkan konsekuensinya. Mendonorkan sebuah organ tubuh berarti kehilangan satu fungsi untuk sang pendonor dan kemungkinan akan terjadi sebuah perlambatan dalam beberapa system koordinasi tubuhnya. Namun dengan senang hati mereka yang bahkan umurnya masih begitu muda rela berbagi untuk Teukiee.  
Yukie, Minni dan Heechul kembali kedepan ruang ICU ketiganya menggeleng mendapati Donghae menatap mereka. Donghae tersenyum miris melihat siapa yang belum kembali, air matanya benar-benar tumpah saat ini. Daddy dan mommy yang diberi tahu segera datang dari Jepang, keduanya berlari menghampiri Donghae dkk. Yukie tersenyum langsung memeluk mommy, Yukie tidak tau lagi mengapa ia memeluk yeoja yang selama ini menjadi eoma tirinya dan menggantikan eomanya yang sudah ada disurga. Mommy mengusap lembut rambut Yukie dia menatap semuanya yang berada disana mencari seseorang yang biasanya akan menjelaskan dengan tenang apa yang terjadi. Tidak ada..

" bagaimana keadaan Teukiee? Dan dimana Yesung? Kyuhyun?"

" mereka sedang ada diruang operasi.."

Jawab Yukie,  
tiba-tiba Donghae berlutut didepan kedua orang tua Yukie, Daddy meraih pundaknya untuk berdiri namun Donghae tidak bergeming bertahan dalam posisinya.

" mianhe..mianhe ak..aku melibatkan anak kalian..mianhe, harusnya aku sebagai oppanya yang menyelamatkan dongsaengku..mianhe.."

" apa yang kau katakan..bangunlah.."

" mianhe..mianhe..saat ini Kyuhyun dan Yesung sedang dioperasi, mereka memberikan ginjal mereka untuk Teukiee..mianhe..gomawoo.."

Isak Donghae, Mommy tersenyum lalu melepas pelukannya pada Yukie dan meraih Donghae kedalam pelukannya membiarkan namja rapuh itu terus menangis.

" gwacana, sudah sewajarnya mereka menyelamatkan istri mereka..Teukiee sekarang adalah tanggung jawab mereka..kau ingat kan?"

"..jika waktu itu a-"

" tidak ada kata lagi, Donghae-ah..aku yakin jika sesuatu terjadi pada Yukie dan saat itu kami tidak berguna untuk menyelamatkan Yukie dan hanya kau yang bisa..aku yakin kau akan melakukan hal yang sama untuk menyelamatkan Yukie..jadi tenanglah.."

" go.."

" sssttt..saat ini kau harus lebih kuat dari siapapun, kau harus menunjukan pada kedua yeoja yang tengah menangis dibelakangmu..untuk seorang yeoja yang tengah menangis dipelukan daddynya..dan untuk seorang yeoja yang tengah berjuang untuk hidupnya.."

Lama mereka terdiam, Hankyung dan Zhaomi keluar bersama dengan beberapa dokter lain keduanya hanya mengangguk dan pergi tanpa menjelaskan apaapun. Mommy mengangguk pada daddy untuk berpamitan mengikuti kedua Hobaenya. Diruangan dokter Zhaomi dan Hankyung segera duduk menghadap Mommy yang menunggu penjelasan dari keduanya, Zhaomi mengangguk meminta ijin untuk bicara.

" antibodynya melemah..ini terjadi sekitar beberapa bulan yang lalu..Teukiee seakan kehilangan memorynya untuk waktu tertentu. Sepertinya sebuah virus yang menyerang langsung pada syaraf otaknya yang mengendalikan ingatan dan pikirannya, Yesung dan Kyuhyunpun sudah mengatakan kebenaran jika ingatan Teukiee mulai melemah. Berapa bulan saat chek-up aku menyadari ternyata ini sejenis bakteri pembawa virus, aku tidak tau kapan ia mulai menyerang namun kemungkinan bakteri ini menempel pada Teukiee saat dia terkena luka sayatan ditangannya, aku sudah menggambar alur perjalanan virus yang menginfeksi Teukiee. Terlihat jelas virus berjalan lambat dan belum sempat menjalar keorgan vital lainnya hanya saja bakteri yang seharusnya sudah musnah kembali hidup saat beberapa minggu lalu Teukiee mengatakan dia terluka karna serangan seseorang saat ia berada ditempat praktek diLab biologi sekolahnya. Bakteri ini berjalan dengan cepat bahkan tidak disadari oleh Teukiee ataupun Yesung dan Kyuhyun perubahannya. Dia menyerang ginjal Teukiee membuatnya kehilangan fungsi dan ahirnya harus diganti..sebelum operasi aku telah memberikan bberapa serum untuk melawan virus yang bergerak pada ingatan Teukiee dan hasilnya sepertinya berhenti terlihat didalam gambar ronsent yang akau lakukan tadi. Beruntung virus itu cepat musnah..meski kemungkinan kembali namun saat ini penting untuk mematikan sel virus itu untuk operasi pencangkokan ginjal.."

Zhaomi memperlihatkan hasil diagnose dan ronsent yang ia bawa dan menjelaskan bagaimana jalannya, Mommy mengangguk mengerti. Setelah Zhaomi selesai dengan keterangannya Mommy menoleh pada Hankyung yang sedari tadi ikut mendengarkan kejelasan dari masalah Teukiee.

" operasi pencangkokan ginjal lancar dan sepertinya ginjal Yesung dan Kyuhyun bisa langsung beradaptasi meski belum menunjukkan apa-apa namun setidaknya untuk beberapa jam ini ginjal mereka tidak mengalami penolakan dari system tubuhTeukiee. Keadaan Yesung dan Kyuhyun pun stabil kemungkinan dua atau tiga hari akan sadar karna saat ini aku terpaksa menyuntik mereka dengan beberapa obat bius agar Tubuh Yesung dan Kyuhyun tidak kaget menerima kenyataan dengan satu sitem regresi didalam tubuh mereka, dan akan ada penyembuhan untuk keduanya secara perlahan dari obat bius yang aku berikan. Saat ini hanya menunggu dan memantau perkembangan dari infeksi virus dan bakteri saja. Kemungkinan Teukiee akan sadar dalam beberapa hari setelah semua berkerja aku akan mengurangi obat biusnya.."

" aku serahkan masalah Teukiee pada kalian, aku percaya kalian bisa.."

" ne..kami akan berusaha.."

Mommy mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruangan dua dokter muda yang menjadi penanggung jawab Teukiee. Zhaomi-lee adalah seorang dokter ahli dibidang anatomi, tidak hanya bidang anatomi Zhaomi juga sedang memperdalam ilmunya dibidang virus dan bakteriologi. Bagi Zhaomi sebagai dokter ahli satu-satunya yang mengerti bagaimana system kerja antibody dan virus memberi perawatan untuk seorang korban virus adalah suatu hal yang wajar dan suatu keberuntungan rumahsakit ini memiliki dokter ahli seperti Zhaomi. Tidak berbeda dengan Zhaomi, Hankyung-Tan juga seorang dokter ahli dlam bidang anatomi namun lebih kespesifik system koordinasi dan beberapa hal lain. Hankyung adalah dokter muda yang sudah bisa dibilang ahli bedah karna keahliannya dalam mengoperasi yang didapat dari appanya yang juga seorang dokter. Hankyung dan Zhaomi dipercaya menangani Teukiee sejak antibody Teukiee semakin menurun, tidak menutup kemungkinan jika antibody menurun Teukiee akan membutuhkan seorang dokter yang bekerja dibawah untuk menganggulangi virus dan setelah virus menjalar Teukiee akan membutuhkan orang yang ahli dalam organ dan jaringan tubuh, meski semua tidak diinginkan namun mommy mengetahui segala konsekuensinya.  
Satu minggu kemudian Yesung dan Kyuhyun sudah sadar dan diijinkan untuk keluar dari kamar rawat mereka meski dengan bantuan kursi roda agar tidak mengganggu proses pemulihan paska operasi, semua tersenyum melihat keduanya. Donghae menatap mereka dengan tatapan berterima kasih sama seperti tatapan Minni dan Heechul.

" bagaimana?"

" tenang Kyu, tubuh Teukiee tidak menolak pemberian kalian..hanya saja hingga saat ini virus yang menyerang bagian ingatannya masih belum terinveksi serum secara sempurna sehingga dokter memberinya obat tidur.."

" tapi.."

" kita berharap yang terbaik Yesung.."

Ucap Daddy memegang pundak Yesung.  
Hingga beberaapa hari semua nya sama, Teukiee tidak ada kemajuan dan dinyatakan Koma. Yesung dan Kyuhyun setia menemani dan hanya ancaman Yukie lah yang membuat mereka menurut. Bukan lagi ancaman bahwa mereka akan diapakan namun ancaman Yukie memilih mati ketika melihat 3 dongsaeng kesayangannya tidak lagi berdaya. Minni duduk menghadap Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun, dia tau dimana pikiran mereka dan Minnipun tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka. Wookie menaruh bekal makan siangnya dihadapan meja dan tersenyum sambil membuka bekalnya.

+ next Episode


	7. Special Ending of live

" Special "

Saat dimana Tuhan memberimu sesuatu yang berharga dan perlu kau jaga seperti sebuah permata  
Seorang dengan semua kekurangan dan kelebihan yang akan menjadikan hidupmu berbeda  
menjadikan harimu terasa was-was.  
Tuhan memberikan takdir yang berbeda dan tidak ada satu orangpun yang bisa menebaknya  
memastikan jalannya untukmu.

LeeTeuk-Yesung-Kyuhyun  
Lee donghae-Kim Hyukjae

Love|tidak tentu|GS

Hingga beberaapa hari semua nya sama, Teukiee tidak ada kemajuan dan dinyatakan Koma. Yesung dan Kyuhyun setia menemani dan hanya ancaman Yukie lah yang membuat mereka menurut. Bukan lagi ancaman bahwa mereka akan diapakan namun ancaman Yukie memilih mati ketika melihat 3 dongsaeng kesayangannya tidak lagi berdaya. Minni duduk menghadap Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun, dia tau dimana pikiran mereka dan Minnipun tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka. Wookie menaruh bekal makan siangnya dihadapan meja dan tersenyum sambil membuka bekalnya.

Hingga beberaapa hari semua nya sama, Teukiee tidak ada kemajuan dan dinyatakan Koma. Yesung dan Kyuhyun setia menemani dan hanya ancaman Yukie lah yang membuat mereka menurut. Bukan lagi ancaman bahwa mereka akan diapakan namun ancaman Yukie memilih mati ketika melihat 3 dongsaeng kesayangannya tidak lagi berdaya. Minni duduk menghadap Yesung dan Kyuhyun yang sedang melamun, dia tau dimana pikiran mereka dan Minnipun tidak jauh berbeda dari mereka. Wookie menaruh bekal makan siangnya dihadapan meja dan tersenyum sambil membuka bekalnya.

" palliwa kita makan, ini sudah 1bulan kalian terlihat menyedihkan..palli.."

" kami tidak bernafsu.."

" aiss- meski aku hanya mengenal Teukiee sebentar tapi aku tau kalian seperti ini dia pasti akan sedih dan akan menyalahkan dirinya, ayolah..setidaknya saat Teukiee bangun nanti kalian bisa memeluknya dengan tubuh yang sedikit berisi dan kalian bisa memaksanya untuk menuruti kalian.."

Wookie menatap Minni, Kyuhyun dan Yesung bergantian.

" ayolah kalian yang paling mengerti Teukiee dari pada aku.."

Ketigannya hanya diam memandangi makanan yang berada di meja Kyuhyun dan Yesung.  
Yesung tersenyum mengambil sendok yang Wookie bawa dan mulai menyodorkannya pada Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun menggeleng namun ahirnya mengalah. Setelah itu gantian Kyuhyun yang menyuapi Yesung, Wookie tersenyum dan memberikan sendok lain pada Minni. Minni memakan makanan yang ia ambil dengan air mata yang sukses membuat jalan dipipi mungilnya.

Suasana rumah Kim terasa sangat ramai dengan suara tangis dan gedoran pintu. Ya Yesung dan Kyuhyun kecil sedang menangis didepan pintu ruangan kerja eomanya yang juga ruang periksa kedokteran.

" hikz..Teuukiee..ayo main..hikz..janji cudah makan..hikz.."

" hikz..Teukiee.."

Yukie yang menemukan dua dongsaengnya sedang menangis menghampiri yang langsung ditarik keduanya untuk membuka pintu. Didalam ruangan seorang yeoja mungil sedang menangis dipelukan Mommynya.

" waeyo mom?"

" tadi Teukiee dibawa kemari dengan keadaan pingsan, Sungie dan Hyun yang bersiap sarapan langsung mengikutiku dan menunggui Teukiee hingga tadi sekitar jam 4 Teukiee bangun. Teukiee yang bangun mendengar mommy sedang memaksa menyuapi keduanya dan mereka tidak mau sebelum Teukiee bangun, saat itu juga Teukiee bangun dan berjalan keluar membuat keduanya mengikuti keluar saat keduanya keluar Teukiee masuk lagi dan mengatakan tidak mau bertemu dan main lagi dengan Sungie dan Hyun. Teukiee tidak mau dia membuat Hyun atau Sungie mati kelaparan.."

" oh.."

Wookie tersenyum melihat ketiga chingunya mau memakan makanannya beruntung Wookie mengikuti saran Kangin yang menyuruhnya mengganti sumpit dengan sendok.  
Suasana kamar rawat Teukiee begitu lengang hanya ada Yukie dan Donghae yang menunggui, Donghae menyeka air mata Yukie dan meraih Yukie bersandar dipundaknya.

" Teukiee beruntung memiliki kalian semua..gomawo.."

" kau sudah mengatakan ratusan kali.."

Keduanya tersenyum, Donghae mencium puncak kepala Yukie tangannya yang bebas menggenggam tangan Yukie sementara satu tangannya menggenggam tangan Teukiee yang masih berbaring. Tidak ada suara lagi keduanya lebih memilih membiarkan suara detak jantung mereka berperang dengan suara mesin yang membantu Teukiee bernafas, setelah virus menginfeksi otak bisa dilumpuhkan Teukiee hanya memerlukan beberapa kali cuci darah untuk membersihkan darahnya agar tidak tercemari virus yang sama. Saat operasi transplantasi darah terjadi keganjilan di paru-paru nya dan ahirnya operasi dilanjutkan untuk membersihkan selsel yang baru yang ternyata menginfeksi sel paru-parunya. Beruntung Teukiee bisa diselamatkan meski harus mengalami koma setidaknya mereka memiliki harapan Teukiee akan kembali.

" ..o-ppa..u-n-ni.."

Suara lemah itu mengagetkan Yukie dan Donghae, mata mereka terbelalak saat melihat Teukiee tengah mengerjap-erjapkan matanya membiasakan diri dengan bias cahaya yang masuk.

" Chagya…"

" Chagya..kau.."

Yukie tersenyum senang lalu berlari keluar ruangan menyeret Hankyung yang kebetulan akan keruangan Teukiee. Hankyung tersenyum tidak percaya lalu memeriksa Teukiee.

" Teukiee kau ingat oppa?gwacanayo?"

" –ha-n op-ppa..ma-u ice-cre-am.."

Wajah khawatir Donghae dan Yukie berubah menjadi blank mendengar ucapan lemah Teukiee, Teukiee tersenyum melihat expresi keduanya. Hankyung mengangguk untuk memberikan obat tidur untuk Teukiee.

" sekitar satu atau dua jam lagi dia akan bangun jadi tenanglah..aku akan memberikan sempel darah Teukiee pada Zhaomi dulu barang kali akan ada hal baik setelah ini..jaga dia ne?"

Donghae dan Yukie tersenyum mengangguk.  
Istirahat kedua terasa biasa saja Kyuhyun mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan PSP, Yesung dengan ipond putih miliknya sedangkan Minni dia hanya menggores-goreskan pensil dibukunya. Wookie terusik dengan suara getar phonsel, dia mencari phonselnya namun phonselnya terdiam tanpa ada gerakan lalu mengalihkan pada phonsel Minni yang sama saja. Getar phonsel itu ahirnya membuat Wookie menoleh dan menghela nafas beratnya, Phonsel putih milik Yesung sedang menari-nari dimeja Yesung. Yesung yang melihat Wookie mengangkat phonselnya menurunkan earpondnya.

" Sungiiieeeeee…bawakan aku Ice creaaaam yang enak yaaa…katakan pada Hyuun aku mau Ice cream doubleeee.."

Mata Wookie terbelalak membuat Yesung kaget, Yesung meribut phonselnya. Kyuhyun meletakkan PSPnya dan menatap Yesung dan Wookie bergantian.

" ingat yaaa Doubleeee ga boleh KURANG kekeke..papaaay aku tunggu, ingat jangan bolos! Ahh eoni melarangku menelfon kalian karna takut kalian akan langsung kemari..Hyun juga katakan aku tidak apa ya..minta ICE creaaaaammmmm!..papaaaay.."

" Teukiee.."

" neee Sungie? Sekarang masih jam istirahat kan? Keke..aku tidur dulu ya, tadi oppa mengatakan aku hanya boleh menelfon tidak lebih dari 5 mrnit sebelum oppa dan eoni kembali..byeee cup-cup..sampaikan pada Hyun juga Minni ya.."

Kyuhyun menatap Yesung yang kali ini masih terbengong, sedangkan Wookie sudah memeluk Minni dan menangis dipelukannya. Yesung tersenyum duduk memegang pundak Kyuhyun.

" Teukiee sadar, saat ini dia meminta kita untuk membawakannya ice cream .."

" MWO?"

Yesung mengangguk, Kyuhyun terkekeh ddalam isakannya.

" di-dia..hikz.."

" doa kita dikabulkan.."

Saat ini ingin Yesung dan Kyuhyun berlari menemui Teukiee namun keduanya hafal bagaimana mereka harus merengek setelahnya.

" kenapa kalian diam saja kajja kita keRS!"

" aniya Ming, lebih baik aku menunggu beberapa jam pelajaran daripada harus merengek hanya untuk menemui istriku sendiri.."

Jawab Kyuhyun, Minni kembali duduk.  
Pelajaran jam terahir terasa begitu cepat hingga tidak sadar bel yang ditunggu berbunyi, secepat kilat Yesung dan Kyuhyun meninggalkan Minni dan Wookie. Keduanya pamit untuk membuatkan ice cream yang Teukiee minta. diRS Minni tersenyum melihat saudaranya sedang bermain-main dengan boneka kura-kura dan satu buah boneka yang cukup seperti iblis.

" ahirnya kau sadar, bagaimana perasaanmu?"

" baik.."

Minni memeluk tubuh Teukiee, sebelum menangis dipelukannya.

" aku takut..lain kali jangan seperti itu lagi- jangan menakuti kami lagi.."

" nde, aku akan baik-baik neeee…"

Ketiganya mengobrol, Wookie menceritakan apa yang terjadi pada ketiga chingunya saat Teukiee koma. Teukiee tersenyum penuh kebahagiaan mendengar begitu banyak cinta untuknya. Tidak lama pintu kembali dibuka Donghae dan Yukie kembali bersama dengan Kangin dan Siwon, setelah sadar Teukiee memaksa Donghae dan Yukie pergi kekampusnya. Teukiee tersenyum namun masih menatap kerah pintu yang masih terbuka sedikit membuat Yukie mengangguk-angguk. Yukie dan semua orang yang disana tau siapa yang sedang Teukiee tunggu hingga dua orang muncul dengan wajah memerah karna berlari.

" menunggu kami? Hosh.."

Goda Kyuhyun, Teukiee tersenyum mengangguk. Ahirnya dua namja itu langsung berlari mendekat dan menerjang memeluk Teukiee dari dua sisi berlawanan.

" pogoshippoyo.."

Bisik Teukiee, Yesung dan Kyuhyun mengangguk dalam pelukannya. Seperti sudah dikomando keduanya lengsung mencium pipi Teukiee bersamaan tidak peduli dengan beberapa pasang mata yang ada disana. Mommy dan daddy menggeleng melihat kelakuan kedua anak mereka,

" lepaskan Teukiee chagya..nanti kalian bisa menyakitinya.."

" tidak akan! Sudah hampir dua bulan tidak dipelukkk.."

Ucap Kyuhyun manja.  
Yukie pun ahirnya mendapat giliran untuk menghentikan aksi dua dongsaengnya dengan memberikan dua jeweran yang membuat mereka mau melepaskan pelukan nya pada Teukiee. Setelah lepas bukannya menyingkir Yesung malah mencium bibir Teukiee, beberapa detik Yesung tersenyum mengecup untuk yang kedua kalinya.

" aku senang kau kembali.."

Sebelum mengangguk kali ini tengkuk Teukiee dialihkan kearah Kyuhyun yang langsung memperdalam ciumannya. Yesung terkekeh melihat beberapa orang disana menatap sweetdrob dia malah sibuk dengan ice cream yang tadi ia buat, melihat ada benda yang menarik perhatiannya Teukiee langsung mendorong Kyuhyun menjauh. Kyuhyun mengerucutkan bibirnya belum puas dengan ciumannya.

" mommy..boleh makan ice cream kaaan?"

" aniya..kau baru saja sadar!"

Teukiee hanya menatapi boks yang kini Yukie ambil dengan tatapan sedih, Kyuhyun tersenyum.

" tapi tidak apa kalau makan yang tidak dingin kan?"

" ne..itu pun tidak langsung dalam jumlah banyak Hyun.."

Seringai Kyuhyun semakin melebar, otak Pervert nya bekerja seratus persen untuk hal baru. Yesung yang melihat tatapan Kyuhyun pada boks yang Yukie bawa ikut menyeringai lalu meraih boksnya karna Yesung yang dekat.

" mau berbagi?"

Tanya Yesung, Kyuhyun terkekeh lalu menatap Teukiee yang sedang memandang Yesung memasukkan icecream kedalam mulutnya. Yesung tersenyum merasa ngilu, karna memasukan banyak ice cream yang dingin kedalam mulutnya. Setelah merasa icenya sedikit berkurang dan mulai menghangat Yesung menarik tengkuk Teukiee dan memncium Teukiee hingga Teukiee membuka mulutnya. Teukiee tersenyum menerima sesuatu yang manis yang ia inginkan, setelah merasa habis Yesung melepas ciumannya lalu menatap mommy nya.

" bukan ice cream lagi kan mom..?"

" Tuhaaan kenapa kau ciptakan mata innocent ku melihat mereka..TT"

Keluh Yukie, semua hanya menjadi penonton saat Kyuhyun dan Yesung mulai beraksi dengan ecperimen baru mereka. Beberapa jam berlalu Zhaomi dan Hankyung masuk kedalam ruangan dengan senyum lebar dan menghadap Donghae.

" chukkae..sekarang yang kita butuhkan hanya menjalani proses pemulihan..virus nya sudah lenyap dan sepertinya ginjal yang berada dalam tubuh Teukiee membawa dampak baik, antibodynya perlahan naik mendekati normal.."

" jinca dok?"

" ne, Zhaomi sudah meneliti sampel darah yang tadi aku berikan.."

Ucap Hankyung.  
Seminggu kemudian Teukiee sudah diijinkan kembali menjalani aktivitasnya dan bersekolah, semua tidak menyangka saat Teukiee bilang tidak mengenal Jessica saat Jessica mengancamnya. Bahkan dengan polosnya Teukiee meminta Jessica memperkenalkan dirinya membuat Jessica geram.

Tahun telah berganti membiarkan semuanya berjalan begitu indah, Teukiee berjalan beriringan bersama teman-teman dan keluarganya menjadi yang terspecial diantara mereka. Karna begitu banyak cinta yang ia terima dari semua orang.  
Kyuhyun dan Yesung menatap Teukiee heran, tidak biasanya Teukiee menempel terus dengan Yesung hingga mengikuti Yesung ketempat kerjanya. Ya kali ini Yesung dan Kyuhyun berkerja disebuah perusahan milik mereka, Daddy mempercayakan perusahaan pada Yesung dan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun sebenarnya juga seorang dokter namun karna tidak ingin membuat daddynya kecewa ahirnya dia masuk kedalam perusahaan bersama dengan Yesung.

" chagya..kau kenapa eum?"

Tanya Yesung, Yesung sengaja menunda pekerjaann ya untuk menatap Teukiee yang berada dibelakangnya.

" aku..aku takut Sungie meninggalkan aku dan Hyunie.."

Ucapan lirih Teukiee membuat Yesung tersenyum, Yesung meraih tangan Teukiee dan membiarkan yeoja itu duduk dipangkuannya. Kyuhyun hanya menggeleng sama seperti Yesung.

" mungkin gara-gara mimpi semalam.."

" benar..benar takut.."

" ne arraso-arraso..kan kalau aku pergi masih ada Hyun dan juga yang lain..sudah ya jangan dipikirkan, nanti baby kita ikut-ikutan stress lho!"

Teukiee hanya mengangguk lirih, saat ini Teukie tengah hamil 5bulan.  
Kyuhyun menunjuk mapnya dan mengangguk pergi untuk mengantar map keruangan daddynya. Sebenarnya Kyuhyun pun merasakan sesuatu yang aneh seminggu ini, entah mengapa ia juga tidak mau jika bekerja berbeda lingkungan dengan Yesung. Bukan karena Teukiee, namun ada sesuatu yang membuatnya merasa harus menghabiskan waktu bersama Yesung. Kyuhyun menepis semua pikiran buruknya dan langsung masuk kedalam ruangan Daddynya. Dia mengangguk pada mommy yang duduk disofa berhadaoan dengan seseorang, Kyuhyun tidak peduli malah bermain-main dengan bola-bola yang ada dimeja daddynya dan berkali-kali mendesah. Daddy menatap mommy yang kini menunduk dan terlihat cemas.

" dad, aku merasa tidak enak ahir-ahir ini.."

" wae? Kau sakit?"

" aniya..hanya saja..ah ani..mom tadi aku dapat pesan dari noona katanya dia dan Eunhae mau menginap dirumahku.."

"a h..eh..ne.."

Setelah Kyuhyun keluar daddy kembali duduk disamping mommy menghadapi namja yang ada didepannya.

" apa dia anakku?"

" aniya..kau tidak berhak mengakuinya sebagai anak! Bahkan kau tidak menginginkannya.."

Namja itu tersenyum, dia mengangguk.

" jangan lakukan sesuatu pada Hyun!"

" kau tenang saja.."

Namja itu langsung berjalan keluar. Mommy terisak dipelukan daddy, dia terus menangis ketakutan. Mommy menceritakan bagaimana namja tadi yang notabene appa biologis Kyuhyun tidak menginginkan Kyuhyun dan berkali-kali mencoba membunuh anaknya dengan alasan tidak ingin membagi harta warisan dari ayahya untuk Kyuhyun padahal mommy mengatakan tidak akan meminta apapun dari mertuanya, namun seakan tidak tenang karna mertuannya sangat menyayangi mommy dan mengharap anak mommy menjadi penerus keluarganya suaminya menceraikan mommy, bukan tapi meninggalkan mommy dan mulai bersenang-senang dengan selingkuhanya. Daddy mengerti dan memeluk mommy mencoba memberikan ketenangan.

Yukie berkali-kali memohon pada Donghae untuk mengijinkannya menginap dirumah Teukiee yang ahirnya diijinkan dengan syarat Donghae juga ikut. Suasana rumah sangat ceria, Yesung pun tersenyum senang karna noona dan hyungnya berkumpul terlebih melihat Kyuhyun dan Teukiee yangs edang sibuk tidak mengijinkannya membantu didapur.  
' aku merasa seperti ini akan menjadi ahir yang indah..bersama hyung..noona, dongsaeng dan istriku..'  
Paginya mereka merencanakan piknik bersama dengan KangMin, Siwook dan tentunya kedua orang tuanya, Yesung merasa harus membuat kenangan indah bersama mereka dan memang bertepatan dengan hari minggu. Hari ini Yesung hanya tertawa melihat Teukiee dan Kyuhyun makin menempel padanya,

" aiss..berhentilah menempel padaku Hyuuun..aku bukan Teukieee..cepat belikan aku minuman.."

" hayaaah kau memanfaatkanku!huh!"

" tidak ada yang akan memanfaatkanmu dongsaengku..palli..atau aku sendiri yang akan membelinya.."

" arra-arra..dasar mulai jadi pengancam seperti noona..genetik memang susah dibedakan.."

Yesung hanya tersenyum mendengar gerutuan Kyuhyun. Teukiee mengencangkan tangannya dilengan Yesung, seakan tidak menginginkan Yesung pergi. Yesung tersenyum..

" harus kau ingat..aku ada disini ne.."

" ta=pi.."

" KYUHYUUUUN AWAAAASSS!"

Mata Yesung langsung beralih pada sumber teriakan, Wookie dan Kangin berteriak keras. Sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya menoleh tidak sadar dengan apa yang xsedang melaju kearahnya hingga tiba-tiba tubuhnya melayang kearah trotoar jalan..

" aiss.."

TIIIIIINT' suara Klakson memecahkan keheningan.

" YESUUUUNG!"

Kyuhyun tercekat mendengar teriakan, saat menoleh ia mendapati Yesung tengah tersenyum ditengah jalan dan berusaha mengatakan'jaga mereka untukku' tepat sebelum sebuah mobil menabraknya tanpa perasaan. Kyuhyun langsung berlari mendekati tubuh Yesung yang kini berlumuran darah disusul yang lainnya. Semua kaget dan mengerubungi Yesung..

" Sunngiie..palliwa…ireona! jangan tinggalkan kamii..hyun!"

" hyung.."

" gwaca-na..hyun..titip appa dan noonaku ya..mommy..hyun...gomawo telah menjadi mommy dan dongsaeng yang baik untukku.."

Yukie berlutut untuk bisa menggenggam tangan Yesung,

" kau bicara apa eoh! Ambulance akan segera datang bertahanlah!"

Bentak Kyuhyun dan Yukie bersamaan, Yesung tersenyum. Kini tangannya beralih pada Teukiee untuk mengusap air mata yang membasahi pipi Teukiee yang malah membuatnya tampak parah karna tangan Yesung berlumuran darah..

" uljima ne? aku akan tetap berada disini.."

" hikz..bertahanlah.."

" cium aku…"

" berjanjilah kau akan bertahan!"

Tidak kunjung mendapat apa yang diinginkan Yesung menarik tengkuk Teukiee dengan sisa tenaganya. Teukiee hanya membatu dan matanya tidak berhenti mengalirkan airmata ketika menyadari lumatan bibir Yesung mulai melemah dan ahirnya menghilang. Teukiee langsung memeluk tubuh yang kini tidak bernyawa lagi..Yukie yang menyadarinya langsung menjerit dan pingsan.

" hikz..eothokke? jangan bercanda! Hyuuun…Sungie sedang bercandakan? Sungie ini tidak lucu..sungie iroenaaa! Kau bukan Hyuuunie…"

Teukiee terus menggoncang tubuh Yesung, mengatakan ini bukan permainan.  
Setelah dilarikan dirs mommy terus memeriksa keadaan Yesung dan mencoba menolong namun semua terlambat, Yesung memang telah meninggalkan mereka dengan damai. Teukiee terus menceracau tidak jelas, Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam memeluk Teukiee yang mencoba membangunkan Yesung. Pelaku tabrak lari sudah diringkus betapa kagetnya mommy melihat siapa yang menabrak Yesung, Cho bada appa kandung Kyuhyun. Bada menginginkan melihat anaknya untuk terahir kali sebelum dimakamkan dan saat itu pula daddy memukul perutnya dihadapan semua orang.

" Kau! Kenapa kau lakukan itu!?"

" aku hanya mau anak itu mati! Dan sekarang dia sudah mati.."

Sebuah tamparan mendarat dipipi Bada, mommy menamparnya keras. Kyuhyun yang mendengar ribut-ribut diluar ruangan berkabung memberikan Teukiee pada Wookie dan keluar saat mommy menampar seseorang, Kyuhyun bingung karna daddynya terus terdiam saat ia menanyakan apa yang terjadi.

" sudah aku bilang aku akan berusaha melenyapkan anak ku Cho KYUHYUN! Biar dipenjara beberapa tahunpun aku tidak peduli karna sekarang anak itu telah ma-"

Mata Bada beradu dengan mata Kyuhyun, kini amarah Kyuhyun terasa muncul dengan tiba-tiba. Antara kaget mendengar kenyataan dan bersalah..Kyuhyun langsung memukul tubuh Bada membabi buta ada perasaan bersalah yang memuncak saat melihat Yukie menangis dipelukan Donghae.

" HYUNI HENTIKAN!"

" noona..dia.."

Yukie berbalik dan masuk. Kangin dan Siwon menarik Kyuhyun dari Bada, setelah Bada dibawa pergi oleh polisi Kyuhyun tertunduk..

"..harusnya..aku yang mati..bukan hyung..ha-"

" Kyu! Bukan saatnya seperti itu.."

Minni meraih pundak Kyuhyun.  
3 bulan sejak pemakaman Yesung, Kyuhyun menghilang bahkan tidak ada yang bertemu dengan Kyuhyun..  
Teukiee tersenyum menatap foto pernikahannya, air matanya tidak berhenti beruraian. Teukiee menolak ajakan siapapun untuk tinggal bersama, Teukiee tau bukan salah Kyuhyun atau siapapun jika Yesung terlebih dulu meninggalkannya. Teukiee memakan makanan yang ia masak dengan perlahan..

"appa akan segera pulang nak..appa sungie telah tenang.."

Teukiee duduk menunggu Yesung dan Kyuhyun bereksperimen dengan dapurnya.

" nah selesai chagyaaa..palli-palli kita akan berpesta menyambut baby kitaa.."

Ucap Kyuhyun semangat.  
Yesung menarikkan kursi agar Teukiee duduk disana, dengan perhatian Yesung dan Kyuhyun melayani Teukiee, keduanya membuat Teukiee merasa dunianya ingin segera berhenti. Teukiee menangis..

" uljima,kita akan selalu bersama ne!? palli.."

" hikz..aku tidak tau, bagaimana kalau seseorang pergi..hikz.."

" ck, mungkin akan sepi.. hehe..aku tidak akan mau menangis disini..aku akan pergi jauh dan kembali setelah aku selesai dengan tangisku.."

Ucap Kyuhyun seenaknya.

" tapi akan kembali kan?berapa lama?"

" selama aku mau, selama hatiku belum bisa menerima kepergian salah satu dari kalian..tapi aku pasti akan kembali.."

" ck seperti lagu saja, sudah jangan dengarkan orang yang menggobal itu..cha kita makan.."

Mendengar ucapan Yesung, Kyuhyun mempoutkan bibirnya memandang Teukiee yang tersenyum kearahnya. Kyuhyun mengedip-ngedipkan matanya agar Teukiee juga bertanya pada Yesung, Yesung yang tau hanya menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" tidak ada yang boleh meninggalkanku! Kalian harus selalu bersamaku sampai aku mati! "

" hahaha..kau lebih parah dariku hyung.."

" biarkan.."

Teukiee mengusap air matanya dan berjalan kearah dapur.  
Seseorang selalu memperhatikan Teukiee dari jauh..ya Kyuhyun tidak sepenuhnya menghilang dari temoat tinggalnya hanya saja ia belum siap menerima bagaimana reaksi Teukiee mendengar bahwa seharusnya yang mati adalah dirinya, mata Kyuhyun terbelalak saat melihat Teukiee mengerang memegangi perutnya.

" Teukie…aniya.."

Secepat kilat Kyuhyun menuju apartemennya dan membantu Teukiee.

" hyun.."

" ne, ini aku.."

" kau kembali..?"

Kyuhyun menganguk, langsung membawa Teukiee turun dan melesat keRS. Di RS Yukie dan Donghae sedang berdebat kaget melihat Kyuhyun muncul membopong Teukiee.

" pallii! Selamatkan Teukiee dan bayinya!mana mommy!"

" akan aku panggilkan..!"

Yukie berlarian menuju ruangan mommy.  
Donghae menemani Kyuhyun yang sedang mondar-mandir didepan ruangan operasi, Donghae adalah dokter specialist jantung jadi dia tidak ambil bagian dalam operasi Teukiee. Yukie menatap Kyuhyun yang kini berhenti dihadapannya, tubuh Kyuhyun menjadi kurus lebih kurus dari tiga bulan yang lalu. Yukie dapat melihat penyesalan dimata hazel milik Kyuhyun, Kyuhyun tidak merespon saat Yukie menamparnya yang Kyuhyun tau ini adalah pantas untuknya bahkan lebih pantas lagi jika ia bisa menggantikan Yesung. Wajah Kyuhyun terangkat saat merasaakan sebuah pelukan hangat dari yeoja yang tadi menamparnya.

" kenapa kau pergi eoh? Tidak taukah kau aku mencemaskanmu? Aku tidak mau kehilangan dongsaeng lagi..cukup Yesung.."

" mianhe..semua salahku..mianhe.."

" tidak ada yang menyalahkanmu Hyun, daddy dan Yukie tidak pernah menyalahkanmu..Yesung meninggal adalah takdir tuhan.."

Ucap daddy yang tiba-tiba datang.  
Donghae tersenyum melihat kehangatan keluarganya, tidak lama mommy keluar dengan senyum yang merekah..

" baby kembar kalian sangat cantik dan tampan..keke sebentar lagi akan dipindahkan..chukkae Hyun.."

" jinca mom? Teukiee?"

" dia sedang tertidur.."

' Hyung, aku datang..kami datang bersama anak kita..anak kita bertiga, lihatlah bukankah mereka sangat lucu? Aku janji akan menjaga mereka semampuku..hyung tunggu kami ne..'

====== END ======


End file.
